Si loin de moi
by marelle26
Summary: Alors qu'elle fuit les ardeurs de Mr Collins quelques jours avant le bal de Netherfield, Lizzy se retrouve dans une situation compromettante avec Mr. Darcy. Forcée de l'épouser, elle relate ses découvertes dans des lettres à sa famille. REECRITURE de la première fic du même nom. Histoire épistolaire
1. 1ere lettre

**Cher lecteur, chère lectrice,**

 **Bienvenue dans la nouvelle version de _Si loin de moi_. Cette histoire, j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a déjà presque 5 ans, et après 29 lettres, j'ai perdu l'inspiration pour en écrire la suite et fin. Le temps a passé, et quand j'ai relu ces écrits qui étaient mes premiers écrits sérieux il y a quelques temps, j'ai senti que j'avais horriblement changé, dans ma manière d'être, ma manière d'écrire, de penser. Je dirai même que l'histoire m'a fait rire tant elle était pleine de clichés et d'incohérences. J'ai donc décidé de la réécrire.**

 **Je n'ai pas tout réécrit, et vous verrez si vous avez lu la première version que ce sont surtout les lettres de Lizzy qui ont changé. Mais après tout, ce sont ces lettres qui racontent l'histoire principale du texte.**

 **Je suis bien consciente que je n'ai fait que remplacer certains clichés par d'autres. Cependant, j'ai essayé de faire agir les personnages de manière plus conforme au canon que dans mon premier texte. Il y a aussi beaucoup de double-sens que dans la première version.**

 **J'espère que _Si Loin de moi_ version 2.0, qui comprendra 30 lettres, toutes déjà écrites et qui devraient être publiées dans les deux jours qui viennent, vous plaira au moins autant que l'ancienne.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Marelle**

Lettre 1 : Miss Elizabeth Bennet à Mrs Gardiner.

Longbourn, 27 novembre 1813

Ma très chère tante,

Je ne sais ce que vous allez dire en recevant cette lettre, mais la nouvelle qu'elle contient est si importante que je ne souhaite pas que vous l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. _Ma très chère tante, je vais me marier, et avec nul autre que Mr. Darcy de Pemberley. Je suis donc fiancée, et deviendrai Mrs. Darcy le 20 janvier. Je sens que vous devez vous poser des questions. Il est vrai que je ne vous ai guère parlé de lui en des termes très élogieux, et pour être honnête, je pense toujours tout ce que je vous ai écrit. Mais néanmoins, laissez-moi vous raconter toute l'affaire._

 _Vous vous souvenez sans doute que dans ma dernière lettre,_ je vous avais parlé de William Collins, le fils d'un cousin de mon père, et par là, l'héritier de Papa. Ce jeune homme, qui est pasteur sous le patronage de Lady Catherine de Bourgh, s'est mis en tête qu'il était de son devoir absolu de se marier, et il a voulu, de manière assez honorable, il est vrai, épouser l'une d'entre nous, afin que Longbourn reste dans la famille, et que nous ayons un endroit où vivre à la mort de notre père. Je crois que son choix se portait originalement sur Jane, mais Maman lui ayant fait comprendre que la chère Jane était destinée à épouser Mr. Bingley (même s'il ne s'est toujours pas déclaré), il a reporté sa préférence sur moi. Je crois vous avoir dit combien cet homme m'est insupportable, avec ses manières obséquieuses, à sa manière, son arrogance, et sa mièvrerie.

 _Toujours est-il que avant-hier, encouragé sans doute par ma mère, il a plus ou moins clairement annoncé que je devais m'attendre sous peu à une demande en mariage de sa part. Là-dessus, il est parti dans un magnifique panégyrique de sa patronne, Lady Catherine de Bourg, qui bien sûr lui a donné le merveilleux conseil de se marier, et il a conclu en disant que sa future épouse (sur ces mots, il m'a lancé un regard appuyé) aurait l'immense chance de rencontrer et de bénéficier des conseils de cette noble personne. J'avoue avoir un certain désir de rencontrer cette femme qui doit, pour avoir accordé la cure à mon cousin, être soit un modèle de bienveillance et de charité, soit un modèle d'orgueil et de suffisance. J'avoue que connaissant le caractère de mon cousin, et le caractère du neveu de cette lady- qui n'est autre que Mr. Darcy en personne!- je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Vous vous doutez bien sûr que, s'il avait eu le temps de la faire, j'aurai refusé son offre: cet homme est stupide et proprement dégoûtant, et l'idée seule de devoir être la mère de ses enfants me donne la nausée._

 _Jusque-là, vous ne devez pas voir le rapport avec Mr. Darcy. Mais voyez-vous, la ridicule affirmation de Mr. Collins m'a remarquablement agacée. Je suis donc sortie prendre l'air, et perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'une grosse pluie approchait. Lorsque la pluie s'est mise à tomber, je me suis réfugiée sous un arbre isolé au milieu d'un champ, mais n'ai malgré tout guère tardé à être trempée. C'est alors que j'ai entendu le bruit d'un cheval, et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu apparaître nul autre que Mr. Darcy, qui n'était pour tout dire guère en meilleur état que moi. Sans doute pour la protéger de la pluie et avoir quelque chose de chaud et sec à enfiler lorsque la pluie aurait cessé, il avait retiré sa veste et la tenait pliée contre lui. Je dois reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose de très romantique à le voir apparaître ainsi au milieu de la pluie._

 _Toujours est-il que son premier geste en me voyant trempée jusqu'aux os a été de me prêter galamment sa veste pour me permettre de me réchauffer. Je dois admettre qu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais guère ce que je ressentais. D'un côté, je lui en voulais d'envahir la solitude que j'étais venue chercher dans la nature, d'un autre côté je lui étais reconnaissante de me prêter cette veste qui m'a certainement permis d'échapper à une maladie plus grave qu'un mauvais rhume. J'espérais que le temps s'améliorerait rapidement, malheureusement, il plut pendant presque une heure d'affilée, heure que j'ai donc passé sous un arbre avec Mr. Darcy, aussi loquace qu'à son habitude ou presque. Je crois que les seules questions qu'il m'a posé étaient : « avez-vous assez chaud ? », « n'avez-vous pas trop froid ? », et peut-être une ou deux questions concernant le mauvais temps, et si de telles pluies sont habituelles dans le Hetfordshire._

 _L'affaire aurait pu en rester là. Mais lorsque la pluie s'est arrêtée, Mr. Darcy a, galamment sans doute, insisté pour me raccompagner à la maison. Lorsque Maman nous a vu arriver ensemble, moi vêtue de sa veste et d'une robe tellement trempée qu'elle laissait deviner ma silhouette, lui tout aussi trempé que moi, après que j'ai disparu pendant près de deux heures, il ne lui a guère fallu plus d'une minute pour crier au scandale, dire que Mr. Darcy m'a compromise et que s'il ne m'épouse pas, je serai déshonorée. Je suppose que c'est désormais vrai puisqu'il a fallu qu'elle aille immédiatement répandre la nouvelle dans tout le voisinage. Vous imaginez bien, très chère tante, à quel point j'étais mortifiée de l'entendre s'emporter et immédiatement obliger mon père à convaincre cet homme de m'épouser._

 _Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Mr. Darcy a accepté sans se faire trop prier de m'offrir le mariage. Je lui ai répondu que je ne le tenais pas pour responsable, que je ne lui en voudrais certainement pas de retirer sa proposition tant qu'il était encore temps, qu'après tout, je ne saurais lui tenir rigueur de ne pas vouloir s'associer à une femme et plus généralement une famille qu'il méprise. A ma grande surprise, il m'a répondu, visiblement étonné, qu'il était loin de me mépriser, bien au contraire, qu'il était d'ailleurs persuadé que je serai parfaite comme maîtresse de son domaine, et que de toute façon, ma mère avait raison, la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes trouvés était tout à fait compromettante. Si je ne l'avais pas entendu dire en public qu'il ne me trouve pas jolie, je l'aurais presque cru amoureux de moi._

J'ai un instant hésité avant de répondre, car je suis quand à moi certaine de ne pas être amoureuse de lui, au contraire, mais je me suis alors souvenue de la menace de demande en mariage de Mr. Collins qui planait toujours au dessus de ma tête, et du risque de déshonneur qui rejaillirait sur mes sœurs, et j'ai décidé d'accepter la demande de Mr. Darcy.

En toute franchise, Mr. Darcy est le meilleur parti qui puisse se présenter à moi. Comprenez-moi, chère tante : il est riche, ce qui mettra ma famille à l'abri du besoin, notre mariage, garantira celui de Jane et de Mr. Bingley, qui se repose beaucoup sur l'avis de son ami, et entre nous, je dois reconnaître qu'il est bel homme. Comparé à Mr. Collins, il est en vérité plein de qualités : en plus d'être riche et beau, c'est un homme cultivé et intelligent, dont la conversation peut être fort agréable, bien qu'il ne se laisse guère taquiner de mes deux prétendants, il est certainement celui que je pourrai le plus respecter. J'ai donc accepté sa demande en mariage, en le prévenant néanmoins que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment de tendresse envers lui, et qu'il ne devrait pas s'attendre à avoir une épouse complètement en admiration devant lui, qui prendrait le moindre de ses mots pour parole d'évangile. Une fois de plus, il m'a surprise en me répondant avec un fin sourire qu'il ne voudrait pas pour tout l'or du monde que je change mes manières, qu'il cherchait de toute façon dans le mariage une partenaire et non un objet animé. Je suppose que c'est un bon présage pour le futur.

Vous pourriez bien sûr me rappeler ce que Mr. Wickham au sujet de mon fiancé : selon le lieutenant, mon futur mari ne serait pas un homme honorable, mais je dois dire que plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me rend compte que le récit et les manières de cet officier sont remplis de failles. Est-il normal après tout de noircir le portrait d'un prétendu ancien ami d'enfance auprès d'une quasi-inconnue, après avoir dit qu'il ne voulait surtout pas porter atteinte à l'honneur de feu son parrain en décrédibilisant le fils de celui-ci ? Du reste, si Mr. Darcy était capable d'actions aussi déshonorantes que le prétend Mr. Wickham, pourquoi m'aurait-il offert sa main en mariage, à moi qui n'apporte rien dan ce mariage, alors qu'il m'a à peine compromise ? Si vraiment il était aussi vil que le prétend le lieutenant, n'aurait-il pas profité de la situation dans laquelle nous étions pour porter réellement atteinte à mon honneur et m'abandonner immédiatement après ? Enfin, si mon fiancé était le seul à blâmer dans l'affaire entre lui et Mr. Wickham, pourquoi ce dernier a-t-il fui si précipitamment le bal donné hier à Netherfield et au cours duquel nos fiançailles ont été officiellement annoncées ?

A ce sujet, je dois vous avouer que j'ai remarqué lors de l'annonce officielle que mon fiancé avait sur le visage un air pour ainsi dire plus fier que d'habitude. Je ne comprend guère pourquoi. Cet homme est décidément une énigme qu'il me faudra résoudre si je veux être heureuse dans mon mariage.

Sur ce, je vous embrasse, ma chère tante, embrassez mon oncle et mes jeunes cousins de ma part.

Votre nièce dévouée, Elizabeth Bennet


	2. 2e lettre

Lettre II : Mrs. Darcy à Jane Bennet

Pemberley, le 23 janvier 1814

Ma très chère Jane

Je ne suis pas partie depuis trois jours que déjà, tu me manques énormément. Et je t'avais de toute façon promis de t'écrire dés mon arrivée à Pemberley, et je suis déjà là depuis presque deux jours, puisque nous sommes arrivés le 21, lendemain de notre mariage, dans la soirée : pardonne-moi, prendre les fonctions de maîtresse de Pemberley m'a occupé toute la journée, et en vérité, me prendra encore bien un mois, le temps que j'arrive à me déplacer dans cette immense maison sans me perdre. M'en voudras-tu ?

Je suis forcée d'admettre que la beauté du manoir, presqu'un château, et du domaine, même si je ne l'ai encore vu que sous la neige, fait que ceux-ci servent très bien leur propriétaire. La maison en elle-même est gigantesque, peut-être deux fois la taille de Netherfield Park, et est arrangée avec beaucoup de goût, même si beaucoup de pièces n'ont pas été touchées depuis la mort de ma belle-mère, feu Lady Anne. Mon époux (comme c'est étrange de l'écrire!) m'a donné l'autorisation d'apporter toutes les modifications que je souhaiterai, et je pense que je me sentirai à l'aise d'ici une dizaine d'année : bien que ma belle-mère soit morte depuis déjà 15 ans, son ombre reste très présente dans la maison, et Mrs. Reynold, la femme de charge m'en a dit énormément de bien.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien, presque par défaut, en tant qu'épouse de mon mari dont elle pense beaucoup de bien, et je ne voudrais pas me la mettre à dos (c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je n'ai fait aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle m'a montré des miniatures parmi lesquelles une représentant Mr. Wickham, dont elle m'a dit qu'il avait « mal tourné », mais je t'en reparlerai plus tard). La maison est construite au fond d'une combe, devant un étang contourné par la route. Il y a trois étages, sans compter le rez-de-chaussée : celui-ci comprend un hall, un « petit » salon de musique (de la taille du salon de Longbourn), un grand salon, une salle de bal , une salle de billard, une « petite » salle à manger (seulement 20 couverts) et une grande salle à manger (jusqu'à 120 couverts...). Je me sens légèrement dépassée.

En réalité, ces pièces sont relativement peu utilisée : tu sais à quel point mon mari est misanthrope ! D'ailleurs, il passe beaucoup de temps dans son bureau, ou dans la bibliothèque (qui fera pâlir papa de jalousie quand il la verra). Le premier étage comprend une galerie de portraits, ainsi qu'une dizaine de chambres réservées aux invités. Le second étage est quand à lui réservé à la famille, c'est-à-dire qu'il comprend la chambre de Mr. Darcy, à côté de la mienne, la chambre de Georgiana, ma belle-sœur, celle du Colonel Fitzwilliam, qui était à notre mariage, et est un hôte fréquent (Mr. Bingley n'a pas de chambre spécifiquement attribuée dans l'aile familiale, mais je suppose que cela viendra en son temps...), et enfin, la nurserie, qui doit pouvoir accueillir douze enfants, pour le moins. Un troisième étage comprend encore des chambres pour le « haut » personnel, et le dernier étage est réservé aux domestiques les plus bas. Je voudrais te décrire avec précision chaque pièce de la maison, mais elle est si grande et si splendide que cela me prendrait trop de temps, du moins pour cette lettre, et je crains de ne pas lui rendre justice : ce domaine est une telle splendeur qu'il faut le voir en vrai pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, aussi attendras-tu de venir nous voir pour te rendre compte par toi-même, chère sœur !

J'ai également rencontré ma jeune belle-sœur, Miss Georgiana. Tu sais à quelle point je redoutais cette rencontre, à cause de ce que m'avait raconté Mr. Wickham, qui m'avait affirmé qu'elle était aussi orgueilleuse que son frère : aussi, en rencontrant Miss Darcy, j'ai pensé que soit notre officier s'est lourdement trompé sur son caractère, soit elle a beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, soit il m'a volontairement induite en erreur. Je dois aussi dire que le fait que Miss Bingley la tienne en haute estime m'a légèrement refroidie... Mais en réalité, ma jeune belle-sœur est une jeune fille adorable, terriblement timide et excessivement modeste. Elle m'a avoué avoir eu peur de me rencontrer et de me paraître fade, car il semblerait que son frère lui ait dressé par lettres un portrait excessivement élogieux de moi, ce qui n'a pas été sans me surprendre, et elle a apparemment une confiance aveugle en son jugement : je pense qu'elle le considère comme le meilleur homme du monde. Je ne l'ai pas détrompé, et n'ai fait aucune allusion à Wickham (bien m'en a pris d'ailleurs, mais attend encore un peu pour savoir pourquoi).

Vois-tu, je suis heureuse de voir que cette maison est si bien disposée à m'accueillir comme maîtresse, et je veux tout faire pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de ces gens : ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas mon mari que je dois mal m'entendre avec son entourage : c'est avec ces gens que je vais passer le reste de ma vie, et comme disait Madame la Princesse Palatine en allant épouser le frère du roi français, « je ne me suis point mariée pour me disputer avec tous ces gens ». De toutes façons, ma relation avec mon mari ne regarde que nous, et Dieu. Par ailleurs, j'ai d'autant moins contredit G. que si son frère n'est certainement l'homme qu'elle croit, elle n'a pour autant peut-être complètement tord : j'ai parlé de mon époux avec Mrs. Reynold, et il semblerait que mon époux ne soit pas aussi orgueilleux et impoli que nous l'avions cru en Hetfordshire : il semblerait qu'il soit très soucieux de ses fermiers, et tous les domestiques sont très satisfaits de leur maître, et affirment visiblement de bonne foi que mon mari est aussi bon maître que feu mon beau-père. Je dois admettre aussi qu'il est un époux très attentionné, du moins pour le moment...

Peut-être ne devrais-je pas t'en parler, car ce n'est pas un sujet convenable pour une jeune fille célibataire, mais après tout, cette lettre restera privée, et j'ose espérer que tu seras bientôt à ton tour une femme mariée... Mr. Darcy m'a proposé d'attendre quelques temps avant de consommer notre mariage. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas su comment réagir à sa proposition dans un premier temps. Une partie de moi était soulagée certainement que je n'ai pas à me donner complètement à un quasi-inconnu, mais une autre partie de moi, plus orgueilleuse, était vexée et inquiète qu'il ne me trouve pas à son goût. Cette partie de moi, plus insolente également, a pris le contrôle, et avant que je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, j'ai déclaré d'un ton piqué : «j'avais oublié que si je suis passable, je ne suis pas assez belle pour vous tenter ! ».

A la référence à l'insulte qu'il m'avait indirectement adressé le soir de notre rencontre, il a eu le bon goût de rougir avant de s'expliquer. «Pardonnez-moi, m'a-t-il répondu alors, je ne savais pas que vous aviez entendu cette remarque. Je me suis vite rendu compte de mon erreur, et croyez-moi, vous êtes bien assez belle pour me tenter, quelques soient les circonstances. En toute franchise, je n'aurais rien contre l'idée de passer la nuit avec vous, mais je sens que vous n'y êtes pas prête, et je refuse de vous obliger à quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine. Je vous laisse seule décider du moment opportun. »

Une telle attention m'a touché, et je dois dire que plus je le connais, plus je me rend compte que mon mari n'a rien à voir avec l'homme que m'a dépeint Mr. W. J'en suis venue à penser qu'il y avait bien plus que ce que cet officier m'a dit. Mes soupçons ont été confirmés par mon époux hier soir. Si mon mari ne veut pas consommer le mariage tout de suite, il est cependant avide de passer du temps avec moi, pour que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Il vient donc dans ma chambre chaque soir avant de dormir pour que nous discutions.

Il voulait hier soir connaître mes premières impressions sur la journée et sur la maison et ses habitants. Je lui ai répondu ce que je t'ai dit en terminant par Georgiana : je lui ai dit à quel point je l'avais trouvé charmante mais craintive et timide. Il m'a longuement regardé avant de répondre qu'il était heureux de voir qu'elle reprenait confiance après une horrible histoire qui lui est arrivée par la faute de nul autre que Mr. Wickham, si tu peux l'imaginer. J'ai été assez surprise que mon époux le mentionne, mais il tenait visiblement mes premières impressions sur cet homme dont je commençais d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps à remettre en cause la bonne foi.

Te rapporter ce qu'il m'a dit mot pour mot serait trop long, mais voilà en substance ce qui est ressorti de son discours. George Wickham était le fils de l'intendant de feu mon beau-père, qui était également son parrain. Lui et mon époux, sensiblement du même âge, grandirent ensemble. Mon beau-père avait beaucoup d'affection pour son filleul, et l'a soutenu en l'élevant aux côtés de son fils, puis en l'envoyant à Oxford. Là, mon époux était souvent mis à contribution pour payer ses dettes, mais il n'en a jamais informé son père : celui-ci était alors très fragile depuis le décès de sa femme, et devait mourir peu de temps après que mon mari ait eu fini ses études, et à l'époque, il ne désirait pas affliger son père en lui assénant une telle déception.

Mon beau-père, tu le sais, avait promis à son filleul la cure d'un village du domaine lorsque celle-ci serait vacante, ce qui se produisit trois ans après la mort de feu Mr. Darcy : mon époux, par respect des volontés de son père proposa- à contrecœur, certes- à Mr. Wickham de venir prendre ses fonctions : celui-ci refusa, arguant ne pas être intéressé par entrer dans les ordres, mais réclama une compensation de 3000 livres sterling , somme énorme que pourtant mon époux lui accorda. Ils n'eurent aucun contact pendant ensuite plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que l'an dernier, W., ayant dépensé toute la somme dans autre chose que les études de droit qu'il avait dit vouloir entreprendre, vienne réclamer la cure : cette fois-ci, mon mari refusa fermement, et W. jura de se venger de lui.

Ma jeune belle-sœur, âgée de quinze ans à peine, et ayant une dot de 30000 livres (!), venait d'être retirée de pension, et elle avait envoyée à Ramsgate avec sa dame de compagnie : celle-ci était en contact avec W. et organisa des rencontres entre lui et Georgiana. Il parvint à la séduire, et à la convaincre de s'enfuir avec lui, ce qui lui aurait permis de s'accaparer sa dot, en plus de déshonorer la famille Darcy, quand mon époux vint de façon inopinée rendre visite à sa sœur. Elle lui confia toute l'affaire, prise de remords, et le déshonneur put être éviter. Mr. Darcy n'appréciait déjà plus vraiment son camarade de jeu, mais depuis, tu comprends que ce soit réellement la guerre entre eux.

Tu vas te demander, peut-être, pourquoi je fais le choix d'accorder ma confiance à mon époux plutôt qu'à W, sinon par loyauté, mais je ne peux m'empêcher qu'il n'aurait pas mis en jeu l'opinion que j'ai de Georgiana, ni la parole de son cousin, si cette histoire n'avait pas été vraie. Et je pense que je peux réellement faire confiance à Mrs. Reynold, qui semble diriger la maison d'une manière sévère, mais juste, et dans la mesure où elle a pratiquement élevé W et mon mari, elle doit être assez clairvoyante à leurs sujets respectifs. Je t'avoue que ces révélations m'ont positivement chamboulée, mais néanmoins, je suis heureuse que mon époux me les ait faites : je ne sais pas si je l'aimerai jamais, mais tout du moins puis-je lui faire confiance et l'estimer, ce qui est la base d'un mariage solide. Et avouons-le : Fitzwilliam, puisqu'il insiste pour je l'appelle ainsi, est un homme magnifique. Sur ces mots, je te quitte, très chère sœur, j'ai une foule de choses à faire, à commencer par rencontrer tous les domestiques et retenir le nom et la fonction de tous : d'ici un an, ce sera sans doute chose faite.

Embrasse tout le monde de ma part à Longbourn (qui n'est décidément plus « la maison »), et répond moi vite.

Ta sœur dévouée, Elizabeth Darcy

P.S. : en parlant de bel homme, comment va Mr. Bingley ? Après tout, s'il t'épouse, il sera quand même le frère de Mr. Darcy, comme le souhaite sa sœur.


	3. Lettres 3 et 4

Lettre III: Miss Jane Bennet à Mrs. Darcy.

Longbourn, le 26 janvier 1814

Chère Lizzie,

Je viens à peine de recevoir ta lettre que déjà, j'y répond : tu voulais des nouvelles de Mr. Bingley ? Tu es voyante (tu dois tenir cela de Maman) : est venu hier, et -Oh, Lizzie- il m'a demandé en mariage, et j'ai accepté, et Papa a donné son consentement. Comme tu t'en doutes, Maman est folle de joie (« Deux filles mariées ! 5000 £ de rentes ! Mr. Bennet ! Certes ce ne sont pas les 10 000 que Lizzie a attrapé, mais quand même...un homme si beau, si riche, si charmant ! Oh ma chère Jane ! Deux filles bien mariées ! Dieu est si bon avec nous »). Oh, Lizzie, je suis tellement désolée que tu ne puisses pas être aussi heureuse que je le suis ! Mais je suis néanmoins contente d'apprendre que tu estimes ton mari et que tu t'entend bien avec ta belle-sœur. J'ai tout de même été très étonnée d'apprendre ce que tu m'a écrit au sujet de Mr. Wickham. Je veux dire, il est tellement charmant ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, un malentendu : il a l'air le meilleur du monde, et pourtant, ton époux ne peut pas mentir ! Il est vrai cependant que sa hargne à détruire la réputation de ton mari est suspecte, et les rumeurs qui courent sur ses dettes ne vont qu'en augmentant. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire son histoire : comment un homme aussi noir que celui qu'il décrit pourrait être le meilleur ami de mon cher Charles ? Oh, comme je voudrai que tu sois là : je ne serai pas obligée d'imaginer ce que tu me dirais ! J'imagine que tu m'affirmerais des choses comme l'un des deux a toutes les qualités tandis que l'autre n'a que l'air de les avoir, et notre raison et notre loyauté nous poussent à donner la palme à ton mari. J'espère vraiment que tu parviendras à aimer ton mari, et qu'il saura te rendre : je ne saurais l'être si tu ne l'es pas. Sache que s'il parvient à gagner ton affection, il sera troisième dans l'ordre de mes affections, après Charles (désolée, il t'a pris la première place) et toi.

Néanmoins, dans l'affaire W., je voudrais ton avis : dois-je divulguer son véritable caractère ? Certes, toutes les filles à marier se lamentent du départ prochain de la milice, mais ce ne sera guère avant le mois de mai, et il pourrait ruiner des réputations, mais cependant, peut-être a-t-il changé, peut-être n'est-il pas si mauvais ? Par ailleurs, cela détruirait la réputation de ta jeune belle-sœur, et ton mari ne t'a peut-être pas autorisé à en parler.

En attendant, la vie continue à Meryton : les Collins sont mariés, et sont partis vivre à Hunsford : heureusement que Mr. Darcy est un meilleur parti que Mr. Collins, sinon, Maman s'en lamenterait encore à longueur de journée : elle se contente de regretter qu'il n'ait pas remarqué « l'intelligence de cette chère Mary », et à l'occasion, elle récrimine contre toi qui ne l'a pas épousé mais alors Papa rappelle les 10 000£ de rentes, et tu redeviens aussitôt « cette chère Lizzie ». Mais mon mariage l'a détourne de ce sujet. Comme je te l'ai dit, la milice quitte la ville pour Brighton en avril ou en mai, et tout le monde ou presque s'en désole à l'avance : soyons honnêtes, leur présence aux bals est agréable quand on manque de cavaliers. Mais nous commençons déjà à nous habituer à leur absence car ils n'ont d'yeux que pour Mary King, qui vient d'hériter de 10 000£, et comme le dit si bien notre tante « voilà une grande qualité ».

Je dois désormais te laisser, chère sœur, Maman m'appelle. Porte-toi bien, et répond vite à ma lettre

Jane Bennet

P.S. : j'oubliais le plus important : le mariage est le 25 mai, et bien sur, toi et ton mari êtes nos témoins !

Lettre IV : Mr. Bingley à Mr. Darcy

Netherfield Park, le 26 janvier 1814

Darcy,

Je pense que Caroline va être terriblement déçue : non seulement elle n'a pas réussi à vous épouser, mais en plus elle ne pourra jamais vous appeler son beau-frère, mais tout au plus son allié. Qu'elle se réjouisse pour moi, qui pourrait quand même vous appeler beau-frère: Miss Jane Bennet m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme. Me voilà l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre, car je suis sur le point de passer ma vie avec l'être le plus angélique de la création. Nous convolerons en justes noces le 25 mai, et si vous acceptez, vous êtes bien sûr mon témoin, de même que Mrs. Darcy pour ma chère Jane. Je compte sur vous.

J'espère que Mrs. Darcy et vous appréciez votre nouveau statut. Saluez-la de ma part, ainsi que Miss Darcy.

Sincèrement.

Charles Bingley


	4. lettres 5 et 6

Lettre V : Lady Catherine de Bourgh à Mr Darcy

Rosing Park, le 27 janvier 1814

Eh bien, mon neveu, je ne vous félicite pas ! J'ai appris votre récent mariage, j'avais pensé que vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi pour voir à quel point cette union est indigne de vous : votre sens du devoir et votre honneur aurait du vous le rappeler. Visiblement, vous avez momentanément perdu l'un et l'autre pour vous abaisser à épouser cette traînée- car il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'elle a usé de ses charmes pour vous faire perdre vos sens et vous obliger à l'épouser !

Vous devriez avoir honte, neveu ! Vous salissez le nom de vos glorieux ancêtres par une telle mésalliance : Pemberley a besoin d'une vraie maîtresse, consciente de ses devoirs, éduquée pour cela, capable de tenir son rang- pas d'une paysanne, d'une misérable aventurière ! Je suis extrêmement déçue que vous, mon neveu le plus cher, et l'être qui m'est le plus proche après ma fille, ayez oublié votre devoir en négligeant celle à qui vous étiez fiancé depuis des années , ma propre fille ! En négligeant Anne pour cette coureuse de fortune, vous m'avez mortellement offensée, et je vous promet que je ferai tout pour casser cette union insultante : je me dois, en tant que votre parente la plus proche, de protéger votre fortune.

Je sais tout de cette fille, figurez-vous, je sais tout de sa mère qui ne cherche qu'à marier ses filles avec les riches gentlemen qui pourraient tomber dans leurs filets ! Je sais par Mr. Collins, mon protégé, comment elle vous a piégé pour vous obliger à l'épouser : elle qui n'a pas un sou de dot ! Dont la famille la plus proche est dans le commerce ! Qu'elle reste dans son milieu ! . Mais si cette garce a été suffisamment rusée pour s'assurer que votre mariage soit incassable, sachez que je refuserai de la recevoir à Rosing Park, et même de la rencontrer : vous devrez me rendre visite sans elle ! Et bien sûr, éloignez Georgiana de ce serpent tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! J'espère que vous retrouverez vite votre raison et agirez en conséquence, bien que je craigne qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard !

Je ne vous salue pas, je n'envoie pas mes salutations à votre « femme » que vous auriez dû garder comme maîtresse plutôt que de la laisser vous obliger à l'épouser.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh !

Lettre VI: Mr. Darcy à Lady Catherine

Pemberley, le 30 janvier 1814

Madame,

Je me permet de vous écrire en réponse à la lettre que vous nous avez adressé à ma jeune épouse et à moi-même en guise de « félicitations ». Cette lettre, madame, était indigne du rang que vous vous vantez de tenir, et n'était pas digne non plus de la tante affectueuse que vous prétendez être pour moi. En effet, vous nous avez injuriés tout au long de votre missive, vous permettant de vous immiscer dans un domaine qui ne vous regarde pas en vertu d'un droit que vous ne possédez pas : sachez, madame, que je suis majeur, et que quand bien même aurai-je irresponsable, c'eut été à mon oncle Fitzwilliam, comte de Matlock, votre frère aîné et votre supérieur par le rang, de critiquer ma conduite.

Mais je suis majeur et libre de me marier comme bon je l'entend, et j'ai trouvé bon d'épouser la femme qui seule entre toutes pourra me rendre heureux. Les raisons qui nous ont poussé à unir nos vies ne regardent que nous-même et notre Créateur. Je vous interdis de la juger alors que vous ne la connaissez pas autrement que par votre pasteur : les racontars d'un soupirant éconduit soucieux de plaire à sa protectrice sont généralement peu fiables... Par ailleurs, les accusations dont vous chargez ma femme sont absolument injustes, en particulier lorsque vous l'accusez de ne pas être d'un rang suffisamment pour moi. Mr. Bennet est un gentleman, certes, peu fortuné, mais techniquement du même rang que moi : mon épouse et moi-même sommes donc égaux sur ce point.

Vous accusez ensuite ma tendre épouse de m'avoir piégé et poussé à fauter pour ensuite m'obliger à l'épouser. Avez-vous vraiment une si piètre opinion du gentleman que je me flatte d'être pour croire que j'aurai la faiblesse de caractère de me laisser ainsi manipuler ? Est-ce un tel époux que vous souhaitiez pour votre fille ? Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Anne et moi ne nous serions pas marié, puisque nous n'avons jamais été fiancés ailleurs que dans votre esprit ! Par ailleurs, si je reconnais que notre mariage a été un peu précipité, je serais bien hypocrite de ne pas le reconnaître, je peux vous assurer que j'avais déjà l'intention d'épouser ma chère Elizabeth plusieurs semaines avant le malheureux incident dont votre pasteur vous a parlé.

Enfin, vous blâmez ma femme d'avoir de la famille dans le commerce : c'est effectivement le cas, puisque mon cher ami Mr. Bingley est sur le point d'épouser Miss Bennet, la sœur aîné de Mrs. Darcy. Quand à son oncle et à sa tante, que vous visiez certainement, sachez que je suis honoré d'avoir parmi mes alliés des gens aussi intelligents : eux au moins ne me feront pas honte dans un dîner. En ce qui concerne le reste de ma belle-famille, et particulièrement ma belle-mère et ses deux plus jeunes filles, je vous l'accorde, elles manquent de manières, mais je puis vous assurer que Mrs. Bennet n'a pour seul but que de voir ses filles heureuses et à l'abri du besoin- d'ailleurs, que faites-vous vous-même sinon tenter de marier votre fille à l'homme le plus riche possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, Mrs. Darcy n'est pas responsable d'avoir une telle mère, et la famille est parfois un fardeau dont on se déchargerait volontiers parfois, bien qu'on ne le puisse jamais : je ne peux pas demander à mon épouse de renier sa famille.

J'en ai fini avec ma défense contre vos accusations infondées, Madame. Je vous informe désormais que tant que vous ne vous serez pas formellement excusée auprès de moi et de mon épouse, vous ne serez pas reçue à Pemberley, et bien sûr, ni Georgiana, ni moi ne viendrons plus vous rendre visite à Rosing Park : vous me demandez de choisir, pensez-vous que je vais délaisser les beaux yeux et la charmante compagnie de mon épouse pour vous ? Je vous laisse une possibilité de renouer, mais sachez que vous la devez à Mrs. Darcy : s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez définitivement exclue de Pemberley. Mais traitez encore une seule fois ma chère épouse de « traîné » ou de « garce », et je vous promet que je vous renierai publiquement. Bien entendu, Anne reste la bienvenue à Pemberley aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaite, mais sans vous ! Inutile par ailleurs de répondre à cette lettre, sinon pour vous excuser.

Sur ce, Madame, je vous salue.


	5. Lettres 7 et 8

lettre VII : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 30 janvier 1814

Oh, ma très chère Jane !

Je suis si heureuse pour toi, pour vous deux ! Tu mérites tellement un tel bonheur : tu ne saurais faire un plus beau mariage, tant sur le plan financier (j'imagine à quel point cela comble Maman d'aise) que sur le plan sentimental. Tu es trop gentille et trop bonne pour mériter un moins bon traitement. Ta lettre m'est arrivée ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, en même temps que la lettre de Mr. Bingley à Mr. Darcy, nous avons appris la nouvelle exactement en même temps. En toute sincérité, je ne l'aurai pas deviné à sa figure soucieuse.

Je l'ai interrogé, et figure-toi qu'il s'inquiétait de votre bonheur futur : le cher homme craignait que tes sentiments ne reflètent pas ce que son ami te porte, et il craignait que piégé dans un mariage qui se révélerait inégale, il ne finisse par se détourner de toi et ne se mette à flirter à tout va ! Je reconnais que sur le moment, je n'ai pas été aussi charitable que je le suis à présent. Je lui ai donc vertement fait remarqué que grâce à mon mariage, mes sœurs sont libres d'épouser qui elles veulent sans se préoccuper de devoir sauver la famille à la mort de Papa, et que tu es la plus douce, la plus avisée et la plus romantique de mes sœurs. Sans compter que je sais bien, moi, que tu es follement amoureuse de ton Mr. Bingley, même si tu le cachais.

Il a alors poussé un profond soupir de soulagement, m'a remercié de mes assurances, m'a assuré qu'il n'allait pas s'opposer à votre mariage, et surtout, m'a adressé un grand rends-tu compte, Jane, que grâce à toi, mon orgueilleux d'époux a admis avoir tord et a souri ! J'exagère. Je ne suis pas très charitable. Je l'ai déjà vu sourire, mais jamais de manière aussi informelle, cependant. C'est assez incroyable de voir à quel point cela le rend plus jeune, plus beau. Il devrait sourire plus souvent. Je le lui ai dis, ce à quoi il a répondu, avec le même sourire amusé : « Madame, je suis votre serviteur. »

Mon époux a fait preuve d'humour ! Je suppose que d'aucuns diraient qu'il flirtait avec moi, mais je t'avoue que cette idée m'interroge : je ne sais pas si ce flirt me plaît ou me dérange. Cependant, je dois bien dire qu'il est assez charmant dans l'intimité. En fait plus j'y pense, et plus je pense je n'ai pas épousé un homme orgueilleux, mais simplement un grand timide qui ne s'assume pas. Je t'avoue qu'avec mon caractère que tu connais, je ne sais guère ce que va donner la suite. Enfin, toi, tu ne connaîtras pas cela : le seul point de litige qui pourra exister entre vous est ta charmante belle-sœur- mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur ce sujet : quitte à médire, autant le faire d'une personne que tu ne connais pas directement mais dont nous avions déjà ri ensemble, j'ai nommé Lady Catherine de Bourgh !

Tu le sais, sa Grâce est désormais ma tante par alliance, et elle nous a envoyé une lettre ce matin que mon époux a d'abord trouvé trop injurieuse pour me la laisser lire, mais comme nous étions assis côte-à-côte, j'ai réussi à la lire par-dessus son épaule. Honnêtement, cette lettre serait presque drôle si elle n'était pas aussi fielleuse et méchante. En substance, elle accusait d'une part mon époux de ternir la maison de ses ancêtres en épousant une moins-que-rien attirée uniquement par sa fortune telle que moi, et en n'épousant pas Miss de Bourgh, avec laquelle il était plus ou moins fiancé (selon Fitzwilliam, cependant, ces fiançailles n'ont jamais existé ailleurs que dans la tête de Sa Grâce) et d'autre part, elle m'accusait moi de n'être qu'une paysanne prête à tout pour se faire épouser, y compris à fauter !

Si je reconnais que je ne me suis point mariée par amour et que nous nous sommes effectivement marié pour éviter le scandale, tu es témoin, Jane, que je n'ai pour autant jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour le séduire et encore moins pour nous compromettre. Tu es également témoin que, n'eut été la menace du scandale, je n'aurais certainement pas consentie à l'épouser.

Bref, j'ai été outrée que cette femme se permette se me juger sans même me connaître. Si elle avait des reproches à faire, elle avait toute la durée de nos fiançailles : désormais, il est trop tard pour elle, notre mariage est en règle, mon époux est pris, je le garde. D'ailleurs, elle a beau dos de m'accuser d'être une aventurière attirée uniquement par l'argent, car qu'est-elle, elle, sinon une autre forme de coureuse de fortune (même si c'est pour sa fille) ? Quand à mon époux, il a si mal pris que sa tante se permette de critiquer son mariage de cette façon qu'il a immédiatement entrepris de répondre à sa tante pour l'informer que tant qu'elle ne se sera pas formellement excusée de ce qu'elle nous a dit, tout lien serait rompu entre elle et nous, que nous ne viendrions pas lui rendre visite à Pâques, et qu'elle ne serait plus admise à Pemberley.

J'ai relu sa lettre et je l'ai obligé à la réécrire deux fois avant de juger le résultat acceptable, car Lady Catherine est très influente à Londres, et je ne voudrais pas que son influence puisse avoir des effets négatifs non seulement sur nous- encore que ce ne soit pas trop grave- mais surtout sur Georgiana le moment venu. Et la famille reste quelque chose de sacré, et je ne veux pas être la cause d'une rupture définitive entre Fitzwilliam et sa cousine Anne, qu'il aime bien, je crois. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir continuer à correspondre avec Charlotte tranquillement. Finalement, j'ai jugé ma troisième version la plus acceptable, et d'autant plus acceptable qu'il y glissait de subtiles références à son affection pour moi, m'appelant « Mrs. Darcy » , ou encore « la femme qui seule entre toutes pourra le rendre heureux », et même sa « chère Elizabeth ». Il a même été jusqu'à écrire qu'il envisageait de me demander en mariage plusieurs semaines avant notre rencontre sous la pluie. Une fois encore, je ne sais trop quoi faire de ces marques d'affection. Etait-ce sincèrement ou simplement pour faire taire sa tante qu'il les a écrit ? Je ne sais trop quoi en penser.

Enfin heureusement que le seul membre de la famille de mon mari est charmante et positivement amoureuse. Je t'avais dit, je crois, à quel point Georgiana est modeste, mais figure-toi qu'hier soir, elle m'a affirmé avoir chanté et joué faux alors que le petit concert qu'elle venait de nous faire était tout simplement merveilleux.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a obligé à chanter et à jouer juste après elle. J'ai choisi _Voi che sapete_ de Mozart, mais j'étais mortifiée de si mal jouer, d'autant qu'elle m'a affirmé que c'était très bien. J'ai essayé de la contredire sans succès, aussi ai-je pris mon mari à témoin, et j'en ai tiré une grande leçon : soit il n'a rien écouté, soit il a la pire oreille du monde, soit il a une très grande affection pour moi. En effet, lorsque je l'ai interpellé, il m'a répondu qu'il avait trouvé mon jeu et mon chant absolument charmant. J'ai protesté, affirmant qu'il se moquait de moi, allant jusqu'à lui suggérer de consulter un médecin spécialiste de l'audition la prochaine fois qu'il irait à Londres puisque ses oreilles exagéraient grossièrement la réalité. Il m'a répliqué que si Georgianna avait une meilleure technique, ma manière de jouer était à son sens plus charmante, plus sentimentale et plus mature. J'en suis restée coïte quelques secondes, ce qui est plutôt rare, tu le sais, avant de lui bégayer que je n'étais pas d'accord, que j'avais mal joué. Il m'a demandé si je savais accepter un compliment, ma réponse étant que non, il a répliqué que si je tenais toujours à avoir le dernier mot, je ne devais pas me plaindre qu'il soit taciturne, ce à quoi j'ai déclaré que je ne m'en plaignais que parce que je sais sa conversation particulièrement intéressante. Tu vois donc à quoi nous occupons nos soirées/

Sur ces mots, Georgiana, qui s'était tenue coite la plupart de la discussion nous a souhaité bonne nuit et est monté se coucher, et nous n'avons pas tardé à l'imiter. Pourtant, elle m'en a reparlé tout à l'heure, et m'a confié qu'elle était étonné de voir les libertés que je prend avec son frère : il est vrai que je ne rate pas une occasion de le taquiner, mais je crois que c'est précisément quelque chose qui lui plaît : je dois être la seule femme qui ose lui parler aussi franchement. Elle m'a cependant affirmé qu'elle est heureuse de voir son frère si épanoui (ah bon?) : elle dit que je lui fait du bien, et qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendu tenir une conversation aussi développée sur un sujet somme toute banal que celle d'hier soir.

Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi de faire de cet homme. A mes yeux, il est une énigme. Cependant, je dois dire que je commence à bien l'aimer même s'il lui arrive de m'insupporter lorsqu'il me regarde avec un petit air goguenard ou satisfait (oui, oui, je parle bien de Fitzwilliam Darcy), comme s'il était au courant d'une évidence dont je n'ai pas conscience. Je reconnais cependant qu'il est vraiment très gentil. Certes, peut-être est-ce parce que nous sommes encore en lune de miel, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il n'ait une attention pour moi : une robe (en fait, il a fait venir une couturière pour me faire faire une garde-robe digne de la maîtresse de Pemberley -là-dessus, on dira ce qu'on voudra, il reste orgueilleux, mais c'est très compréhensible), un ruban, un livre, un bijou (ceux de Lady Anne, qui me reviennent, sont splendides)... Il est évident qu'il fait des efforts pour me plaire, et j'ai bon espoir qu'à terme, nous finissions pour éprouver une réelle affection et une véritable estime l'un pour l'autre, à défaut du grand amour. J'ai même l'espoir que nous puissions être heureux.

Enfin, je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup parlé de moi, mais tu me manques tellement, Jane adorée ! J'espère sincèrement que tu connaîtras une véritable félicité conjugale (mais en fait, je n'en doute pas). Embrasse pour moi les parents et nos sœurs, et dis à Bingley qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi, sinon ma vengeance sera terrible. Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine lettre, à défaut de pouvoir te serrer contre moi.

Affectueusement.

Ta sœur Elizabeth Darcy.

Lettre VIII :

Pemberley, le 30 janvier 1814

Bingley,

J'ai bien reçu votre message annonçant la nouvelle de vos fiançailles avec Miss Bennet, message qui est arrivé au moment même où Elizabeth recevait la lettre de sa sœur. Je n'ai qu'un mot à en dire : félicitations ! Il semble que vous ayez trouvé chaussure à votre pied, et j'en suis heureux pour vous, d'autant plus que cette nouvelle comble de joie Elizabeth, qui est ravie pour sa sœur. Nous voici donc officiellement beau-frères. Heureusement que nous nous apprécions l'un l'autre, car Elizabeth m'a d'ors et déjà prévenue qu'elle et Jane envisageaient de se voir au minimum deux fois par an, et à chaque fois pour au minimum un mois.

Concernant notre nouveau statut, Elizabeth et moi nous y faisons tous les deux tout doucement, en nous adaptant l'un à l'autre. Vous savez que je ne suis pas aussi heureux que vous compte-tenu des circonstances de notre mariages, mais je m'emploie à lui prouver que je peux être aimable, et que je ne suis pas aussi orgueilleux que j'en ai l'air : entre nous, j'espère la séduire et je prie pour qu'un jour elle me rende la profonde affection qu j'ai pour elle.

En attendant, je compte beaucoup sur la lettre odieuse que Lady Catherine nous a envoyé pour lui montrer que j'ai moi aussi des membres de ma famille dont je ne suis pas fier; du moins savons-nous que Mrs. Bennet ne cherche que le meilleur pour ses filles et tient à le faire savoir, et nous ne pouvons de toute façon pas demander à nos épouses de renier leur mère. Enfin, passons sur ce sujet. Permettez-moi encore une fois de vous adresser à vous et à la future Mrs. Bingley mes plus sincères félicitations, et tout le bonheur du monde.

Darcy

P.S. : Vous êtes expressément chargé par mon épouse de rendre sa sœur heureuse- à mon humble avis, vous avez tout intérêt à le faire, car Elizabeth m'a semblé être assez terrible lorsqu'elle est énervée, même si nous n'avons pas encore eu de véritable dispute.


	6. Lettre 9

Lettre IX : Miss Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Longbourn, le 3 février 1814

Chère Lizzie,

Je suis si heureuse : chaque jour qui passe me comble un peu plus : j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de tant de bonheur. La seule ombre à ce charmant tableau est que tu n'es pas aussi heureuse que moi, même si de ce que tu m'en dis, les choses ont l'air de plutôt bien se passer avec ton mari ! Tu n'es cependant pas très charitable avec lui : Après tout, comment lui, qui ne me connaissait pas bien, aurait-il pu deviner ce que moi-même ne voulait pas admettre et m'efforçais de cacher ? Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de n'avoir pas su me déchiffrer aussi bien que toi, qui me connaît depuis toujours ! Non, vraiment, tu n'es pas charitable avec lui, d'autant qu'il a reconnu avoir tord. Et après tout, il ne cherchait que le bien-être de son ami, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Mon cher Charles mérite bien que son meilleur ami se soucie ainsi de son bonheur, et ton mari a fait son devoir pour mon fiancé (quel doux mot!).

Bien sur, Maman ne parle plus que de mon prochain mariage, et de mon fiancé qui est si charmant, et de ses sœurs qui sont si élégantes, et de ses voitures, et des robes que j'aurai, et des spectacles auxquels j'assisterai, et des gens riches que je vais rencontrer, et de la maison à Londres où je pourrai inviter mes sœurs pour qu'elles rencontrent de riches maris, « puisque le mari de Lizzie ne lui permettra sans doute pas d'inviter à Londres ses soeurs »(ce en quoi je suis sure qu'elle a tord, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que j'ai compris, ton mari est très attaché à sa sœur, il comprendra très bien que tu veuilles voir les tiennes et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sure qu'il puisse te refuser quoique ce soit). Car bien sur, Maman ne perd pas de temps, elle ne se contente pas d'avoir deux de ses filles bien mariées dans la même année. Il lui faut plus, et je crois qu'elle s'attend à nous voir toutes mariées avant 1816. Aussi avons-nous régulièrement des officiers à dîner : les pauvres n'ont aucun répit, ni aucun des jeunes hommes célibataires de la ville. Bien sûr, elle se lamente de ce que le pasteur soit marié-et vieux- car à son sens, Mary ne peut épouser qu'un pasteur, ce qui est peut-être vrai, mais qu'en savons-nous ? Toujours est-il qu'elle attend beaucoup de notre voyage prochain à Londres, où nous allons acheter mon trousseau nous demeurerons chez les Gardiner quelques temps- au moins un mois. Maman m'accompagne, ainsi que nos sœurs. Seul Papa reste à la maison. Quand à mon cher Charles, il ferra le voyage avec nous, et nous nous verrons ainsi presque tous les jours. Il y retrouvera ses sœurs, qui ont quitté Netherfield Park la semaine qui a suivi votre mariage, en fait, dés qu'elles ont appris nos fiançailles. Elles ont eu l'air déçues de la nouvelle, et cela me chagrine, mais peut-être ont-elles les mêmes préjugés que ton mari à mon sujet, et sans doute souhaitaient-elles une meilleure alliance pour leur frère. J'espère qu'elles changeront d'avis en le voyant heureux avec moi. Enfin, on doit supporter sa famille, même si elle est un fardeau, comme Lady Catherine semble l'être pour Mr. Darcy. De ce que tu me dis, elle a l'air d'être prompte à juger, mais surtout aigrie. Peut-être est-elle très seule, très triste. Comme je la plains d'être aigrie au point de ne pas se réjouir du bonheur de son neveu (car je suppose que malgré tout, il est heureux de t'avoir épousé). J'espère que le jour où vous vous rencontrerez, elle sera capable de te juger à ta juste valeur. Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air tout à coup bien jalouse de ton mari : me cacherais-tu de nouveaux développements de votre histoire? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse pour toi. En tout cas, j'ai bien l'impression que ton mari est terriblement amoureux de toi, et je ne pense pas que sa tante aura la moindre influence sur lui. De ton côté, il a du mérite d'avoir gagné ton estime si rapidement. J'imagine que Georgianna y est pour quelque chose : elle a décidément l'air adorable, et j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Hélas, je ne sais guère quand nous nous reverrons. Sans doute pas d'ici mon mariage, où elle est bien entendu invitée. Pense-tu qu'elle serait une bonne amie pour Kitty ? Elles sont sensiblement du même âge, et je crois décidément urgent que Kitty voie d'autres personnes que les jeunes filles de Meryton, et surtout que Lydia. En fait, je trouve Lydia de moins en moins convenable depuis ton départ (et ça ne fait pourtant pas très longtemps), et je redoute de plus en plus son influence sur Kitty. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, nous partons à Londres dans dix jours, je redoute leur comportement en société. Peut-être serait-il sage que Lydia reste à Longbourn, mais comment l'en convaincre ? Seul Papa pourrait lui interdire , mais il déteste les conflits, il ne le fera jamais. Peut-être que toi, tu pourrais le convaincre, et encore. Il passe tout son temps dans ses livres, ne sortant que pour les repas, et de temps en temps, faire une promenade, mais il se désintéresse presque complétement de la bonne marche de la maison : en fait, je crains qu'il ne sombre das la neurasthénie, et je crois qu'il se reproche de t'avoir laissé épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas, et qui ne te rendra peut-être pas vraiment heureuse tu as toujours été sa fille préférée, tu le sais bien. Je suis inquiète pour lui. En revanche, Mary me surprend agréablement : certes, elle travaille au piano la moitié de la journée, avec plus de bonne volonté que de talent, comme toujours, certes, elle passe le reste du temps dans ses livres de philosophie, et certes, elle ne sort toujours que pour aller à l'église ou à la librairie. Cependant, elle s'anime un peu aux repas, et fait des efforts pour parler depuis ton départ : elle s'est même autorisée à lever les yeux aux ciel lorsque Maman a regretté pour la cinquième fois de la journée que le Pasteur Lodger soit déjà marié, et Charlotte ait tourné la tête à Mr. Collins(« Oh, ces Lucas ! ils me feront mourir ! Que deviendrons-nous à la mort de votre pauvre père ? »), et a répondu que puisque toi et moi avions trouvé de riches maris, nous ne serions pas complètement démunies. Maman a été tellement surprise par cette réponse qu'elle est restée bien cinq minutes sans voix, le temps de trouver à répliquer que nos sœurs devaient également se marier car elles ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment à la charge de leurs beau-frères- ce en quoi elle n'a pas tord. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne me fera pas honte à Londres.

Je te quitte, chère sœur, mon fiancé arrive, et Maman m'appelle à travers toute la maison pour vérifier ma tenue. Je ne crois pas que Charles s'en soucie tant, mais sait-on jamais. Comme je te le disais, nous partons à Londres le 12 février : écris-moi donc chez les Gardiner. Je t'embrasse, salue ton mari et belle-sœur de ma part !

Jane Bennet.


	7. Lettre 10

Lettre X: Mrs Darcy à Mr. Bennet

Pemberley, le 7 février 1814

Mon petit Papa,

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Jane, qui me faisait remarquer que je ne vous donne guère de nouvelles depuis mon mariage, et que vous lui paraissiez inquiet. Mon Papa chéri, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi : je ne serai sans doute jamais aussi heureuse que Jane, mais n'étant pas aussi bonne qu'elle, je n'ai pas droit à un bonheur comparable. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis malheureuse, au contraire. Je ne sais pas ce que ma sœur vous a dit de mes lettres, mais Pemberley est vraiment un domaine de conte de fée – et pas seulement parce qu'il rapporte 10 000 livres par an- et ses habitants sont tous, contre toute attente charmants : mon mari gagne à être connu, et en fait, je pense que vous pourriez vous entendre assez bien : comme vous, mon mari est un grand lecteur, et quoi qu'il soit plutôt modeste à ce sujet et affirme toujours que sa bibliothèque, qui est immense, est le travail de générations, ma jeune belle-sœur m'a affirmé que sa contribution était très importante, et qu'il ne se passait un mois sans qu'une dizaine de livres n'arrivent.

Je suis sûre que vos yeux pétillent de jalousie à l'idée de tant de livres rassemblés. Mais je dois être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de m'attarder et de lire vraiment. J'aurai tout le temps plus tard, mais pour l'instant, j'essaye de me familiariser avec ma nouvelle demeure, et croyez-moi, c'est bien loin d'être facile : Longbourn ne fait décidément pas le poids, et j'avoue que j'envisage d'inviter Jane quelques temps à Pemberley pour la former aux joies d'être maîtresse d'une telle maison. Hélas, je crains qu'elle ne soit très occupée d'ici son mariage, surtout si elle doit passer un mois à Londres.

A ce sujet, Papa, Jane me faisait part de ses inquiétudes concernant le caractère de Lydia : nous savons tous qu'elle est obtuse, mais je crains qu'il ne vous faille intervenir. Jane et moi avons de la chance que nos maris ne s'attardent pas sur cela (enfin, mon époux n'a pas eu vraiment le choix, mais comme il a lui-même des relations embarrassantes, il est assez compréhensif sur la question), mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous fasse honte en société. En fait, Jane m'a dit qu'elle la trouvait plus inconvenante que jamais, et pour que Jane elle-même le reconnaisse, c'est que ce doit être vrai. Vous devriez vraiment l'écouter lorsqu'elle affirme qu'il vaudrait mieux que Lydia reste à la maison pendant que les autres vont à Londres.

Oui, je sais, elle sera insupportable, elle suppliera, elle tempêtera, elle s'emportera, mais il vous faut être inflexible avec elle, autrement, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se corrige jamais, et Jane et moi-même redoutons positivement l'influence de Lydia sur Kitty. En fait, Jane suggérait que ma jeune belle-sœur, Miss Georgiana Darcy, puisse être une bonne amie pour Kitty, et je suis en fait assez d'accord avec elle : Georgiana est une jeune fille timide et effacée, mais elle sait cependant ce qu'elle veut, elle a été très bien éduquée, et elle et Kitty doivent avoir au fond un caractère assez proche. Cependant, je ne me sens pas encore assez chez moi à Pemberley pour y inviter Kitty tout de suite, mais peut-être dans six mois, quand je serai bien installée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il me paraît nécessaire que toutes les deux se corrigent : au risque de parler comme Maman, comment trouveront-elles des maris si elles ne se comportent pas un peu mieux ? Tout le monde sait bien que la vie de femme d'officier n'est pas aisée, entre la solde maigre et les déménagements fréquents ! Il est grand temps qu'elles s'assagissent.

Jane et moi auront déjà suffisamment de mal à faire notre place dans la société, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose d'essentiel, nous n'avons pas besoin que nos petites sœurs nous compliquent encore la tâche- car quoiqu'en dise Maman, j'ai le droit d'inviter mes sœurs à me rendre visite, mais s'il est possible d'éviter que leur comportement ne contrarie mon époux, j'aimerais autant. Pardonnez-moi, mon petit papa : la première lettre de femme mariée que vous recevez de moi vous fait des reproches. Mais la lettre de Jane m'a réellement inquiétée.

Soyez prudents avec Lydia et Kitty -surtout Lydia- et pour l'amour du Ciel, ne laissez pas Mr. Wickham les approcher de trop près : je ne suis pas autorisée à vous expliquer les détails, mais mon mari m'a expliqué toute l'histoire de ses liens avec cet officier, et il m'est apparu que mon époux a agi avec beaucoup de noblesse envers son ancien camarade : je peux seulement vous dire que Wickham s'est comporté et se comporte toujours de manière très ingrate envers les Darcy, et n'a aucun scrupule à salir leur nom, mais croyez bien qu'entre les deux, Fitzwilliam est le gentleman, et Wickham, le fat. Enfin, assez de reproches et d'avertissements.

Je suppose que vous vous délectez déjà à l'idée de passer un mois seul à Longbourn, sans ces sempiternels cancans et bavardages féminins. Je suppose que Maman est encore plus infernale que d'habitude à l'idée de marier si bien son aînée : je vous plains, petit Papa. C'est le grand avantage de Pemberley : c'est une maison immense, très calme, et si quelqu'un veut récriminer, il ou elle peut le faire sans pour autant risquer d'incommoder tout la maison, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tester toutes les qualités acoustiques de ma demeure, puisque mon mari et moi sommes un peu sur des œufs l'un avec l'autre. Nous ne nous sommes donc pas encore disputés, tout au plus, nous nous sommes chamaillé, mais à chaque fois sur des sujets d'importance mineure, et toujours dans l'intimité de notre chambre (les sujets mineurs en question étaient le prénom de notre fils aîné- question qui n'est absolument pas à l'ordre du jour, et je ne suis vraiment pas sure de vouloir que mon fils porte le prénom de « Bennet », tradition Darcy ou pas-, et des poèmes et des musiciens -là, la question était de retrouver un vers de Shakespeare dans _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_ , et il s'est avéré qu'il avait raison, puis de savoir si le _Stabat Mater_ de Pergolése était à une ou deux voix, et là, c'est moi ai remporté la discussion comme vous le voyez, rien de très important). En somme, ma relation avec mon époux s'améliore de jour en jour : quand il y a efforts de chaque côté, je dois admettre que les progrès sont plus aisés, et sa sœur, si charmante, qu'il a pratiquement élevé, est la preuve vivante de sa bonté, me semble-t-il.

Je vais devoir vous quitter mon petit Papa. Vous me manquez beaucoup, et j'espère vous voir bientôt, mais je doute que ce soit avant le mariage de notre chère Jane. Je vous embrasse, cher Papa, embrassez toute la famille de ma part, et saluez Mrs. Hill et Sarah pour moi. Mais n'oubliez pas que même si je suis désormais Mrs. Darcy, je suis et demeure

Votre petite Lizzie.


	8. Lettres 11 et 12

Lettre XI : Mrs. Darcy à Mrs. Collins

Pemberley, le 4 février 1814

Ma chère Charlotte,

Honte à moi ! Voilà déjà deux semaines que tu es mariée, et je ne t'ai toujours pas écrit pour te féliciter ! Comment se sont passé ces quinze derniers jours ? Es-tu satisfaite de ton mari ? Es-tu heureuse de ton nouveau foyer ? Mr. Collins nous a beaucoup vanté les avantages du presbytère d'Hunsford lors de son séjour chez nous, et de tous les aménagements que sa merveilleuse protectrice y a apporté. Pardon, mes propos sont peut-être déplacés. Je ne connais pas Lady Catherine, je n'ai pas le droit de la juger. Mais toi qui l'a rencontré, dis-moi ce que tu as pensé d'elle ! Vois-tu, Lady Catherine est la sœur de feu ma belle-mère, et elle est par conséquent ma tante par alliance. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, mais je ne sais, à dire vrai, quand cette rencontre aura lieu, car de ce qu'elle a écrit à mon mari, je ne suis pas la bienvenue chez elle : elle a même l'intention de tout faire pour « libérer » mon époux de ce mariage insensé qu'il a contracté avec une paysanne. Je suis désolée qu'elle ait une si mauvaise opinion de moi, non pas tant parce que je désire vraiment la rencontrer, mais surtout parce que l'idée d'être la cause d'une rupture au sein de la famille de mon époux me chagrine. Par dessus le marché, je crains que du fait de cette rupture, ton époux ne t'interdise de correspondre avec moi : après tout , ce serait compréhensible, car vous n'avez aucun intérêt à vous mettre mal avec votre protectrice. Enfin passons sur ce sujet désagréable. Je veux absolument que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails : ta maison, Rosing (mon époux refuse de m'en parler), la merveilleuse cheminée à 800£ dont j''ai tant entendu parler. En passant, donne-moi aussi des nouvelles de mon cousin. Je me souviens qu'avant mon mariage, tu m'avais demandé de t'écrire pour te décrire ma nouvelle maison. Comme je le disais à Jane, le terme de château serait sans doute plus approprié. La maison est organisée autour d'une petite cour intérieure au centre de laquelle se trouve un puits. On y entre par un porche qui fait une percé dans les communs. En face de ce porche, un double escalier de pierre mène à la porte d'entrée. Le Hall est une sorte de couloir qui traverse le rez-de-chaussée, et mène à une terrasse en partie couverte qui donne sur un étang, presque un lac. Le hall a une position centrale centrale dans la maison, et comprend différentes portes, dont l'une mène au bureau de mon mari, une autre à la bibliothèque, et d'autres encore à toutes les pièces que nous utilisons souvent : le petit salon, qui donne sur la cour, la « petite » salle à manger, et enfin, le grand salon, qui donne sur la terrasse.. Ce grand salon communique d'ailleurs avec toute l'aile gauche de la maison, où se trouvent les salles de réception, c'est-à-dire la salle à manger et la salle de bal. Dans le Hall se trouve également un grand escalier de marbre qui mène aux étages. Je suis légèrement dépassée par cette maison, mais cependant moins qu'à mon arrivée : je suis désormais capable de me déplacer dans la maison sans me perdre. Ceci dit, le style des aménagements me correspond très bien, simple, sans trop de fioritures- mais luxueux cependant. La maison à elle-seule doit valoir trois ou quatre fois ce que Longbourn ramène en dix ans. Cependant, malgré le luxe, ce n'est pas pompeux, pas même orgueilleux : c'est une maison fière, bien sûr, mais vivante, et gentille, peut-être juste un peu sauvage, en fait à l'image de son propriétaire. Je l'ai définitivement mal jugé. Il n'est pas orgueilleux, seulement mal à l'aise en société. Mais dés qu'il est avec des gens qu'il apprécie, il est beaucoup plus détendu, beaucoup plus aimable, et il est même capable de badiner (j'ai été interloquée la première fois qu'il a fait preuve d'humour devant moi). Le seul reproche que j'ai à lui faire est qu'il me gâte beaucoup trop, et j'ai interdiction de protester. La seule fois où j'ai tenté de le faire, il m'a rétorqué que je pouvais bien lui accorder ce plaisir : dans l'intimité, il est vraiment un homme charmant. Sa sœur lui ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup à cet égard : c'est la jeune fille la plus douce et la plus timide qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer- plus douce encore que Jane, c'est te dire. Physiquement, elle ne ressemble à son frère que pour les yeux et certaines expressions. Je m'entend très bien avec elle, même si elle est souvent très étonnée de la manière dont je traite mon époux : il est vrai que je le taquine beaucoup, ce qu'elle ne s'autoriserait jamais avec ce frère qui est presque son père. Cependant, une épouse a, je crois, certains droits qu'une petite sœur ne peut pas prendre avec un frère de 10 ans son aîné. Mais je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà tard, et je dois accomplir mes devoirs de maîtresse de maison, en l'occurrence, vérifier les comptes de la maison avec Mrs. Reynold, la femme de charge (avant de me livrer cette après-midi à la torture d'essayer toutes les robes que mon mari m'offre en cadeau de mariage- essayer quelques robes ne me dérange pas, mais 15 d'un coup est un peu trop pour moi). J'espère vraiment que nous pourrons nous voir bientôt : tu seras sans doute au mariage de Jane et de Mr. Bingley, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'embrasse, chère Charlotte, salue ton époux de ma part- s'il le veut bien.

Elizabeth Darcy.

Lettre XII : Mrs. Collins à Mrs. Darcy

Hunsford, le 7 février 1814

Chère Lizzie,

Merci d'avoir consacré un peu de ton temps déjà très occupé à écrire à ta vieille amie. Je te remercie aussi pour tes félicitations. En fait, j'ai été très soulagée de recevoir ta lettre, car je craignais que ton époux ne t'autorise pas à correspondre avec l'épouse d'un simple pasteur. Le mien ne m'a encore rien interdit, mais comme je doute qu'il ait remarqué notre amitié particulière, et que du reste, il ne surveille pas mes correspondances car à l'heure où j'écris mes lettres, il est le plus souvent dans son jardin ou bien à Rosing pour présenter ses hommages à sa protectrice, je pense être relativement tranquille de ce côté. Si jamais, cependant, il venait à apprendre notre correspondance, je t'avoue que j'ignore quelle serait sa réaction, car bien qu'il craindrait sans doute la réaction de sa protectrice en apprenant que je suis en lien avec le « serpent »(car c'est ainsi que t'appelle Sa Grâce), il pourrait cependant se rengorger de voir sa maison être l'un des derniers liens entre Pemberley et Rosing : je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi d'être porteur des nouvelles de votre famille auprès de ta tante par alliance, car comme tu as fait les frais, Lady Catherine tient absolument à se mêler de toutes les affaires de ses neveux, et la nouvelle d'un héritier à Pemberley l'intéressera certainement le moment venu. Cependant, il me semble que le messager officiel sera le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Enfin qu'importe, car en principe, ni mon époux, ni sa protectrice ne sont susceptibles de lire ma correspondance- et si elle venait à l'apprendre et la désapprouver, nous pourrions toujours demander à ma sœur Maria de jouer le rôle de relais entre nous( car Lady Catherine serait très capable, à mon humble avis, de soudoyer une servante pour m'espionner et connaître la provenance de mon courrier). Considérant cette incertitude, tu comprendras, chère Lizzie, que je n'ai pas revendiquée notre amitié lorsque Sa Grâce m'a demandé si je te connaissais bien, car ce sujet est encore trop sensible : pardonne ma lâcheté, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas gâcher les fondations de mon mariage, car tout le monde n'a pas comme toi la chance d'épouser un homme aussi amoureux que l'est ton époux. Enfin, bref, tu l'auras compris, pour bien m'entendre avec mon mari, je me dois de supporter toutes es remarques de Sa Grâce, qui d'ailleurs se mêle de tout sans rien connaître : figure-toi qu'elle, qui n'a sans doute jamais rien fait de ses dix doigts, entend me donner des conseils sur la manière de tenir ma maison, sur comment l'aménager,sur les lectures qui sont convenables pour une femme de mon rang, voir même sur la meilleure manière d'entretenir mon poulailler ! Et je ne te parle pas de la musique. J'écoute donc poliment mais je n'en pense pas moins, contrairement à mon époux, qui écoute servilement, et agit avec empressement. Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai accepté un tel homme je ne ferai aucun commentaire là-dessus. Je pense que je supporterai tout cela très bien, si nous voyons Lady Catherine moins souvent, mais nous sommes invités à dîner pas moins de deux fois par semaine. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, nous ne dinons jamais dans la grande salle à manger : nous nous contentons de la petite salle à manger, qui effectivement, est à peine plus petite que le grand salon de mes parents. Nous passons ensuite dans le petit salon, où se trouve un piano-forte, et surtout, la fameuse cheminée à 800£ dont tu as tant entendu parler. Nous ne sommes jamais conviés dans les autres pièces, mais la plupart sont de toutes façons condamnées faute d'occupants. Cela vaut sans doute mieux, d'ailleurs, quand on voit l'état de la partie ouverte. Rien que le petit salon est dans un état pitoyable : le piano-forte est désaccordé, le parquet, branlant, les miroirs sont ternis, les rideaux, rapiécés, les tapis, élimés, les fauteuils, de belle facture, d'ailleurs tachés. Quand à la cheminée, elle ne vaut à mon avis pas son prix : c'est une cheminée certes du plus beau marbre, mais du plus mauvais goût en ce qui concerne les sculptures, qui sont vaguement pseudo-gothiques. A vrai dire, je crois que Lady Catherine se prend elle-même pour une sorte de reine médiévale : lorsque l'on se tient au salon, elle s'assied dans une sorte de trône trop grand pour elle, tandis que nous autres nous tassons de notre mieux sur les canapés autour. Par ailleurs ses vêtements, d'une coupe démodée, sont taillés dans des tissus bruns-beige, très laids, si tu veux mon avis. Elle impose pourtant ce style très démodé à sa fille. Miss de Bourgh est une créature chétive, maladive, intelligente sans doute, mais complètement sous l'emprise de sa mère, laquelle est encore persuadée que sa fille doit être gouvernée en tout, alors qu'elle a déjà 27 ans. Du fait de cette emprise, Miss de Bourgh, malgré ses 30 000 £ de dot et la perspective d'hériter du domaine de sa mère, n'est toujours pas mariée, simplement parce que sa mère s'était mise en tête de lui faire épouser Mr. Darcy. Figure-toi qu'elle n'a pas même été présentée à la Cour, au prétexte d'une santé fragile. Cependant, il me paraît évident que Miss de Bourgh serait en bien meilleure santé si elle voyait seulement un peu plus la lumière du jour et voyait d'autres personnes que sa mère, qui ne la voit que comme un pantin. Je pense qu'en souhaitant marier sa fille à son neveu, Sa Grâce cherchait à s'assurer un certain pouvoir sur Pemberley j'en viens même à soupçonner Sa Grâce d'avoir eu un gros chagrin d'amour et d'orgueil en voyant feu ton beau-père lui préférer sa jeune sœur. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'a jamais démordu de ces prétendus fiançailles, au point d'avoir refusé pour sa fille un certain nombre de partis avantageux, dont le moindre était le Colonel Fitzwilliam, « seulement » le second fils d'un comte, et le meilleur, nul autre que le Marquis de Merteuil, un aristocrate français certes en exil, mais n'en disposant pas moins de revenus importants et d'un grand prestige à la cour (et son retour auprès de Miss de Bourgh n'est pas même envisageable, car il s'est depuis marié avec la fille aîné du duc de Montrose- Lady Catherine s'en mord les doigts). Bref, tu l'auras compris, Rosing Park est à l'image de sa propriétaire : ancien, certes, prestigieux, assurément, mais en très mauvais état, et à la limite de la ruine. En somme, c'est très différent de ce que tu me décris de ton nouveau foyer. En ce qui concerne le mien, je suis très satisfaite du presbytère, qui est « parfaitement adapté à la famille d'un pasteur et de sa famille », comme le dit si bien mon époux, et ce malgré l'influence de Lady Catherine (je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pris mon époux de prendre Sa Grâce au mot lorsqu'elle s'est demandé à voix haute si des étagères ne seraient pas utiles dans des penderies -au pris d'un grand effort, j'ai réussi à limiter l'expérimentation à une seule chambre).

Quelle satisfaction et quel soulagement c'est de pouvoir t'écrire toute mon exaspération face ces attitudes ridicules. Te voilà donc prévenue : il est vraisemblable que je te parle beaucoup de Sa Grâce dans mes lettres. Je dois te quitter, chère Lizzie, mes devoirs de femme de pasteur m'appellent, et je dois préparer le culte de dimanche prochain. Répond-moi vite, ta correspondance me sera une bouffée d'air frais dans cette vie qui bien que confortable, ne sera sans doute pas très épanouissante. Quelle tristesse que nous autres femmes dépendions tant de nos maris pour exister.

Je te sers dans mes bras, salue de ma part ton époux.

Sincèrement

Charlotte Collins.


	9. Lettre 13

Lettre XIII : Elizabeth Darcy à Jane Bennet

Pemberley, le 7 février 1814

Ma très chère Jane,

Je te savais romantique, mais je suis au regret de devoir te détromper : je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon mari. J le reconnais, il est gentil, attentionné, respectueux, tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne l'aime pas : je l'aime bien. Dans l'absolu, je te le concéde, mon mariage n'est pas entièrement sans affection : il est cependant d'avantage bâti sur un respect mutuel et une bonne entente, du moins en ce qui me concerne. N'insiste pas, je n'ai ni ta bonté, ni ta candeur, je ne peux pas prétendre au même bonheur que toi, point.

Si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve que mon mari est trop timide en société, y compris lorsqu'il est entouré de familiers. Le résultat, c'est qu'on a l'impression qu'il se cache : figure-toi qu'hier soir, nous étions invités à dîner chez Mr. Et Mrs. Potter avec pratiquement tout ce que le Derbyshire compte de bonnes familles- du moins, toutes les familles qui ne sont pas à Londres pour la Saison. Il y avait donc Mr. et Mrs. James Potter, bien entendu, ainsi que leur fille, Miss Beatrix Potter, et leur fils adulte, Harry, le révérend Snicket, son épouse et leurs deux filles, Miss Violette Snicket et Miss Prunille, Mr. et Mrs. Tidler, et leurs trois filles, Miss Grace Tidler, Miss Anne et Miss Charity, Mr. et Mrs. Arendt, accompagnés de leur fille Hannah, Mrs. veuve Elgar, escortée par sa fille Miss Marianne Elgar et son fils, Mr. Edward Elgar, Miss Candy, une vieille demoiselle un peu excentrique, et enfin, Sir Edmund et son épouse Lady Ferrier, un jeune couple qui a exactement les mêmes âges que mon mari et moi-même.

Toutes les jeunes filles, richement dotées, y compris les filles du révérend, qui ont du bien par leur mère, étaient à marier, et j'ai le chagrin de dire que j'ai été très mal accueillie par presque toutes ces demoiselles et leurs mères. Seules Lady Ferrier et Miss Candy l'ont témoignée un peu de gentillesse. Il fallait m'y attendre, compte-tenu des circonstances de notre mariage.

Ces dames ont donc été très piquantes avec moi, et j'ai été heureuse au dîner que les convenances veuillent qu'on ne sépare pas à table des époux qui n'ont pas encore fêté leurs noces de coton : ainsi, j'ai été assise auprès de mon époux qui serrait ma main sous la table pour me signifier son soutien chaque fois que la langue de ces vipères se faisait trop pointue à mon endroit. Sans ce soutien, je crois que j'aurais fondu en larmes avant le dessert et aurais de ce fait perdu toute ma répartie. Je redoutais après le dîner l'habituelle séparation des hommes et des dames qui me laisserait sans soutien à la merci de ces femmes, et je me préparais à me réciter mentalement du Shakespeare toute la soirée, mais contre toute attente, j'ai été agréablement surprise. D'abord, ces dames ont décidés de me faire sentir que nous n'étions pas du même monde en me laissant à l'écart, ce qui me convenait très bien, mais très vite, Lady Ferrier est venue me rejoindre, et s'est vite révélée être une alliée. En effet, elle et moi avons des parcours similaires.

Elle a spontanément engagée la discussion avec moi, et s'est vite révélée être aussi intelligente que jolie, et nous nous sommes vite découvert un goût commun pour la taquinerie. Elle m'a confié avoir naturellement une certaine sympathie pour moi dans la mesure où d'une part nos maris sont amis, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle s'est retrouvé dans une situation semblable à la mienne il y a moins d'un an. Laisse-moi te raconter son histoire. Monsieur le Baron de Germiny était un aristocrate français, descendant d'une vieille famille, mais qui a été complètement ruiné à la Révolution française. Réfugié avec sa famille en Angleterre, il y éleva ses sept enfants, dont cinq filles, et tenta de refaire fortune dans le commerce, ce qu'il parvint à faire dans une certaine mesure. Néanmoins, il ne retrouva jamais sa fortune d'antan, d'autant qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de ses terres avant la Révolution. Monsieur le Baron mourut il y a quatre ans, laissant ses trois plus jeunes filles à la charge de leur frère aîné, le plus jeune étant parti tenter sa chance en France, et les deux sœurs aînées ayant fait de beaux mariages au sein de la communauté française à Londres. Mlle Clotilde avait 17 ans à la mort de son père, et n'avait pour toute recommandation que sa fraîcheur, son titre de fille de baron et sa dot de 2000£. Elle avait 19 ans quand elle rencontra dans un bal à Londres Sir Edmund, 8000£ de rentes, donc deuxième fortune du Derbyshire, qui tomba éperdument amoureux d'elle, et après s'être assuré qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, l'épousa dans les six mois qui suivirent leur rencontre.

Du fait de sa petite dot, et de son origine française -indécelable à son accent, si tu veux mon avis : elle a été élevé à Londres- ajouté au fait qu'elle a « attrapé » le deuxième célibataire le plus convoité de la région, la pauvre Clotilde a reçu un accueil très semblable à celui que je reçois. Elle a cependant tenu à me rassurer en m'affirmant qu'au bout de six mois, comme dans toutes sociétés, les rumeurs s'éteignent, et l'on finit par être acceptée. Comme quoi, la « haute-société » n'est pas si différente de celle de Meryton. Elle m'a également assuré que le fait de vivre avec celui qu'on aime permet de tout surmonter, car à ses yeux, il ne fait aucun doute que mon mariage est un mariage d'amour.

Interloquée, je lui ai demandée à quoi elle voyait cela, ce à quoi elle m'a répondu que la manière que nous avons de nous chercher systématiquement l'un l'autre du regard dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce ne lui laissait aucun doute. Je reconnais que j'ai beaucoup cherché du regard mon mari, mais n'est-il pas normal, dans une société hostile, de rechercher le soutien d'un regard ami ? J'aurai volontiers continué cette conversation plus avant mais les portes du salon où nous nous tenions s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là sur les hommes qui revenaient du billard, et nous nous sommes toutes levées pour les accueillir. Dès que tout le monde fut assis, Miss Potter, en tant que fille des hôtes a rempli ses devoirs en proposant un peu de musique. Elle s'est installé au piano et nous a interprété, d'une manière charmante je dois l'avouer, un air de _La Flûte Enchantée_ , de Mozart, « Ach, Ich fühl's... », où la pauvre Pamina se lamente de l'inconstance de son amant, et envisage de mourir de chagrin.

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle regardait mon époux d'un air aussi insistant. Sans doute préparait-elle déjà la suite de son plan machiavélique, puisqu'elle nous a ensuite pratiquement obligé, Fitzwilliam et moi, à chanter en duo. Dieu merci, Miss Snicket s'est proposé pour nous accompagner, autrement c'eut été un massacre s'il avait fallu que je joue. Miss Potter nous a donc suggéré un duo : notre choix s'est porté sur le seul des duos disponibles que je connaissais, la première scène des _Noces de Figaro_ de Mozart. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les paroles de Susanna, qui déclare : « vraiment, il est fait pour moi » pourrait avoir tant de double-sens. Cela n'a pas manqué de me troubler, de même que la très belle voix de mon époux qui nous a caché de grands talents musicaux et un petit talent théâtral. Je ne faisais pas le poids à ses côtés.

J'ai donc bien peur de m'être ridiculisée tout au long de la soirée, et bien qu'il m'ait affirmé le contraire sur le chemin du retour, j'ai bien peur que mon époux ait eu honte de présenter à ses amis une épouse si gauche et si peu accomplie devant toutes ces dames. Il a été très gentil, cependant, et m'a même assuré qu'il était au contraire très fier de moi, et certain d'avoir fait des jaloux parmi les messieurs présents. Quand aux dames, il m'a certifié qu'elles n'agissaient ainsi que par jalousie. Sa gentillesse m'a une fois de plus mise mal à l'aise, et j'ai préféré changer de sujet en l'interrogeant sur Sir Edmond.

Il s'est avéré que celui-ci est un ami d'enfance de mon époux, et qu'ils s'entendent à merveille. Fitzwilliam m'a alors raconté quelques anecdotes de son enfance, et notamment quelques bêtises qu'ils ont pu faire tous les deux, voire tous les trois, avec Wickham. Tu t'en doutes, mon mari a été ravi d'apprendre que je m'étais bien entendu avec Lady Ferrier, et nous avons convenu que nous devions les inviter au plus vite à dîner. Le temps de décider cela, nous avions atteint Pemberley. Ce n'est qu'alors, quand mon époux m'a aidé à descendre de voiture que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché ma main qu'il avait prise au début du trajet lorsqu'il m'avait rassuré. Me rendre compte que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, et le léger baiser qu'il a déposé sur ma main avant de la lâcher m'ont rendu un peu perplexe. Quelle chose étrange que le mariage, tout de même, qui vous change la vision d'un homme en un mois ! Mais assez parlé de moi.

Tu me disais dans ta dernière lettre que tu espérais que tes futures belles-sœurs apprendraient à t'apprécier avec le temps. Douce Jane, toujours généreuse, presque à l'excès, incapable de voir le mal où que ce soit ! Hélas, ma pauvre sœur, j'ai bien peur que les sœurs de ton cher Bingley ne veuillent jamais chercher à te voir d'un bon œil, car je doute que Miss Bingley puisse jamais te pardonner d'être ma sœur, moi qui lui ai volé Mr. Darcy, ni d'avoir empêché le mariage de Bingley avec Georgiana, aussi insensé ce projet puisse être : Georgiana est beaucoup trop jeune, et de toute façon, c'est de toi que Bingley est amoureux de manière irrémédiable. Tant pis pour Miss Bingley, elle n'est qu'une créature égoïste, incapable de se réjouir d bonheur de son propre frère ! Non, je ne suis pas méchante, je suis simplement lucide et réaliste. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai écrit à Papa qu'il ne devait pas laisser Lydia aller à Londres, ni laisser Wickham approcher. Sais-tu par hasard s'il a l'intention de me répondre ? Je t'avoue que cette absence de réponse m'inquiète un peu, lui qui répond toujours fidèlement à mes lettres ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas mal !

Je te quitte, Georgiana m'appelle, car il est l'heure de notre leçon de piano. Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, salue de ma part tout le monde à Longbourn et à Meryton.

Ta petite sœur

Lizzie Darcy.

 **Le duo que chantent Elizabeth et Darcy est la première scène des Noces de Figaro de Mozart (mon opéra préféré, j'avoue tout).**

 **Les noms des invités sont presque tous issus de la littérature. La famille Potter est un hommage conjoint à l'auteur Beatrix Potter, une des premières grandes auteurs pour enfant, et à _Harry Potter_. La famille Snicket est un hommage à l'auteur Lemony Snicket, auteur des _Désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire_ , la famille Tidler est inspirée de la famille Tidler dans le fabuleux livre de Marie-Aude Murail _Miss Charity_. Les Arendt sont un hommage à la philosophe Hannah Arendt, auteure de plusieurs essais sur le totalitarisme. La famille Elgar est un hommage au compositeur Edward Elgar, qui a composé entre autres les fameuses _Pump and circumstances_. **

**Enfin, Miss Candy est une sorte de caméo de la délicieuse institutrice de _Matilda_ de Roald Dahl, quand les Ferrier sont nommés ainsi à cause de la grande Kathleen Ferrier, qui était une chanteuse lyrique immensément douée.**


	10. Lettre 14

Lettre XIV : Miss Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Le 14 février 1814, Gracechurch Street

Ma Lizzie,

Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu fais confiance à ton mari, mais bien sur, il est évident que malgré toute l'affection que tu lui portes, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, mais alors pas du tout. Il va de soi également que tu supporterais très bien de vivre sans lui et de t'appeler encore Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Je ne te poserai plus de question sur ce sujet. De toute façon, j'ai bien trop de choses à te raconter pour t'ennuyer avec ça. Je sais que cela ne fait même pas trois jours que nous sommes parti de Longbourn, mais nous avons fait tellement de choses, et nous en avons tellement d'autres prévues ! Mais commençons par le commencement. D'abord, merci d'avoir écrit à Papa : grâce à toi, Lydia est restée avec à Longbourn, malgré ses cris et ses protestations. Entre nous, je ne sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre entre les deux, mais espérons que cette séparation forcée aura un effet bénéfique sur Lydia et sur Kitty. Nous sommes donc arrivés il y a deux jours chez mon oncle et ma tante Gradiner, avec Maman, Mary (que Papa a obligé à venir, en disant que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de voir d'autres endroits : je crois pourtant qu'elle aurait bien échangé sa place contre celle de Lydia), Kitty, et bien sur mon cher Charles. Deux jours que nous sommes là, donc, et Maman m'emmène chaque jour courir les magasins de Londres pour trouver ma robe de mariée, mon trousseau, et bien sur, bien d'autres choses, n'ayant d'ailleurs pas forcément de rapport avec mon mariage. Je suis bien obligée souvent de la refréner dans ce tourbillon d'achat, car j'ai bien peur autrement que tout l'argent que Papa nous a donné, ainsi que celui que tu m'as envoyé (300 £, vraiment, tu n'aurais pas du, c'est une somme énorme !) ne passe dans des choses superflues. Inutile de te dire que mon succès est très mitigé. J'espère cependant qu'elle se tiendra mieux lorsque nous devrons sortir, comme par exemple après-demain, où nous sommes invitées à un bal chez les Bingley. En réalité, notre première sortie est ce soir, mon cher Charles nous invite à l'opéra. Je sais que ce n'est pas très charitable, mais je dois reconnaître que je suis reconnaissante à mon oncle Gardiner d'organiser de son côté une petite soirée avec des amis d'enfance qui retiendra Maman chez eux. Seules Mary, Kitty et moi irons donc voir _Giulio Cesare in Egitto_ de Haendel. Tu le sais, ce sera la première fois que j'irai à l'opéra de ma vie, et comme Charles voudrait me présenter certains de ses amis, je suis heureuse que Maman ne vienne pas : tu t'en doute, dès qu'elle l'a su, elle ne s'est plus senti de joie, et a décidé, sans même connaître le nom, le rang et la fortune des gentlemen que je vais rencontrer ce soir, que l'un d'entre eux devait absolument tomber amoureux d'une de ses filles encore célibataires : en somme, à la fin de notre séjour, Maman s'attend à ce que Mary ou Kitty ou les deux soient fiancées à des gentlemen de minimum trois mille £ de rente par an. Je ne suis pas certaine cependant que nos deux sœurs soient en accord avec ces projets : après tout, Mary n'a pas vingt ans, et Kitty, à peine dix-huit, elles ont toutes les deux encore largement leur temps. Enfin, Maman est comme ça, on ne la changera pas. Ceci dit, je me demande comment elle trouvera à s'occuper quand nous serons toutes mariées ! Nous n'aurons pas tout de suite des filles, et il faudra ensuite attendre qu'elles soient en âge de se marier, et je ne pense pas que Maman verra de son vivant ces événements. En fin, ne parlons plus de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté dans le détail ce que nous avons fait depuis deux jours, à part faire les boutiques. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion d'aller à Londres, aussi Kitty et moi avons décidé d'en profiter et d'aller visiter le British Museum, et tout ce que nous y avons vu nous a beaucoup plu ! Quand je serai mariée et que nous assisterons toutes les deux à la Saison à Londres, il faudra absolument que nous allions le visiter ensemble : c'est vraiment magnifique, et je suis certaine que cela te plairait beaucoup. J'essaye de convaincre Mary de venir avec nous pour notre prochaine sortie, et je crois que j'ai trouvé une offre qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser : plusieurs écoles de musique prestigieuse proposent des visites de leurs collections d'instruments de musique : je suis certaine que cela pourra beaucoup intéresser notre taciturne sœur.

Autrement, nous avons visité quelques librairies intéressantes : Londres a ceci de magique qu'il y a des magasins spécialisés dans à peu près tout. Ainsi, j'ai vu une librairie spécialisée dans les romans, une autre dans les partitions – encore quelque chose qui intéresserait Mary si elle se donnait la peine d'y rendre. Peut-être que Miss Darcy connaît cette boutique : de ce que j'ai compris, sa collection de partitions est assez impressionnante, et la boutique m'a paru fréquentée principalement par des jeunes filles de la bonne société, voire même de la très bonne société londonienne, ce qui n'est guère étonnant, car c'est une boutique fort bien fournie.

Nous avons également rendu visite à des amis des Gardiner, et nous sommes beaucoup resté chez eux : nous sommes toujours en Angleterre, et le temps est passablement catastrophique, ce qui nous confine souvent une bonne partie de la journée, même si nous avons toujours quelques rayons de soleil qui nous permettent de sortir. Ceci dit, rester à la maison ne me dérange pas : nos jeunes cousins sont tellement charmants ! Je crois que ce sont les plus gentils enfants que je connaisse, et ils sont vraiment très bien élevés. La petite Amy est vraiment une enfant charmante, et Edmund prend visiblement très à cœur ses devoirs de frère aîné. Quand à Donna et Michael, ils tentent d'imiter en tous points leurs ainés, avec plus ou moins de succès, tu t'en doutes. Même s'ils sont très jeunes, ils sont à mon avis très prometteurs, et je ne doute pas que nos cousines deviennent d'ici dix ans de ravissantes jeunes filles.

Je ne peux m'empêcher tout en écrivant de regarder fréquemment vers la fenêtre : il n'est pas encore 11h du matin, mais Charles vient déjeuner puis passera l'après-midi avec nous, avant de nous emmener à l'opéra, mes sœurs et moi. Il m'a promis une surprise pour cette après-midi, je me demande ce que ce sera ! Il est tellement gentil, tellement attentionné avec moi ! Je suis vraiment très chanceuse, Lizzie, d'avoir un tel fiancé, même si je sais parfaitement que tu vois très bien comment mon fiancé peut être avec moi : je pense qu'il se comporte exactement comme mon frère avec toi. C'est à se demander si Charles ne prend pas conseil auprès de son ami pour savoir comment agir. A moins qu'à l'inverse, ton époux ne demande à mon fiancé comment te faire plaisir. En fait, je ne doute pas qu'ils parlent beaucoup de nous deux dans leur correspondance : après tout, eux-même sont les principaux sujets de la notre, la réciproque doit être vrai ! Oui, vraiment, je me considère comme l'une des femmes les plus heureuses sur cette planète : si je pouvais te voir plus souvent, mon bonheur serait, je le pense, quasiment parfait. J'ai vraiment hâte de venir te voir à Pemberley, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes progrés en piano, j'ai hâte de rencontrer Miss Darcy. Et accessoirement, je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à attendre impatiemment que tu ais des enfants : toute la famille ne demande que des petits à gâter, à commencer par Papa et moi. Et même Maman, en fait, attend avec impatience d'être grand-mère : je te l'ai dit, il faudra qu'elle trouve une nouvelle manière de passer le temps quand ses cinq filles seront (très bien) mariées : quoi de mieux que des petits-enfants qu'elle pourra gâter autant qu'elle voudra ? Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se commande, et peut-être que toi-même tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un bébé tout de suite.

On sonne à la porte, ce doit être mon fiancé. Je vais te laisser, pardonne-moi chère sœur de t'abandonner si vite pour mon futur époux, mais il me manque tellement lorsque nous sommes séparés, même pour une seule journée, que lui faire le meilleur accueil possible quand il vient est pour moi une priorité.

Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, je te promet de t'écrire de nouveau bientôt pour te raconter la suite de mes expériences à Londres. Je t'embrasse et salue bien ton époux de ma part.

Ta sœur, Jane Bennet


	11. Lettre 15

Lettre XV : Mr. Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Longbourn, le 14 février 1814

Ma petite Lizzie,

Ta compagnie dans la bibliothèque de Longbourn me manque , et depuis ton mariage, la maison, malgré les cris incessants de ta mère et de tes sœurs, me paraît bien vide : « un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé » étrangement, depuis leur départ pour Londres, je me sens moins seul, mais sans doute est-ce parce que Lydia, bien que contrainte et forcée, me tient compagnie. Ta lettre, tu le vois, a atteint son objectif : il est vrai que Lydia se tient très mal depuis ton mariage, et il est bon qu'elle et Kitty soient séparées. C'est pourquoi j'ai interdit Lydia de séjour à Londres et l'ai obligé à rester à la maison avec moi : elle y restera confinée jusqu'au retour de ses sœurs. J'ai entrepris de m'occuper enfin de son éducation, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard : un ois ne sera sans doute pas suffisant pour modifier son caractère. Que je regrette aujourd'hui de ne m'être as occupé plus de tes jeunes sœurs : j'aurais dû me douter que le jour de ton mariage viendrait trop vite, me privant trop tôt du seul esprit dans cette maison avec lequel j'ai du plaisir à converser ta sœur Jane est adorable et est sans doute désormais la plus sensée de mes filles encore célibataires, mais elle n'est pas aussi vive que toi, et n'a pas ton goût pour la littérature. Je ne suis pas ravi que tu ais épousé ton mari sans amour, mais son goût pour les lettres me rassure cependant : je ne t'ai pas donné à un homme complètement indigne de toi- car il est certain qu'un homme possédant une bibliothèque comme celle de ton mari ne peut pas être complètement mauvais. Tous ceux qui la connaissent me vantent cette bibliothèque : honte à toi, ma fille, de ne pas en profiter comme il se doit ! T'ai-je donc si mal élevé ? J'espère que tu as réparé cela depuis ta dernière lettre ! Je suis jaloux de ta chance, et toi tu n'en profites même pas ! « Celui qui a du pain n'a pas de dents » ! J'ai vraiment hâte de vous rendre visite pour la voir de plus près, d'autant que du peu que j'ai glané auprès de Mr. Bingley, ton époux possède des manuscrits des textes antiques, et je brûle de pouvoir les consulter. Je suppose que je devrai attendre le mariage de Jane pour enfin découvrir Pemberley, car d'ici-là, je pense que ta mère sera bien occupée. Je patienterai, peut-être grâce à Lydia (qui l'eut cru?), qui est en passe de devenir une véritable occupation. J'ai décidé de perfectionner son français, en plus des mathématiques et de la philosophie. Aussi, je lui fais lire et commenter scène par scène _Le Barbier de Séville_ , de Beaumarchais, et j'espère commencer avant la fin de la quinzaine _Le Mariage de Figaro_ , mais j'ai bien peur que si l'histoire d'amour impossible éminemment romantique de la première pièce plaît énormément à ta petite sœur, la complexité de la seconde- tant au niveau de l'histoire que du style- ne soit trop grande pour sa cervelle de linotte. C'est fort dommage que je ne me sois pas préoccupé plus de perfectionner votre français à toutes, car vous avez toutes eu de bonnes bases, du moins, de ce que je peux en juger grâce à Lydia. Peut-être pourras-tu réapprendre avec ton mari ? Je ne sais pas s'il parle français, mais je suppose que oui : un homme cultivé a dû l'étudier dans ses études.

Ta sœur me harcèle pour que je la laisse aller à Meryton. Je serais tenté de lui dire oui uniquement pour avoir un peu de calme et t'écrire sans être dérangée, mais je me dois d'être ferme : si je veux reprendre son éducation, je ne dois plus céder à ses caprices. Je lui répète donc quotidiennement que tant qu'elle ne sera pas raisonnable, elle sera interdite de sortie, car je sais pertinemment qu'elle profiterai d'une sortie en ville pour reprendre ses flirts avec les officiers- je ne lui dis pas cette dernière partie. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait grand-chose à craindre de Mr. Wickham, car il m'a semblé comprendre qu'il était fiancé à Miss King -ou du moins à ses 10000 £. Je t'avoue que je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, il a dans le regard une lueur malhonnête qui nécessite sans doute une certaine expérience pour être déchiffrée. Je ne t'en avait rien dit jusque là, car je savais que tu l'appréciais. Enfin le voilà fiancé à Miss King à moins que l'oncle de celle-ci ne s'y oppose : c'est sans doute le seul événement marquant que je puisse te rapporter, pour le reste, demande à ta mère et à tes sœurs, elles seront plus au fait que moi : tu me connais, je suis une sorte de misanthrope : ne m'intéresse que mes livres et mes filles. Par conséquent, si quelqu'un ne concerne pas mes filles ou mes livres, il ne m'intéresse pas.

J'entends des gloussements :Maria Lucas fait son devoir de chrétienne en rendant charitablement visite à ta sœur pénitente : encore une qui ferait mieux de prendre exemple sur sa sœur aînée, au lieu de ne s'intéresser qu'aux rubans et à la dentelle. Malheureusement pour elle, Lady Lucas est encore plus sotte que ta mère, et Sir Lucas n'est qu'un imbécile bouffi de suffisance : je ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait accordé la main de sa fille la plus intelligente à un idiot comme Collins. Il m'a écrit, d'ailleurs, uniquement pour m'informer de l'extrême déplaisir que Sa Grâce ressent quand on ose faire la moindre allusion à Mrs. Darcy, et déplorer l'erreur que j'ai faite en te laissant épouser un homme d'un rang supérieur au mien. Et il a mis trois pages à écrire ce que je résume en trois lignes ! Ah, non, la dernière page était consacrée à m'expliquer à quel point il est le plus heureux des hommes avec la nouvelle Mrs. Collins, qui est certainement la plus heureuse femme du monde. En somme, il m'expliquait à mots couverts à quel point il t'aurait rendue plus heureuse que Mr. Darcy ne le pourra jamais- ce dont je doute fortement. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras être heureuse qu'avec un homme que tu peux estimer et respecter, à défaut de l'aimer, et en cela, je pense que ton mari et toi êtes plus heureux que tes parents ne l'ont jamais été ensemble.

Je te quitte ici, ma chère enfant, et je te le redis, tu me manques terriblement, et j'attends avec impatience de te revoir au mariage de Jane et Mr. Bingley. Dis à ton mari qu'il est prié de prendre bien soin de toi. Je t'embrasse, ma chérie. Portes-toi bien.

Ton père Benjamin Bennet


	12. Lettre 16

Lettre XVI : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 20 février 1814

Très chère Jane

Tout d'abord, pardonne-moi de te répondre aussi tard, mais comme tu le sais, le Derbyshire est un pays de sauvages, au nord, et la neige peut parfois tomber de manière impressionnante, comme en ce moment, où nous avons plus de quatre pieds de neige, tombée en deux jours, ce qui complique singulièrement la moindre sortie. Je dois être une sauvage, car je suis désormais convaincue que le Derbyshire recouvert par la neige est le plus beau des comtés, même si Fitzwilliam et Georgiana m'affirment que c'est encore plus beau en été. La neige complique les sorties, mais les gens sont habitués, et c'est pour cette raison que nous faisons désormais nos rares sorties en traîneau : c'est absolument magique ! Ceci dit, on se déplace pas en traîneau aussi rapidement qu'à cheval, ce qui explique que ta lettre ne me soit parvenue qu'hier, et que je ne te réponde qu'aujourd'hui. Mon dieu, j'ai une foule de choses à te dire : ce n'est pas parce que nous sortons peu qu'il ne se passe rien.

Tout d'abord, tu vas me faire le plaisir de stopper ton ironie ! Rendez-moi ma sœur ! Cela ne te ressemble pas ! Aurais-tu trop fréquenté Papa et sa bibliothèque depuis mon départ ? Ou bien aurais-tu fait lire ma lettre à notre tante, et me transmettrais-tu ses commentaires ? Ou peut-être est-ce ton seul moyen de supporter Maman ? Qu'importe, je veux que tu arrêtes définitivement. Et non, un bébé n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite ! De toute façon, cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes mariés, alors vous êtes tous priés de patienter sans faire de commentaire. Quand à Maman, il lui reste encore trois filles à marier, elle n'a besoin d'un nouveau passe-temps tout de suite.

D'ailleurs, elle me semble très heureuse à Londres : si tu veux mon avis, c'était à prévoir qu'elle passerait plus de temps à chercher des choses pour nos sœurs et elle-même que pour ta robe de mariée et ton trousseau, même si elle exige que la future grande dame que tu es n'ait que le meilleur. A ce sujet, tu me remerciais pour les 300£, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit à tord : je ne t'ai jamais envoyé cette somme. Es-tu bien sûr qu'elle ne vient pas des Gardiner ou de Mr. Bingley ? J'aurai bien voulu te l'envoyer, mais cela me semble difficile : comment envoyer en toute sûreté une telle somme ? D'ailleurs, même si mon argent de poche est beaucoup plus conséquent que jamais, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir 300£ : pour être honnête, j'ai acheté un certain nombre de choses, dont une série de livres que mon époux s'est plaint de ne pas encore posséder, et que je compte lui offrir pour son anniversaire en mars- il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à faire des efforts.

Enfin, qu'importe, l'essentiel est que tu ais une belle robe de mariée, et que toutes, vous ayez de belles robes pour sortir. A ce sujet, raconte-moi tout : je veux tout savoir du bal auquel vous étiez la semaine dernière. Est-ce que Maman s'est bien comportée ? Comment a été Kitty ? Et Mary ? Pardonne-moi cet ouragan de questions, mais nous avons peu de visites et de distraction, malgré nos quelques sorties et le temps que nous passons à la bibliothèque : tu pourras dire à ce sujet à Papa que je profite (enfin) de ma chance. Vivement le Printemps, afin que je puisse sortir tous les jours marcher et revoir ma chère Lady Ferrier. Nous les avons vu pour la dernière fois il y a une semaine, juste avant que les chutes de neige ne nous confinent tous, lorsqu'ils sont venus dîner. Georgiana était ce soir-là invité chez les Morland, une riche famille voisine, qui était à Londres le soir du dîner dont je t'ai parlé dans ma dernière lettre. Leur fille aînée, Catherine, est un peu plus jeune que Georgiana, et est l'une de ses amies les plus proches, même si les Morland passent définitivement plus de temps à Londres que nous. Nous avons donc dîné en tout petit comité, ce qui convenait parfaitement à tout le monde. Après le dîner, les hommes partirent faire une partie de billard tandis que Clotilde et moi-même restions dans le salon. Nous parlâmes beaucoup, surtout de nos familles respectives.

Cette chère Clotilde est plus gâtée que nous, l'admiration qu'elle a pour chacun de ses frères et sœurs est très visible. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir êtes aussi fière de nos sœurs. Je suis fière d'être désormais la sœur de Georgiana, bien sûr, mais elle n'est pas ma sœur de sang. Je crois t'avoir dit que Clotilde est la troisième fille d'une fratrie de sept, où seules les trois filles aînées sont mariées. Ne dit surtout pas à Maman que les deux fils de feu Mr. Le Baron sont encore célibataires. Le premier reste à Londres où il a repris les affaires de son père, et l'autre, je crois aussi te l'avoir dit, tente sa chance ailleurs : il écrit, du théâtre, principalement, mais aussi des poèmes et des romans. Elle est très fière des talents artistiques de tous ses frères et sœurs : tous chantent, tous jouent d'un instrument, et tous sont paraît-il doté d'un esprit mordant. C'est vraiment une belle famille, même si je crois qu'une famille de sept enfants sera toujours appelée une belle famille pourvu qu'il y ait suffisamment de têtes, de bras et de jambes pour chacun.

Je pense cependant que leur admiration réciproque et l'affection entre eux vient d'une chance que nous n'avons pas eu : leurs parents, m'a dit Clotilde, non seulement se respectaient, mais s'aimaient énormément : le résultat a été des enfants heureux et épanouis, qui ont tous juré de ne se marier que par amour pour donner à leurs enfants la chance qu'eux-même ont eu. Pour le moment, les enfants en question ne sont que deux, des petites filles adorables selon leur tante. Je pense néanmoins qu'un troisième enfant devrait bientôt s'ajouter, car j'ai l'impression que Clotilde est enceinte. Peut-être me suis-je trompé, mais il me semble que son confinement devrait bientôt commencer. Sir Edmund n'a de son côté rien dit à mon mari, sans doute est-ce encore un secret, si c'est bien vrai. Clotilde m'a paru liée à sa fratrie par une profonde affection, je regrette qu'il n'en soit pas de même chez nous, même si Clotilde m'a dit envier la relation privilégiée que j'ai avec toi : on ne peut pas tout avoir. Ceci dit, j'espère que nos enfants, le jour où nous en aurons, s'entendront bien et auront avec leurs frères et sœurs et cousins le genre de relation des Germiny, basée sur l'affection et l'admiration. Mais je te le répète, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je laisse à mon mari le soin d'aborder la question, n'en déplaise à toi ou à Lady Ferrier.

Ceci dit, je me suis arrangé pour éviter de parler des maris, et nous avons parlé musique et littérature. Georgiana revint vers dix heures, et resta à bavarder avec nous quelques minutes avant de monter se coucher : la pauvre enfant est un peu malade en ce moment, et a besoin de repos, même si à mon avis, son frère la couve un peu trop. Après cela, les messieurs nous rejoignirent et nous bavardâmes agréablement tous ensemble pendant encore une demi-heure avant que les Ferrier ne prennent congé. Mon mari suggéra alors que nous montions à notre tour. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on fait les messieurs avant de nous rejoindre, mais je pense qu'ils ont bu peut-être un peu plus de brandy ou de porto que de raison, car mon mari me parut très détendu comparé à d'habitude.

Nous montâmes donc en devisant agréablement, et je pus lui dire toute ma satisfaction d'avoir une amie telle que Lady Ferrier, ce dont il se dit très satisfait. Je lui confiais également mes supposition à propos d'un possible bébé chez eux d'ici peu mon mari me répondit que « c'est bien des choses de dame de noter ce genre de détail », ce à quoi j'ai répliqué que je n'étais pas certaine de l'authenticité de mes suppositions. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instant quand mon époux me demanda enfin si Georgiana était rentrée : il n'était plus sûr, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'étonner, car il est toujours très attentif à tout ce qui est relatif à Georgiana. Je lui répondis par l'affirmative, et je lui dis par la même occasion ce que je pensais de son comportement de grand frère protecteur, à savoir que Georgiana pouvait trouver cela parfois pesant. Il paru étonné, mais il n'a jamais eu de frère aîné, il ne peut donc pas comparer. Bien sûr, il est toujours inquiet du fiasco de cet été avec Mr. Wickham, comme il me l'a réaffirmé. Mais enfin, il faut bien qu'il la laisse grandir : elle sera très bientôt en âge de se marier, et Dieu sait qu'il ne peut pas la séquestrer à vie à Pemberley. Ma remarque l'a fait grimacer d'une manière comique. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi détendu, même dans les moments où il se laisse aller. C'est à ce moment-là que nous atteignîmes la porte de notre chambre.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez là pour la conseiller, Elizabeth », dit-il après m'avoir fait entrer.

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tout simplement indescriptible, mais très doux, contre toute-attente. Une semaine a passé, et pourtant, je sens encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et ses mains caressant doucement mes joues et mes hanches, et ses cheveux soyeux emmêlés entre mes doigts, car un peu malgré moi, j'ai répondu à ce baiser- mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir tant il était doux et ensorcelant ? Il rompit cependant le baiser rapidement -un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, je le confesse- et s'écarta en rougissant, me laissant perplexe (d'ailleurs, je le suis encore).

« Pardonnez-moi, Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas vous forcer. » s'est-il empressé de s'excuser. Le gentleman avait visiblement repris le dessus.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondis-je. Je crois que c'est votre droit de m'embrasser. »

Il me regarda longuement et s'écarta pour aller se changer pour la nuit, l'air confus. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà couché. Il se coucha comme tous les soirs à mes côtés, (puisqu'à force de bavarder le soir jusque tard, il lui arrive souvent de rester dormir dans ma chambre. Du reste, avec le froid hivernal, nous nous tenons plus chaud de cette manière), éteignit éteignit la bougie, et comme tous les soirs, il me tourna le dos après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Je restais encore quelques minutes éveillée, à penser à ce baiser, avant de finalement m'endormir de mon côté du lit. Cependant, en me réveillant le lendemain, je sentis le bras puissant de mon mari enroulé autour de ma taille. Il dormait toujours, et je n'osais faire le moindre mouvement de crainte de le réveiller et de le gêner encore plus. Il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions en se réveillant, et je sentis son bras quitter précipitamment ma taille. Ce n'est qu'après que je fis mine à mon tour de m'éveiller.

Le lendemain, nous réveillâmes chacun de son côté du lit, mais comme nous avions tous deux fort mal dormi, nous convînmes que nous dormions mieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et depuis c'est ainsi que nous nous endormons et nous réveillons, sans aller pour autant plus loin. Je dois admettre d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie entière. Étrange, n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr, ne dis à personne que je t'ai parlé de cela : ce n'est pas un sujet convenable pour une jeune fille, même sur le point de se marier, d'autant que ton mariage n'est pas avant plusieurs mois.

Je dois te quitter, on m'appelle car nous partons à la messe à Lambton, en traîneau.

Je t'embrasse, chère sœur. J'ai hâte de te revoir, même si mon mari et moi-même n'allons pas à Londres tout de suite. Nous devrions y être du mois d'avril au moi de juin, sauf imprévu. Je crains de ne pas te revoir avant ton mariage. Embrasse ma mère et mes sœurs pour moi.

Elizabeth Darcy.


	13. Lettre 17

Lettre XVII : extrait du journal de Mr. Darcy

Pemberley, le 20 février

Une semaine déjà que je suis confus, j'ai définitivement besoin de coucher mes pensées sur le papier pour mieux les organiser. Une semaine que j'ai embrassé Elizabeth, et ce souvenir me hante. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Reprenons depuis le début : comment-veux-je organiser mes idées si je ne reprend pas les événements dans l'ordre?Tout a commencé lorsque les Ferrier sont venus dîner la semaine dernière. Après le dîner, j'ai proposé à mon ami une partie de billard, tandis que nos épouses restaient au salon à discuter. Bien sûr, comme toujours avec Sir Edmund, nous n'avons pas fait que jouer, nous avons également abondamment discuté en buvant quelques verres de brandy, sans doute quelques uns de trop. Nous avons surtout parlé de nos épouses. Encore un qui a la chance d'avoir trouvé une jeune femme intéressée par sa personne plus que par son argent ! Je bénis les circonstances qui m'ont obligé à dépasser mon orgueil pour ne pas ternir sa réputation, après tout, je me souviens encore du bonheur que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai compris que mon honneur exigeait que je l'épouse, résolvant le dilemme auquel je faisais face qui me poussait à choisir les attentes de ma famille ou celles de l'Amour. Je ne peux que regretter de ne pas avoir pu lui faire convenablement la cour. Et je suis conscient qu'elle m'a épousé davantage pour préserver ses sœurs qu'elle-même.

Je sais qu'elle est désintéressé pour elle-même : il suffit pour s'en convaincre de voir sa simplicité, son humilité même lorsque nous recevons ou sommes reçus : elle craint toujours de n'être pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. Elle n'est pas arrogante pour deux sous, et en cela, je sais que je n'aurais pu trouver une meilleure maîtresse pour Pemberley : je tiens de Mrs. Reyold que tout le personnel l'adore déjà, car en un mois, elle a déjà mémorisé les prénoms de tous, ainsi que les liens de parenté entre eux, y compris dans les parties où elle est le moins, comme les cuisines. Elle est également très attentive à ce que chacun puisse travailler à sa mesure et être récompensé en fonction. Ainsi, l'une des cuisinières, Mrs. Churchil attend son quatrième enfant en six ans, et la grossesse est assez difficile pour elle, de ce que m'a confié Mrs. Reynold. Le sachant, Ellizabeth est en train de réorganiser la cuisine de manière à ce que Mrs. Churchil puisse prendre un congé de deux mois pour accoucher.

Quand je lui en ai parlé, mon épouse m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de la naissance de sa jeune sœur Lydia, et qu'elle se souvenait de la fatigue qu'en avait ressenti sa mère, qui pourtant ne travaillait pas, mais s'occupait beaucoup de ses autres enfants. Elle en a donc conclu qu'une femme qui travaillait et avait en plus à prendre soin d'enfants en bas-âge avait parfaitement le droit de prendre un peu de repos pour mettre au monde ce nouveau petit être, d'autant que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à Pemberley, et nous ne recevons pas beaucoup. Mon épouse a donc réorganisé les fonctions de chacun en cuisine, de manière à ce que le travail de chacun n'augmente pas trop sans que pour autant cela se ressente à l'étage. En fait, son nouveau système est tellement efficace, que la semaine dernière, alors qu'il était à l'essai, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Miss Bingley dira ce qu'elle voudra, ma chère Lizzie est une excellente maîtresse de maison. Elle prend en vérité très à cœur ses devoirs.

Elle est également une sœur merveilleuse pour Georgiana : elle sait l'écouter, lui parler, la conseiller mieux que je ne saurai jamais le faire, et j'ai bon espoir que sous sa férule, ma soeur devienne bientôt à son tour une très bonne maîtresse de maison, attentive à chacun. Ma chère petite sœur ! Comme elle grandit vite : le jour se rapproche où elle me quittera pour se marier ! J'espère que sa mise en ménage sera plus facile que la mienne. Cependant, ne serait-ce que pour elle, je sais que je ne regretterai jamais mon mariage : enfin elle a une dame sur qui prendre exemple, et avec Lizzie, elle apprend le sens de « faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur » veut dire, de même qu'elle sait désormais l'importance de la dévotion à la famille malgré tout. En effet, je sais bien que Lizzie ne m'a épousé que pour sa mère et ses sœur, comme pour compenser son refus de garantir leur position en épousant Mr. Collins.

Le seul fait de penser que ce crapaud aurait pu se pavaner au bras de MA femme me donne des frissons d'horreur. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur mari possible pour Elizabeth, mais je suis bien certain qu'il aurait encore pire que moi, car je suis presque certain qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter à la forcer sans même s'en rendre compte, juste au nom de ses soi—disant droits conjugaux. C'est peut-être un homme d'Eglise, mais je doute qu'il comprenne jamais ce que signifie aimer sans retour : c'est donner, c'est recevoir, c'est soigner. Ce n'est jamais voler, violer, prendre par la force. Je pense que simplement parce que je sais cela, je suis un meilleur époux pour ma chère Elizabeth. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que je met mieux en application ces beaux principes, à la réflexion.

J'en reviens à ma discussion avec Sir Edmund. L'alcool aidant, j'en suis venu à lui dire que je n'avais toujours pas consommé le mariage car je craignais de blesser mon épouse. Il m'a répondu être très étonné, car sa femme était persuadée que Lizzie et moi-même avions fait un mariage de pur amour, comme eux. Je lui expliquais alors les raisons qui avaient poussés Lizzie à m'épouser, et conclus en disant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aime vraiment, même s'il est désormais certain qu'elle ne me hait plus. Cependant, les mots de Sir Edmund restèrent dans ma tête et sous leur impulsion et sous celle de l'alcool, je ne pus résister à la tentation alors que nous entrions dans notre chambre le soir même, d'embrasser Elizabeth. C'était notre premier baiser depuis notre mariage, et encore, car je ne l'avais embrassé que brièvement sur la joue. Cette fois-ci, cependant, je l'embrassais pour de bon. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste : je me contentai de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je restais quelques secondes ainsi puis je sentis ses mains agripper mes épaules avant de sentir ses bras se nouer timidement autour de mon cou. Prenant cela pour une invitation, je m'autorisai à approfondir le baiser timidement. Humblement, ma langue frappa contre ses lèvres, et je les sentis s'entrouvrir entre les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser, et nos langues commencèrent un étrange ballet tandis que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux. J'autorisais alors les miennes à descendre sur ses hanches.

Elle répondait si bien à mon baiser que je me sentis poussé par le désir d'aller plus loin. C'est alors que retentit dans ma tête comme une cloche, me rappelant à l'ordre. Elle n'était sans doute pas prête, je ne devais pas la brusquer sous peine d'anéantir tout le travail fait jusque là pour gagner sa confiance. Je rompis donc notre baiser à regret. Elle ouvrit ses yeux remplis d'une surprise muette : étais-je déjà allé trop loin ? N'avais-je pas mal interprété sa réaction ? Je me rappelais notre « nuit de noces » : j'étais entré dans sa chambre où elle m'attendait, frissonnante, terrorisée. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras pur la rassurer, mais je ne savais guère comment m'y prendre. Au regard empreint à la fois de crainte et de défi qu'elle avait posé sur moi, j'avais su ce que consommer notre mariage impliquerait : je posséderais son corps, mais son cœur me serait fermé à jamais, et son esprit serait brisé. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle,c'eut été l'attaquer, la blesser : certaines choses sont faites pour être données, pas prises. Je me revois encore lui offrant de ne pas consommer notre mariage immédiatement, et le soulagement mêlé d'indignation que j'avais lu sur son visage, sa crainte que je ne la trouve pas assez tentante pour la prendre complètement comme mon épouse.

Moins d'un mois avait passé depuis cette nuit, et qu'allais-je faire ? D'abord l'embrasser sans son accord, et ensuite ? La posséder sans qu'elle le désire ? Suis-je un gentleman ? Je choisis donc de m'écarter d'elle et lui demandai pardon pour ma conduite. Elle me répondit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner car l'embrasser faisait partie de mes droits sur elle. Ce qui techniquement n'est pas faux. Accessoirement, c'est même le moindre de mes droits. J'aurai bu un verre de plus, je pense que j'aurai cédé à la tentation. Mais je suis un gentleman, et je veux voir ma femme comme autre chose qu'un simple objet ne servant qu'à me donner du plaisir et un héritier. Je veux qu'elle m'aime. Je préférais donc m'éloigner et aller me préparer pour la nuit.

Lorsque je revins, mon épouse était déjà couchée. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et lui souhaitais bonne nuit. Elle me répondit d'un ton absent. J'éteignis et lui tournais le dos pour dormir. Je la sentis se retourner quelques minutes avant que sa respiration ne s'apaise. Moi-même, comme toujours lorsque je bois plus que de raison sans pour autant être ivre, restais éveillé, à repenser à notre baiser. Elle m'avait paru consentante. M'étais-je trompé ? L'avais-je blessée ? Je me retournais vers elle. Elle dormait paisiblement, éclairée par un rayon de lune qui tombait à travers une fente entre les rideaux de notre lit. Je 'appuyais sur un coude pour mieux la contempler. Jamais je ne l'avais trouvée aussi belle, aussi enchanteresse, en un mot, aussi inaccessible. Je m'entendis murmurer « je vous aime » à son oreille, qui lui parvint peut-être dans ses songes. Je m'autorisais à me rapprocher encore d'elle jusqu'à embrasser ses cheveux, et allais même jusqu'à passer mon bras délicatement autour de sa taille, me berçant un instant de l'illusion que nous étions un couple normal qui venait de s'adonner aux plaisirs de l'Amour. Et bien que je me sois promis d'ôter mon bras de sa taille avant de m'endormir, c'est dans cette position que je me réveillais le lendemain matin, sentant ma femme remuer dans un demi-sommeil. J'ôtais précipitamment mon bras, et elle se réveilla pour de bon quelques instants plus tard. Je priais pour qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de rien, et qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir ainsi empiété sur son espace sans son autorisation.

La journée passa sans incident vraiment notable sinon que la neige se mit à tomber abondamment vers midi pour la plus grande joie de mon épouse et de ma sœur qui s'emmitouflèrent soigneusement pour aller faire une promenade dans le parc dont elles revinrent les joues rosies par le froid et les yeux brillants. L'autre incident notable fut que je fus incapable de me concentrer sur mes tâches, trop tourmenté par le souvenir de la nuit précédente. Le soir, lorsque nous allâmes nous coucher, je fus très attentif à me mettre de mon côté du lit pour n'être pas tenté de reprendre la même position que la veille. Je dormis très mal cette nuit-là, mais à ma grande surprise, mon épouse souffrit de la même insomnie que moi, comme elle me le confirma le lendemain matin. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait sans pour autant parvenir à déterminer quoi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui avouais la position dans laquelle j'avais si bien dormi la nuit précédente, et à mon grand étonnement, non seulement, elle ne m'en voulu pas, mais elle m'avoua même qu'elle s'en était rendu compte, et qu'elle avait fort bien dormi.

Je suggérais alors que nous pourrions peut-être envisager l'éventualité de dormir enlacés, ce qu'elle accepta, à ma grande joie. Depuis, nous dormons donc elle dans mes bras, sans aller pour autant plus loin, et je me soumet de bonne grâce à cette douce torture de la sentir à la fois si proche et si loin de moi. Néanmoins, je serais prêt à l'attendre une vie entière s'il le fallait. J'espère cependant ne pas en être réduit à cette extrémité.

Récapitulons : nous sommes mariés depuis un mois. Nous dormons dans le même lit depuis le même temps, et enlacés depuis une semaine. Nous avons partagé un baiser. Elle ne se défit plus de moi, et peut-être même qu'elle m'aime bien quand à moi, je suis encore plus désespérément amoureux d'elle que lorsque je l'ai demandé en mariage. Peut-être que d'ici un an, ma femme acceptera vraiment de consommer notre mariage. Avec un peu de chance. Mais j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas, car je suis pratiquement certain que si je lui posais directement la question, elle me répondrait quelque chose comme quoi elle ne pourrait pas refuser car cela fait partie de mes droits sur elle.

J'espère vraiment que maintenant que j'ai enfin couché mes tourments sur le papier, je pourrai me concentrer sur mon travail, car avoir le souvenir des lèvres de Lizzy sur les miennes est passablement déconcentrant, et j'ai pris du retard par rapport à certaines affaires concernant certaines familles qui dépendent de Pemberley : je ne dois pas laisser mes préoccupations personnelles empiéter sur mes devoirs.


	14. Lettre 18

**Lettre XVIII : Miss Bennet à Mrs. Darcy**

Gracechurch Street, le 27 février 1814

Ma chère Lizzie,

Je sais que ça t'énerve, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que les choses se passent décidément de mieux en mieux avec ton mari ! Je n'y peux rien, si tu ne veux plus de commentaires sur le sujet, tu n'as qu'à ne plus m'en parler. Je vais changer de sujet, cependant, car je ne voudrai pas empêcher notre correspondance.

Londres est vraiment une ville merveilleuse. Je t'ai dit que nous étions allé à l'opéra, c'était tout simplement magique ! Les chanteurs, la musique, la mise en scène, les décors, tout était merveilleux ! Je crois que j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie. A côté de ce que j'ai entendu, nos pauvres talents pour la musique ne font décidément pas le poids ! C'était une soirée magique, et d'autant plus que mon cher Charles était avec moi, et que nous étions sans Maman, ce qui a été libérateur à un point inimaginable. L'absence du chaperon maternel nous a fait à toutes beaucoup de bien, surtout à Kitty. Je suis très fière de ses progrès sans Lydia ou Maman à côté d'elle. Elle a fait quelques commentaires très sensés sur l'opéra pendant l'entracte lorsque Mr. Bingley nous a présenté quelques uns de ses amis, Mr. Ashley, Mr. Bertram et Mr. Dean. Ces jeunes gens ont, je crois, été ravis de voir une jeune fille avec du goût : il faut dire qu'un certain nombre de jeunes filles présentes dans la salle se plaignaient de ce que tel chanteur n'articule pas assez, ou de ce que la musique était étrange, bref le genre de critiques que font les insupportables jeunes ladies qui veulent montrer à quel point elles sont cultivées. Je crois que les amis de Charles étaient heureux de voir une jeune fille capable d'admiration.

Néanmoins, le meilleur moment a été le surlendemain, lors de ce fameux bal dont tu veux tous les détails. Tu me disais de ne pas dire à Maman que le Baron de Germiny et son frère étaient célibataires : trop tard. Par un heureux hasard, ils étaient présents tous les deux, et Monsieur le Baron s'est montré très intéressé pas notre Kitty. Enfin, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'a invité deux fois à danser, donc Maman en a conclu -évidemment- qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Je pense qu'il est difficile de tomber amoureux en seulement deux danses (encore que...) mais il est certain cependant qu'il est très intéressé par elle, car il a désiré la revoir, et a été très heureux de la voir m'accompagner chez les Bingley avant-hier. C'est un jeune homme absolument charmant, soit-dit en passant. Je ne sais pas si sa sœur te l'a décrit, et quand bien même l'aurait-elle déjà fait, je vais à mon tour te la décrire, car en vérité deux description par deux personnes différentes valent souvent mieux qu'une pour se faire une idée d'une personne.

Monsieur le Baron est un beau jeune homme de 29 ans. Il est assez grand, peut-être la taille de ton époux ou peu s'en faut, et est assez mince, mais très bien proportionné. Il a les cheveux bruns presque noirs coupé assez courts et sans favoris, des yeux noisettes, un visage assez long avec des pommettes assez hautes son teint est assez pâle, mais ses lèvres sont assez rouges pour un homme. Son nez est droit, ses dents, pour ce que j'en ai vu, sont très blanches, et il parle, sans doute comme sa sœur, pratiquement sans accent. Sa conversation est d'ailleurs intéressante, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'estime pas lui-même à sa juste valeur. Il utilise souvent une sorte d'ironie un peu mordante qui me rappelle un peu Papa. Cependant, je le crois moins sarcastique et cassant que notre cher Papa. Il est d'ailleurs très admiratif de ses sœurs dont il parle avec une affection non dissimulée, et surtout, très admiratif de notre Kitty.

Car je dois te dire, chère sœur, que s'il lui a montré son intérêt au bal, il l'a encore plus manifesté par la suite, même après avoir rencontré Maman, et que Miss Bingley lui ait soufflé que nous n'avons pratiquement pas de dot et que nous vivons notre première Saison à Londres, mais il n'a pas paru rebuté du tout. Pendant le bal, j'avais pensé qu'il cherchait à rebuter Miss Bingley qui a toujours bien l'intention d'épouser quelque riche célibataire si possible titré, et M. le Baron est visiblement un candidat potentiel. Se tourner vers Kitty aurait donc pu être une manière de signifier à Miss Bingley qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Cependant, il a été ravi de nous rencontrer à Hyde Park le lendemain alors que nous promenions, Mary, Kitty , Charles et moi-même, et il s'est fait un plaisir de donner le bras à notre Kitty, tandis que son jeune frère, Monsieur Emmanuel de Germiny, qui est le portrait de son aîné en plus petit, six ans de moins, avec le teint plus mat et le caractère plus joyeux, donnait le bras poliment à Mary et comme c'est un jeune homme d'une culture remarquable, il a été capable de lui faire la discussion et de la faire parler. Le meilleur est qu'il a trouvé qu'elle était une jeune femme intéressante pour qui se donne la peine de chercher à la connaître. Cependant, il est déjà épris d'une jeune française, Mademoiselle Blanche de la Force, et je le tiens de Miss Bingley qui est malgré tout bien informée, toute la ville sait qu'il n'attend que d'asseoir un peu mieux sa fortune pour la demander en mariage et l'épouser. En d'autres termes, Mary n'a aucune chance, n'en déplaise à Maman.

Pour en revenir à Kitty et au Baron, celui-ci a carrément demandé à Maman l'autorisation de venir nous rendre visite chez mon oncle, ce qu'elle a accepté avec effusion. Désormais, il ne se passe pas deux jours sans que Kitty ne rencontre le Baron, dûment chaperonnée par Maman, ma tante Gardiner, Mary, ou encore moi-même lorsque mon cher Charles n'est pas là, car autrement, j'ai tout autant que Kitty besoin d'un chaperon. Je crois que Kitty apprécie beaucoup le Baron, indépendamment de sa fortune, ce qu'évidemment, Maman ne comprend absolument pas. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si elle en est amoureuse : elle l'apprécie, c'est certain, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse sincèrement à elle, et que Lydia n'est pas là pour l'éclipser. Elle se sent libre d'aimer quelqu'un que Lydia jugerait sans doute « ennuyeux à mourir », et ça lui fait beaucoup de bien, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle prenne une simple inclination pour le grand Amour. Je pense que le Baron est sincère, et je ne pense pas qu'il chercherait à profiter d'elle.

Dans l'absolu, épouser notre sœur ne doit pas être inenvisageable pour lui, car même si elle n'a pas de dot, l'épouser signifie s'allier à Mr. Darcy et à Mr. Bingley, qui ont une grande influence en ville : toutes les jeunes filles te détestent sans t'avoir vu, toi qui es désormais Mrs. Darcy : tu aurais vu le regard que m'a jeté Miss Dean au bal lorqu'en passant j'ai mentionné « ma sœur Elizabeth, qui a épousé récemment Mr. Darcy ». Si le regard pouvait tuer à distance, j'aurai bien peur, ma chère sœur, d'apprendre ta mort.

Du côté de Mary, elle reste égale à elle-même : si elle a apprécié l'opéra, au bal elle n'a dansé qu'une seule fois par politesse avec le Baron qui l'avait également invité par politesse : il s'est beaucoup ennuyé et a regardé Kitty qui dansait avec mon fiancé tandis que je dansais avec le Colonel Brandon, tout le long du set. Elle n'est pas prête de se marier, au désespoir de Maman. J'ai cependant trouvé le moyen d'éviter les gémissements perpétuels de Maman à propos de ses filles encore célibataires. Je lui dit que si nos sœurs se marient toutes dans les 18 mois qui viennent, d'une part cela va coûter très cher à Papa (« absurde ! Mr. Bingley et Mr. Darcy pourront bien nous aider! »), et d'autre part que cela va l'épuiser d'organiser tant de mariages en si peu de temps. Je lui demande aussi parfois si elle a tellement hâte de nous voir partir, mais elle me répond alors que je me met à parler comme toi. Enfin qu'importe, pour le moment, nos trois jeunes sœurs sont toujours célibataires, laissons-leur le temps de mener leur vie comme elles l'entendent. Il faudra cependant que je les surveille : j'ai beau n'être pas proche de Mary, je voudrais cependant lui éviter d'avoir le cœur brisé en tombant amoureuse du frère du Baron.

A propos d'argent, j'ai vérifié pour les 300£ : je suis formelle, elles venaient bien de Pemberley. Je suppose que tu te souviendrais de m'avoir envoyé cet argent, mais peut-être est-ce ton mari qui a fait cela ? Ce serait très généreux de sa part, 300£ est vraiment une somme énorme, même quand on a un revenu de 10 000 £ par an. C'est pratiquement le quart du revenu annuel de Longbourn ! Il faudra que tu éclaircisse cela avec ton époux.

Je vais devoir te quitter, chère sœur, Charles arrive, accompagné, sans surprise, de Monsieur le Baron. Et dire qu'il ne nous reste que deux semaines avant de quitter Londres. Nous avons encore tant de choses à faire, entre les essayages pour finaliser ma robe de mariée, qui est fort belle, finir d'acheter mon trousseau, et trouver des robes et des accessoires pour toutes mes sœurs, trouver une belle tenue pour Maman... Et nous irons encore deux fois au théâtre, nous sommes invitées à dîner chez les Germiny avec mon oncle et ma tante dans deux jours – nous rencontrerons ainsi Mademoiselle Marie-Laure et Mademoiselle Louise. J'espère qu'elles nous feront profiter de leurs talents musicaux, et que M. Emmanuel nous fera l'honneur de nous lire quelques pages de ses poèmes ou de ses pièces. Je te raconterais tout dans une prochaine lettre, bien entendu.

Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, Prend soin de toi, et de ta jeune belle-sœur : j'espère que sa maladie est passée sans soucis.

Jane Bennet

 **Si la famille de Germiny est une invention complète de ma part, Mlle Blanche de la Force est l'héroïne de la pièce de Bernanos et de l'opéra de Poulenc _Les dialogues des Carmélites_ , où une jeune noble incroyablement peureuse décide d'entrer au Carmel de Compiègne au moment de la Révolution. Après bien des hésitations, elle embrasse au dernier moment sa vocation de martyre en rejoignant sur l'échafaud ses sœurs condamnées à mort. C'est beau, allez lire la pièce et écouter l'opéra.**


	15. lettre 19

Lettre XIX : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 2 mars 1814

Ma très chère Jane,

Décidément, Maman a une très mauvaise influence sur toi depuis mon départ ! Il est vrai cependant que ta faiblesse est bien compréhensible : tu vas te marier, nos contemporains sont également en âge de le faire... Tu ne vis désormais que pour le mariage. Profites bien cependant des dernières semaines de célibat qu'il te reste, car le mariage apporte une foule de bouleversements. Comme on me le disait l'autre soir, « le mariage, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme et une jeune fille qui cueillent une fleur et reçoivent une avalanche sur la tête » . Je trouve que la métaphore illustre assez bien le nombre de surprises qu'apporte ce nouvel état, même si dans mon cas, je dois bien admettre que j'ai cru me charger d'un roc et ai reçu une avalanche de fleurs là où je m'attendais à une pluie de graviers.

J'ai vérifié pour les 300£ : effectivement, elles venaient bien de Pemberley puisque c'est Fitzwilliam qui te les a envoyé en les joignant à une lettre que je t'envoyais. Je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet en passant après ta dernière lettre, et il m'a avoué l'air presque penaud qu'il était bien le responsable de ce don généreux. Il ne voulait pas que je le sache, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas courir le risque de se voir accuser de tenter d'acheter mon affection en revanche, il est certain qu'il voulait me faire plaisir en te permettant d'avoir une belle robe de mariée qui te permette d'être digne le plus beau jour de ta vie, et que tu sois heureuse, car il sait parfaitement que rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te voir heureuse. Quelles stratégies ne met-il pas en place pour me plaire ! Et j'en viens à penser que soit il a la même intention que moi de faire fonctionner coûte que coûte ce mariage en essayant d'y faire entrer une part d'amour, soit il est authentiquement amoureux de moi. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ?

Pour te dire, je le soupçonnerais presque d'avoir soudoyé son cousin pour que celui-ci écourte son séjour chez leur tante et vienne me chanter les louanges de mon époux. Mais il est trop franc, et trop élevé pour s'abaisser à cela. En attendant, le dit-cousin- pour lequel tu t'inquiétais, mais il est sauf tant que tu ne dis pas à Maman qu'il est chez nous- est arrivé il y a trois jours, complètement à l'improviste, conformément à son habitude, dont mon époux m'avait averti dés notre arrivée chez nous. Si j'ai bien compris, le colonel arrivait du Kent où il était chez sa tante Lady Catherine de Bourgh, qui a été visiblement si insupportable que son neveu a préféré écourter son séjour, et Dieu sait pourtant s'il a bonne composition. En son genre, il me rappelle ton Mr. Bingley, en moins naïf, cependant- excuse-moi.

Bref, nous étions avec Georgiana dans mon boudoir mardi matin, où nous devisions gaiement lorsque Mrs. Reynold est venue nous annoncer que le Colonel Fitzwilliam arrivait. Branle-bas de combat dans la maison : sa chambre est-elle prête ? A-t-on prévenue les cuisines ? Quelqu'un a-t-il prévenue mon époux ? Georgiana, sommes-nous présentables ? En dix minutes cependant, le temps qu'il arrive, toutes ces questions étaient réglées : la maison a visiblement l'habitude. Georgiana et moi avons donc pu accueillir sereinement notre visiteur, sans mon époux, toutefois, qui, comme je l'expliquais à notre visiteur, était parti aux aurores les matin même car le toit d'une des fermes du domaine s'est écroulé sous le poids de la neige pendant la nuit, et s'il n'y a pas eu de blessés, grâce à Dieu, il a fallu reloger la famille de sept enfants qui y vivait heureusement, mon époux veille à ce qu'une maison soit toujours disposée à accueillir une famille sinistrée. Mon époux est allé sur place afin d'organiser correctement les secours, évaluer les dégâts et commencer au plus tôt les travaux pour que la ferme redevienne habitable dans les meilleurs délais, même si cela ne se fera sans doute pas avant le printemps. Tous les propriétaires ne sont pas aussi attentifs à leurs gens que mon époux, et c'est bien malheureux, à mon avis, car nous y gagnons ainsi la loyauté de nos gens. Enfin, c'est une chance que Fitzwilliam et moi-même ayons les mêmes idées sur la question.

Pour en revenir au Colonel, mon époux a été ravi de le trouver là à son retour, vers l'heure du thé ( qui a été fort copieux car mon époux, tout absorbé à sa tâche, n'avait pas même pris le temps de déjeuner). Le dîner et la soirée ont été fort plaisants, le colonel ayant entrepris de me raconter toutes les bêtises que lui et mon époux avaient fait ensemble étant enfant. C'est une nouvelle facette de mon époux que j'ai ainsi découverte, car qui croirait que cet homme si grave et consciencieux a été un vrai garnement qui faisait les quatre cent coups. Par ailleurs, le Colonel est un homme vraiment charmant, d'une conversation très agréable : il est intéressé par tout, pense à tout le monde, rit beaucoup. Certaines personnes de sa famille devraient prendre exemple sur lui. Je dois dire qu'il est capable du rare exploit de faire rire aux éclats mon époux, même si le brandy a peut-être aidé ce soir-là. Cependant Fitzwilliam n'en a pas abusé, vigilant qu'il est à ne commettre aucun impaire avec moi tant il craint de me blesser. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans le braquer que ce n'est pas parce qu'il prend quelques libertés qu'il me blesse forcément ou me manque de respect. Il est mon époux, il a sur moi quelques droits, et j'ai accepté cette condition en le recevant comme époux : je me suis engagée à le laisser disposer de ces droits, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien compris ce fait. Il faudra bien cependant s'il souhaite un héritier rapidement.

D'autres ont visiblement moins de problèmes que nous : j'avais vu juste, ma chère Clotilde attend un enfant pour bientôt. Ils nous l'ont annoncé il y a quelques jours alors que nous dînions chez eux avec Georgiana : Clotilde était tout simplement rayonnante de bonheur en nous annonçant que leur foyer était sur le point de s'agrandir. Ils ont par ailleurs demandé à mon époux de devenir le parrain de leur enfant à naître, et celui-ci a bien entendu accepté, avec cependant dans le regard comme un mélange de joie, de surprise et de fierté de recevoir un tel honneur. De mon côté, j'ai ressenti une petite pointe inconnue de tristesse en me rendant compte que j'aimerai bien un bébé. Mais au train où vont les choses, je ne sais pas quand ce souhait se réalisera.

Pourtant, à mesure que le temps passe et que je découvre les différentes facettes de mon époux, je sens que je l'apprécie de plus en plus, et l'idée d'accomplir avec lui le devoir conjugal me révulse de moins en moins. A vrai dire, les avants-goûts que j'en ai eu jusqu'ici m'ont laissé présager que l'expérience n'était peut-être pas aussi désagréable que ce que Maman m'en a dit. En tout cas, elle ne m'a pas dit que les baisers d'un époux étaient aussi doux, et pourtant les deux que j'ai reçu de mon mari étaient singulièrement agréables. Car nous nous sommes embrassés une seconde fois de manière un peu fortuite pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Nous étions dans notre lit, couchés, la lumière éteinte, dans la même position que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire enlacés assez étroitement. Mon mari, qui a pris l'habitude de m'embrasser sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, s'apprêtait à le faire lorsque je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui faire une remarque sur je ne sais plus quel sujet. C'est alors que le baiser destiné à ma joue s'est posé sur mes lèvres entre-ouvertes, où il s'est attardé et est vite devenue assez passionné car j'y ai répondu presque sans m'en rendre compte tant, comme la fois précédente, cela était doux : le repousser était largement au-dessus de mes forces et de ma volonté. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous serions allés si mon mari n'avait pas brusquement repris ses esprits lorsque ses mains posées sur mes hanches ont recommencé à descendre. Aussitôt, il a rompu le baiser et s'est écarté de moi, l'air confus. Cette fois-ci cependant, il ne s'est pas excusé, sans doute parce que j'ai gardé mes bras autour de son cou avant de le renverser pour l'embrasser à mon tour passionnément pendant de longues minutes. Sentir son corps collé au mien était une expérience incroyable, et nous avons continué à nous embrasser longtemps, sans aller plus loin cependant. Je dois dire que je suis reconnaissante à mon mari de me laisser mener les choses sur ce front-là.

Je me rend compte en me relisant que tout ce que je t'ai écrit est bien loin d'être convenable pour une jeune fille célibataire : assure-toi que personne ne lise cette lettre, et surtout pas Maman. Je ne sais vraiment ce que dirait Maman si elle tombait sur un tel courrier. En fait, je ne sais ce que me reprocherait davantage Maman : de te pervertir par des propos inconvenants ou d'être encore vierge après pratiquement deux mois de mariage. Enfin parlons d'autre chose.

Tu me disais que M. le Baron de Germiny s'intéresse beaucoup à notre Kitty, et je t'avoue que j'en ai parlé à Lady Ferrier, qui m'a confirmé cet intérêt. : il semble que dans ses dernières lettres à sa sœur, il ait parlé surtout de Kitty, de son neveu ou de sa nièce à naître, de Kitty, de la Saison, de Kitty, de leurs frères et sœurs restés à Londres et de Kitty. Il ne fait visiblement aucun doute qu'il est sincèrement amoureux d'elle, et qu'il ne la voit pas simplement comme une petite jeune fille de province qu'il serait aisé de séduire puis d'abandonner il est vrai que mon mariage-comme bientôt le tien- protège dans une certaine mesure la réputation et l'honneur de nos sœurs, et j'en suis fort heureuse.

Il me tarde de vous revoir, vous mes chères sœurs, et toi particulièrement, chère Jane, mais hélas, nous n'irons pas à Londres avant le mois de juin : aussi gentil qu'il soit, mon mari déteste la société londonienne, et évite comme la peste la période où la saison bat son plein. Il se contente de quelques apparitions aux soirées les plus cotées, et cultive soigneusement son masque d'indifférence, du moins, à en croire le Colonel Fitzwilliam. C'est pour cette raison que je ne serai présentée à la Cour que l'an prochain. Peut-êtres serons-nous présentées ensemble, aux côtés de Georgiana. Nous allons cependant organiser un bal avec nos « intimes », ce qui fera que nous serons entre 60 et 70 : la soirée ne saurait être plus importante puisque je n'ai pas encore été présentée, et c'est tant mieux, car je crains que mes nerfs, que je dois tenir de notre mère, ne supportent pas une pression telle.

Il me tarde que tu te marie, chère sœur, pour qu'enfin je e renvoie. Puisque je dois patienter, je prie pour que le temps accélère sa course et que nous soyons plus vite réunies. D'ici là, profite bien de la fin de ton séjour à Londres, embrasse les Gardiner, Maman et nos sœurs pour moi, et salue de ma part Mr Bingley.

A bientôt

Ta sœur qui t'aime, Elizabeth Darcy


	16. lettre 20

Lettre XX : Mrs. Collins à Mrs. Darcy

Hunsford, le 7 mars 1814

Très chère Lizzie,

Un mois a passé depuis notre dernier échange, aussi je prend la peine de t'écrire , car je dois t'avouer que ta conversation pétillante me manque beaucoup dans ce foyer où je dois reconnaître que les conversations intéressantes sont bien rares. Ne te méprend pas, je ne me plains pas de ce mariage et de ses inconvénients dont j'ai toujours été consciente, et même si je l'aurais souhaité plus vivant et plus élevé intellectuellement, je suis heureuse d'être enfin maîtresse de ma maison : l'enseignement de ma mère n'aura donc pas été prodigué en vain. Enfin, pour ce qui est de la conversation, j'avoue avoir été assez heureuse de la présence du Colonel Fitzwilliam ces dernières semaines, le savoir régulièrement chez sa tante est un grand soulagement. Il était chez elle jusqu'au premier mars, mais il a malheureusement écourté son séjour, prétextant une affaire urgente. Tu sais comme moi que cette affaire si urgente était d'échapper à l'ire de sa tante, car il m'a confié en aparté la veille de son départ que sa parente était le cause de son départ prématuré. Il est amusant, ne trouve-tu pas, que ces hommes capables de grandes choses, d'affronter les grands périls s'enfuient face à une femme qui les horripile.

J'ai donc su que le Colonel partait vous demander asile pour avoir un répit, car il a promis à sa tante de revenir comme à l'accoutumée pour célébrer Pâques chez elle. Heureusement que ma sœur Maria est chez moi depuis deux semaines déjà, et pour encore quatre semaines au moins. Sa conversation n'est certes pas aussi élevée que la tienne, mais sa présence est une bouffée d'air dans notre presbytère et cette société pétrifiée dans ses habitudes et ses positions. Je vais me sentir bien seule à son départ, quand je serai de nouveau en tête-à-tête avec mon époux. Dieu merci, je le vois assez peu, tant il est occupé au jardin, surtout avec le retour des beaux jours, chez Lady Catherine pour lui présenter ses hommages, ou dans sa bibliothèque, à écrire ses sermons et à chercher comment introduire et mettre en valeur un compliment à sa Grâce : la semaine lui est souvent nécessaire. J'ai beau savoir que c'est cette flatterie qui nous fait vivre, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver écœurant ces compliments dont deux par an sont à grand-peine mérités par cette grande dame. En effet, je me suis vite rendue compte que les familles qui vivent sur les terres de Rosing ne sont guère gâtées. Bien sûr, Lady Catherine dira qu'il ne faut pas que les cercles inférieurs soient trop choyés, car il leur est nécessaire de demeurer dans 'humilité propre à leur rang.

Ce n'est pourtant pas une raison pour laisser sans soin une famille pauvre que j'ai visité et dont je m'occupe régulièrement désormais : les pauvres Radcliff n'ont vraiment pas de chance : titulaires d'un bail « on-the-rock », leur maison, qui est plus une masure qu'un cottage tombe en ruine, mais Mr. Radcliff, qui travaille tout le jour pour nourrir sa famille n'a pas le temps, ni l'énergie, d'ailleurs, pour effectuer les réparations nécessaires sous peine de voir mourir ses quatre enfants, qui ont entre douze et deux ans : trois autre enfants sont déjà morts en bas-âge. Leur petit dernier, Thomas, est tombé gravement malade, et je crains pour sa vie. La mère fait des travaux de couture, mais mettre au monde ses enfants à si peu de temps d'intervalle l'a fortement affaiblie. Les deux aînées ont été placées dans des fermes, mais la famille demeure très pauvre. Lady Catherine ne peut manquer d'ignorer que des familles meurent de faim sur ses propres terres ! Cependant, l'idée qu'il soit en son pouvoir de sauver les vies de ces malheureux ne l'effleure même pas. Je tente d'organiser l'aide au village, mais les habitants sont au mieux indifférents, au pire terrorisés à l'idée de la réaction de Sa Grâce si jamais ils venaient à réaliser des actions de leur propre initiative et sans son accord. Si peu de cœur m'effraie, et je crains fort que la situation de ces gens ne fasse qu'empirer désormais que ton mari et sa tante sont brouillés, car le colonel Fitzwilliam, qui nous a régulièrement accompagné, Maria et moi, alors que nous visitions des familles, s'est entendu répondre plusieurs fois, alors qu'il annonçait que non, son cousin ne viendrait pas à Rosing cette année ni les suivantes tant que sa tante ne se serait pas formellement excusée des insultes qu'elle a proférée envers lui et sa jeune épouse, à quel point c'était dommage.

Il semblerait que ton époux ait consacré une partie de son temps et de sa fortune à soulager les malheurs des dépendants de sa tante, veillant à ce que les maison restent habitables, et à ce quel les enfants malades soient correctement soignés. Il est visiblement très aimé ici, et le Colonel s'est vu chargé plusieurs fois de vous transmettre des félicitations pour votre mariage. Pour être honnête, je crois même avoir entendu une fois une vieille femme marmonner entre ses dents que « si la vieille carne ne veut pas reconnaître Mrs. Darcy, c'est que ce doit être une fille bien Mr. Darcy a toujours eu beaucoup de goût » quand le Colonel lui a expliqué que Lady Catherine refusait de recevoir ou même de simplement mentionner la jeune femme qui avait séduit son neveu. Autant te dire que ton époux est adoré par ici, de même que le Colonel Fitzwilliam, qui héritera de Rosing à moins que Miss de Bourgh ait un d'enfant, ce qui est peu probable, à mon humble à toi, les gens t'aiment déjà parce que ton mari t'a épousé par amour contre sa tante, parce que le colonel et moi-même t'apprécions, et surtout parce que Lady Catherine te déteste.

Je me demande vraiment ce que Miss de Bourgh pense sincèrement de toi. De ce que je sais, ses fiançailles avec ton époux n'ont jamais existé ailleurs que dans la tête de sa mère, et celle-ci la maintient sous une telle emprise en profitant de sa faiblesse que je ne sais trop si elle a des opinions propres. Je ne suis pas certaine, à dire vrai, que cela soit possible, car cette jeune femme semble n'avoir aucune volonté propre. Elle est peut-être une excellente actrice, mais j'en doute fortement. Pauvre petite chose ! Je ne sais pas si je lui souhaite de se marier, car sans doute la tenue d'une maison finirait de l'épuiser. Quand à porter un enfant, il ne faut sans doute même pas y penser, car dans le cas où elle parviendrait à mener son enfant à terme, la naissance la tuerait probablement. Et cependant, le mariage est sans doute la seule chose qui lui permettrait de se libérer un tant soit peu de l'étreinte maternelle.

En parlant de mariage, j'attends celui de Jane avec impatience, et j'espère que mon mari ne m'interdira pas d'y assister, car tu le sais, il n'adhère qu'aux idées de sa protectrice, et bien que tu sois sa cousine et qu'il ait un jour désiré t'épouser, tu es pour lui « le serpent », au point qu'il se félicite de ne pas t'avoir épousé. Mais si tu l'avais accepté, tu n'aurais pas été un serpent, il t'aurait encensée en affirmant chaque jour que votre mariage aurait été la plus grande réussite de sa vie, comme il le fait avec moi. Sauf que pour moi, ce n'est pas entièrement faux : je suis maîtresse de ma maison, et à la tête d'un foyer confortable, et tu sais que je ne demande pas mieux, sinon que des enfants ne viennent rapidement bénir notre union afin de me donner une nouvelle occupation plus fraîche, plus nouvelle et plus gratifiante que toutes celles qui sont miennes pour l'heure. Je ne suis pas romantique, du moins pas pour moi-même, contrairement à toi.

J'espère que les choses vont mieux pour toi et ton mari, et que la gestion de ta maison ne t'épuise pas trop. Enfin, te connaissant, tu dis relever avec joie le défi et ne pas te lever marcher sur les pieds, même si de ce que m'en a dit le Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mrs. Reynold semble plutôt être du genre à s'excuser lorsqu'elle se fait marcher sur les pieds.

Je vais devoir te quitter, chère amie, malgré les 1001 choses que je voudrais encore te dire. Malheureusement, Lady Catherine arrive chez nous, et elle me paraît de mauvaise humeur, comme tous les jours depuis une semaine. T'ai-je dit dans ma dernière lettre qu'elle s'attend à tout moment à la naissance de votre « bâtard », qui est bien sûr le fruit de votre pêché et la cause de votre union ? Enfin, je referme ma lettre avant que Lady Catherine ne vienne y fourrer son (long) nez.

Salue le Colonel Fitzwilliam de ma part : sa conversation, qui à bien des égards me rappelait la tienne, me manque particulièrement.

Je t'embrasse, et j'attends avec impatience le 25 mai pour te revoir.

Affectueusement

Charlotte Collins


	17. lettre 21

Lettre XXI : Mrs. Darcy à Mrs. Collins

Pemberley, le 10 mars 1814

Très chère Charlotte,

Quelle mauvaise correspondante je fais !Tu as raison, un mois a déjà passé depuis notre dernier échange : Seigneur, que le temps passe vite. Pourtant, il se passe rarement trois jours sans que je ne pense à toi en voyant une chose qui t'amuserait, t'étonnerais ou encore t'agacerait. Malheureusement, je n'ai guère de temps pour t'écrire, car si ma maison semble bien m'accepter – ce qui est un véritable soulagement, car cela me préserve de l'angoisse de devoir me faire obéir et mon époux n'a pas à rougir de la tenue de la maison lorsque nous recevons- cette maison est réellement gigantesque, je me perds encore dans certaines parties de la maison, et je m'arrache légèrement les cheveux pour organiser les tâches de manière à ce que chacun y trouve son compte. Enfin j'y arrive à peu près, mes devoirs de maîtresse de maison sont remplis plus ou moins comme il faut, et mon mari ne rougit pas de moi devant nos voisins.

Tu me demanderas sans doute pourquoi ce désir de le contenter ? Il est vrai que la Lizzie que tu as quitté n'était guère disposée son futur époux. Même si cela ne fait pas deux mois que nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois, j'ai énormément changé depuis. Outre le fait qu'il est toujours humiliant pour une femme de voir que son mari a honte d'elle, j'en suis venue à éprouver une sincère affection pour mon époux.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, je crois, dans l'intimité, c'est un homme absolument charmant et parfaitement attentionné.Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait sur cette terre beaucoup d'hommes qui soient meilleur époux et meilleur frère que lui. Depuis Saint Joseph, je pense qu'il est positivement l'un des meilleurs époux sinon le meilleur, et bien que je ne sois toujours pas amoureuse de lui, je sens que je pourrais l'être. Toujours est-il que je ne regrette nullement de l'avoir épousé, car indépendamment de sa fortune, son caractères et ses qualités font de lui un compagnon de vie très estimable. Je ne lui reproche que de ne pas sourire assez, encore qu'il fasse visiblement des efforts pour me plaire en ce sens. C'est de plus un maître généreux et libéral, et j'espère que les enfants que nous aurons peut-être un jour comprendront leur chance d'avoir un père tel que lui, tant il a un sens aigu du devoir.

Ce que tu m'écrivais de tes dernière lettre quand aux regrets qu'ont de lui les fermiers de sa tante, ta noble patronne, ne m'étonne guère je suppose que d'une certaine manière il se sent coupable de l'indigence dans laquelle vivent ces gens dans la mesure où la véritable responsable est sa parente. Heureusement que le Colonel Fitzwilliam héritera de Rosing si sa cousine n'a pas d'enfant, car malgré leurs différences évidentes de caractère, lui et son cousin sont très proches, et je crois qu'il admire la manière dont mon époux administre son domaine. Il a d'ailleurs laissé entendre, lorsque à son arrivée j'excusais mon mari parti porter secours à une famille dans le toit s'est écroulé sous le poids de la neige, que lorsque lui-même aurait son propre domaine, il espérait pouvoir venir en aide aux malheureux d'une manière aussi efficace et chrétienne. Ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si ton mari et le mien échangeaient de situation, le mien serait un bien meilleur pasteur que ton époux, le responsable de tant de vies.

Et pourtant, ton époux est à sa manière responsable des vies, puisque c'est à lui que revient la sauvegarde de ces âmes. Quel dommage vraiment qu'il soit trop assailli et envahi par Lady Catherine pour faire attention aux demandes du Seigneur et rappeler cette pharisienne à l'ordre, car vraiment, c'est l'aveugle qui guide le borgne, lequel la suit...aveuglément ! Pardonne-moi, je suis dure, et en critiquant ton époux, c'est toi-même que je critique sans le vouloir. Je ne devrai pas médire de mon cousin : le pauvre a besoin d'un maître, et malheureusement, il veut en suivre deux. Il est nécessaire qu'il préfère l'un et néglige le second.

Je suppose que Lady Catherine profite de cette situation puisqu'elle a tout pouvoir sur vous. Pauvre femme ! Perdre son mari prématurément, surtout lorsque l'on a pour tout enfant qu'une unique et souffreteuse fille n'est vraiment à souhaiter à personne. Sans doute que dans le cas contraire, si Lady Catherine avait eu un fils et non une fille, si elle n'avait pas perdu son mari, oui, sans doute aurait-elle été moins aigrie, et peut-même aurai-elle accepté le choix de son neveux. Je regrette qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi, car pour Fitzwilliam comme pour moi, la famille est quelque chose de sacré, et malgré tous les défauts qu'elle a, et toute la méchanceté dont elle a fait preuve à notre égard, je sais qu'il aime sa tante et qu'il souffre d'être brouillé avec elle je suppose qu'elle aussi, car de ce que nous a dit le colonel Fitzwilliam, il n'a pas eu la force de rester chez elle tant son aigreur était impossible à supporter, raison pour laquelle il est venue trouver un peu de répit chez nous, et pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui t'apprendrai à quel point il est de bonne composition.

Je suis ravie d'avoir un hôte aussi agréable, bien que je sois désolée que son absence te soit si difficile. Il est intelligent, spirituel, drôle même, il parvient à faire rire Georgiana, ma jeune belle-soeur, qui est aussi timide, sinon plus que son frère, et comme lui, éloignée autant que possible de toute hauteur ou orgueil.. Et j'avoue être assez contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à taquiner mon mari. A vrai dire, il s'est mis en place entre nous une sorte de compétition tacite, à qui déridera le plus mon époux. Le cher homme ne sait plus où donner de la tête, mais je dois dire que les meilleurs moments sont lorsque, toute compétition oubliée, nous l'attaquons de front sous l'oeil mi-perplexe, mi-amusé de Georgiana, qui s'habitue progressivement à voir ce frère tant respecté la proie de tant de taquinerie.

C'est une jeune fille très attachante, pleine de talent, mais qui manque singulièrement de confiance en elle pour cette raison, je n'ose la taquiner, de peur de perdre la précieuse confiance qu'elle a placé en moi, si jamais elle venait à ne pas saisir la plaisanterie. J'aimerais tant que mes jeunes sœurs puissent lui ressembler tant elle est parfaitement accomplie, hors de sa timidité. Un peu de modestie ne ferait cependant pas de mal à Lydia et à Kitty. D'ailleurs je pense bientôt inviter Kitty à la maison. J'espère qu'elle et Georgiana pourraient s'influencer mutuellement dans le bon sens. Mais peut-être cela ne sera pas nécessaire, puisque de ce m'en a dit Jane, il semblerait que notre Kitty, éloignée un mois de Lydia ait énormément progressé et se soit épanouie au point d'avoir attiré l'attention et l'affection de M. le Baron de Germiny en personne. Je ne sais pas si Kitty en est amoureuse, mais s'il est seulement moitié aussi bon que sa sœur, Lady Ferrier, qui est pour moi une amie précieuse dans le Derbyshire, je n'ai aucun doute que ma petite sœur sera très heureuse avec lui.

J'ai hâte de te revoir, ma chère amie : jamais nous n'avons été séparées aussi longtemps l'une de l'autre, et la distance entre nous n'a jamais été aussi grande. Qu'il est loin, le temps où le mariage n'était pour nous qu'une vague et lointaine inquiétude, et où nous pouvions nous voir presque quotidiennement. Je regrette assez le temps d'innocence que nous passions à écouter chanter les oiseaux dans la forêt en été et à faire des batailles de boules de neige l'hiver avec tes frères ! Je suis forcée d'admettre que malgré toute la gentillesse dont m'entoure mon mari, sa sœur, son cousin et toute la maisonnée, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ces derniers jours un peu de mélancolie. Cela passera sans doute bien vite, quand le temps me permettra d'aller explorer les bois de Pemberley, qu la neige m'interdit de visiter pour l'heure. Et si cette neige est en train de fondre, la pluie froide qui tombe et la fait fondre me confine encore pour le moment chez moi et m'interdit mes habituelles promenades quotidiennes. Il faudra, je pense, encore bien un mois avant que le vert ne redevienne dominant, s'il ne reneige pas d'ici là. En attendant, je pourrais toujours m'occuper à quelque travail bien convenable et bien féminin avec Georgiana, ou m'absorber encore un peu plus dans mon rôle de maîtresse de maison. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas reprendre mon apprentissage.

Salue, s'il te plaît, de ma part ton mari, malgré toutes les critiques que j'ai pu émettre sur lui dans cette missive, si bien sûr il accepte d'être salué par « le serpent ».

Prend soin de toi, chère amie, et portes-toi bien malgré ton ennui. Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur.

Ton amie dévouée, Elizabeth Darcy.


	18. lettre 22

Lettre XXII: Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 14 mars 1814

Très chère Jane,

Eh bien, ma sœur, tu ne réponds plus à mes lettres ? Voilà déjà une semaine que ma lettre est partie, et j'attends toujours ta réponse. Pourtant, c'est moi, il me semble, qui, en tant que femme mariée, devrait ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire, car il est bien connu que les femmes mariées n'ont pas une minute à elles. Mais il est vrai cependant que tu devais être en fin de préparatifs londoniens : votre séjour s'achève et je ne doute pas qu'il t reste encore une foule de choses à faire. Répondre à ta sœur doit être le cadet de tes soucis, mais vu les circonstances actuelles, je pense que je peux te pardonner de ne pas écrire à ta sœur mariée et esseulée.

J'exagère, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je sois esseulée ou délaissée. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Comme tu n'as pas manqué de me le dire, tu as compris que ma relation avec mon époux s'améliore de jour en jour. Je t'écrivais la semaine dernière que je m'étais rendue compte à quel point j'aimerai un enfant. Eh bien, il semble que finalement, cet heureux événement puisse arriver plus tôt que je ne l'avais escompté. Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas enceinte, bien loin de là ! Néanmoins, il est désormais possible qu'un heureux événement s'annonce dans les mois qui viennent. Ce n'est absolument pas convenable, mais je … j ne sais guère comment l'écrire. Disons que j'ai maintenant la certitude que le devoir conjugal n'est absolument la déplaisante corvée que Maman m'avait décrite, bien au contraire. Ne crois donc pas un mot de ce qu'elle te dira et retient pour l'heure que c'est une expérience surprenante, mais bien loin d'être désagréable la première fois, et absolument merveilleuse les fois suivantes. En tout cas, ça l'est lorsque l'on éprouve une sincère affection pour son mari. Je crains de devoir attendre notre prochaine rencontre pour t'en dire plus, si tu es prête à entendre le récit vraiment scandaleux des détails. J'ai tellement envie d'en parler à quelqu'un !

J'ai également un aveu à te faire. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de mon mari. Avec les efforts que chacun faisait, je crois que c'était inévitable, mais c'est désormais chose faite. Je me suis rendue compte que mon cœur se gonfle de fierté lorsque quelqu'un parle en termes élogieux de mon mari il se gonfle de gratitude lorsque je l'entend me défendre contre une langue de vipère il se gonfle d'orgueil lorsque nous nous promenons sur les chemins du domaine et que je vois les cottages bien entretenus, les enfants bien nourris et bien éduqués qui grandissent sur ces terres. Je fonds comme du beurre lorsqu'il me regarde et qu'il m'écoute avec son petit sourire, je me surprend à l'observer pendant de longues minutes et je n'arrive pas à formuler une pensée cohérente lorsqu'il me demande mon avis, j'ai l'impression d'exploser de bonheur lorsqu'il me prend la main, qu'il m'embrasse, et je ne parle même pas de quand il me prend dans ses bras lorsque nous allons nous coucher.

J'ai parfois le sentiment d'être incroyablement ridicule, lorsque je me réveille le matin, de merveilleuse humeur. J'ai envie de danser, de chanter car après tout, je suis mariée à l'homme que j'aime. La seule ombre à mon bonheur est que si je sais qu'il a de l'estime et de l'affection pour moi, je ne connais toujours pas la profondeur des sentiments de mon mari à mon égard. Je n'ai pas encore osé lui avouer mon amour. Je ne me le suis avoué à moi-même seulement il y a quelques jours, et je redoute ce que je ressentirai si ses sentiments ne reflètent pas les miens.

Je vais rompre là, ma chère sœur, car figure-toi que le printemps amène foule de tâche dont la maîtresse de Pemberley doit s'occuper.

Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, salue ma mère et mes sœurs pour moi.

Ta sœur dévouée, Elizabeth Darcy.


	19. Lettre 23

Lettre XXIII : Miss Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Longbourn, le 17 mars 1814

Ma très chère Lizzie,

Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais la fin de notre séjour londonien a été telle que j'ai le regret de dire que je n'ai pas eu une minute pour t'écrire. Mais désormais, nous voici rentrées de Londres où nous avons laissé mon cher Charles qui devait encore y régler quelques affaires urgentes. Nous sommes donc arrivé hier et Papa m'a semblé absolument ravi de nous revoir. Il faut dire que Lydia était positivement surexcitée, et Papa était, je crois, content de voir d'autres personnes pour l'aider à la supporter. Enfin, tout du moins était-elle contente aussi de nous revoir. Maman, tu t'en doute, était ravie de retrouver sa benjamine, Mary était soulagée de quitter Londres pour retrouver la calme atmosphère de Longbourn.

Quand à Kitty et moi, nous sommes sans doute les moins satisfaites de notre retour, car nous laissons toutes deux nos prétendants à Londres, mais nous étions cependant heureuses aussi de retrouver notre foyer. Ceci dit, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que Kitty soit éloignée quelques temps du Baron. Elle est encore bien jeune, et l'éloignement lui permettra sans doute de discerner plus sereinement si ce qu'elle ressent est une simple inclination ou une affection véritable. Lui-même, il faut le dire, semblait assez clair dans ses intentions envers elle. Je pense qu'à l'image de ton époux, il est assez réservé, mais sait parfaitement ce qu'il veut tout en sachant dans le même temps respecter les vœux de l'objet de son affection. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce séjour auprès de notre tante et sans notre benjamine a été très profitable à notre petite sœur. Elle s'est considérablement assagie et regarde désormais avec honte son comportement passé, ce qui n 'est pas sans me remplir de fierté.

Quand à Lydia, il semble que son quasi-emprisonnement pour reprendre ses propres mots, aient quand même porté quelques fruits, car elle m'a paru un peu moins agité et un peu plus digne qu'auparavant. J'espère qu'elle suivra l'exemple de sa sœur, mais je crains qu'un mois ne soit guère suffisant pour corriger un comportement gâté pendant 16 ans.

Pour le mariage, nous avons toutes trouvé nos robes : elles sont absolument ravissantes. Je redoute cependant le repas de noces, car Maman a vu, comme tu t'en doutes, les choses en grand : tu ne connais pas ta chance d'avoir eu des fiançailles assez courtes, car Maman semble décider à rattraper ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire pour célébrer dignement le mariage de sa fille avec le gentleman le plus riche du Derbyshire. J'essaye de la refréner, mais je crains que la tâche ne soit impossible. J'entends qu'on m'appelle, une lettre est arrivée pour moi. Peut-être est-ce déjà une lettre de Charles ?

Oh Lizzy, c'était ta lettre qui vient d'arriver. Je suis si heureuse que tu te sois enfin rendue compte de ton amour pour ton mari. Il y avait longtemps que je sentais que tu allais dans cette direction, et te voilà maintenant embarquée dans ce grand voyage. N'est-ce pas un sentiment merveilleux que de se trouver auprès de celui que l'on aime ?

Je suis sûre que tu as tord de t'inquiéter. Je suis moi persuadée que ton mari t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. Je suis sûre qu'il est ravi de t'avoir épousée et qu'il ne manque à son bonheur que la certitude que tu l'aimes en retour. Ne te souviens-tu pas de son empressement à te demander en mariage en novembre dernier ? Ne tardes pas à lui déclarer ton amour : ne vous perdez pas l'un l'autre de ne pas avoir su vous parler.

Je suis également heureuse de savoir que tes projets d'enfant avancent comme tu le souhaites, et je suppose que je te remercie de tes conseils sur la question. A vrai dire, Maman a déjà plus ou moins commencé à me faire la leçon sur les devoirs conjugaux pour que je puisse me préparer. Heureusement que notre tante est passée après elle pour me rassurer. Avoir son assurance et la tienne que les relations avec un époux que l'on aime peuvent être très agréables ne manque pas de ma rassurer sur la question, bien que j'appréhende encore un peu la nuit de noces.

Je vais aller transmettre de tes nouvelles à nos parents. Je te quitte donc sur ces mots, chère Lizzie. Souhaite de ma part à ton époux un prompt rétablissement, prends bien soin de lui, de ta belle-sœur et de toi-même. Je t''embrasse.

Ta sœur dévouée, Jane Bennet


	20. lettre 24

Lettre XXIV : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 25 mars 1814

Très chère Jane,

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de mon mari. Alors que jusqu'ici, il semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour me plaire, voilà qu'il se montre depuis quelques jours froid et distant. Ai-je fait quelque chose qui lui déplaise ? A-t-il deviné mes sentiments pour lui et en est-il dégoûté ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je suis toute anxieuse.

Pour ne rien arranger, le colonel Fitzwilliam est parti il y a quelques jours, lui qui savait si bien nous dérider. Depuis, mon mari est sombre et taciturne. Il ne me regarde plus, il m'a à peine touchée depuis presque une semaine alors que pendant deux semaines, il me semble que nous serions restés dans notre chambre en permanence si nous n'avions eu Georgianna et le colonel en résidence. Pour te dire, il a même cessé de dormir avec moi ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, mon angoisse me fatigue énormément, je pleure pour un rien et la moindre odeur me lève le cœur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas le cœur à te raconter grand-chose aujourd'hui, je suis trop mélancolique et fatiguée pour cela.

Je t'embrasse chère sœur. J'attends avec plus d'impatience que jamais le 25 mai.

Embrasse tout le monde pour moi à Longbourn.

Ta petite sœur, qui aimerait être encore célibataire pour ne pas se poser tant de questions,

Elizabeth Darcy

 **eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? Mystère, suspens !**


	21. lettre 25

Lettre XXV : Miss Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Longbourn, le 27 mars 1814

Ma pauvre Lizzie,

Je reçois ta lettre, et je ne peux que compatir de tout cœur à ta situation. Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un terrible malentendu ? Après tout, j'ai bien vu comme ton mari te regardait le jour de votre mariage, et je suis certaine qu'il est follement amoureux de toi.

Tout du moins puis-je te divertir avec les nouvelles de la maison. Je crois te l'avoir dit, Papa était absolument ravi de notre retour, de même que Lydia qui a enfin eu l'autorisation de se rendre à Meryton, dûment chaperonnée et moi-même : elle s'est montré assez sage, bien que j'ai eu peur un instant hier lorsque je l'ai perdu des yeux, le temps d'acheter un livre que Papa m'avait demandé d'acheter. Kitty, qui avait les yeux sur le rayonnage, cherchant un livre que lui a conseillé M. le Baron, ne l'avait pas vu s'éloigner non plus. Mais elle revenue bien vite, affirmant qu'elle était allée saluer une de ses amies. Nous sommes ensuite rentré la maison. Sur le chemin, j'ai bien pu constater les progrès de Kitty qui ne parlait que du Baron dont elle a souvent des nouvelles par Mesdemoiselles de Germiny à qui elle écrit deux fois par semaine. Je soupçonne les deux tourtereaux de s'écrire en utilisant l'amitié de Kitty et de Mademoiselle Louise comme un prétexte. Lydia s'est vite lassée de ce bavardage a méchamment dit à sa sœur que personne ne s'intéressait à cet ennuyeux vieil homme de baron. Ce à quoi Kitty a répondu, très sûre d'elle-même, que Lydia était jalouse, et que le baron n'était ni vieux, ni ennuyeux, et qu'il était intéressé par des choses plus importantes que danser et flirter, contrairement aux miliciens. Elle a ajouté que Mr. Wickham avait le même âge que le Baron, et que Lydia n'aurait jamais envisagé de le traiter de « vieux ». Je pense que tu apprécieras l'anecdote à sa juste valeur.

Nous avons ensuite retrouvé Mary, qui a retrouvé avec bonheur son piano et repris ses gammes. Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que mon cher Charles lui a offert un lot de partitions à Londres, et je dois dire qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Si elle joue à notre mariage, j'espère qu'elle choisira l'une de ces très belles pièces.

Maman, égale à elle-même, regrette bien sûr d'avoir quitté Londres, et se rend tout à coup compte qu'elle n'a plus que deux mois pour planifier le repas de noces bien entendu, elle se plaint du peu d'aide que je lui apporte, mais je sais pertinemment, cependant que si j'allais m'investir trop dans la préparation de mon propre mariage, je me ferais réprimander tout autant. Quand à Papa, à qui Maman fait presque autant de reproches qu'à moi, il se plaît à rester, conformément à son habitude, dans sa bibliothèque, en se plaignant à l'occasion du bruit que Lydia fait régner, malgré tous ses progrès. Dieu merci, Kitty est trop absorbée par le souvenir du Baron pour se laisser de nouveau influencer. C'est un véritable soulagement de penser que je n'aurai sans doute pas à rougir de mes sœurs lors de notre prochain bal.

J'entends qu'on m'appelle : sans doute Charles est-il arrivé ! Je reprendrai cette lettre plus tard.

Longbourn, le 28 mars 1814

Oh, Lizzie ! Je reprend la lettre que j'ai commencé hier soir. Un grand malheur est arrivé : Lydia... Nous nous félicitions tous des progrès de sa conduite, mais il semble qu'elle nous ait tous joué ! Bien qu'elle ait été cloîtrée à la maison tout le mois écoulé, il semble qu'elle ait bénéficié de la complicité de Louisa Elliot, qui venait lui rendre visite fréquemment, pour entrer en contact avec Mr. Wickham, qui était toujours stationné avec la milice, et cette nuit... oh, Lizzie, j'ai peine à l'écrire : Lydia a quitté la maison cette nuit. Elle s'est enfuie avec Mr. Wickham, ne laissant qu'une simple lettre nous informant de leur intention d'aller à Greetna Green pour s'y marier. Néanmoins, de ce que tu m'a raconté, il me semble plus probable que cet horrible officier ne l'abandonne quelque part après l'avoir complètement déshonorée. J'ai peur que notre famille ne soit perdue. Mr. Bingley ne peut certainement pas épouser une fille dont la sœur s'est enfuie ! Quand à ton mari, je doute autant que toi de sa réaction. Bien sûr, le colonel Forster a proposé son aide e selon lui, il y a de fortes chances que les deux fugitifs n'aient pas dépassé Londres. Mon père y part demain j'espère que d'ici là, tu auras reçu cette lettre que je t'envoie en express.

Maman garde la chambre, ses nerfs ne supportent pas un tel choc. Mon mariage est ruiné, le tien va sans doute prendre un mauvais coup, et les chances de fiançailles de Kitty avec le Baron sont fortement compromises. Notre famille est ruinée, et j ne peux m'empêcher de me poser la même question que Maman : qu'allons-nous devenir, puisque nous n'avons pas de frère pour prendre soin de nous ? Si seulement on pouvait les retrouver et les obliger à se marier avant que le scandale ne se sache !

Je ne peux t'en écrire plus pour le moment, je dois aller m'occuper de ma mère.

Je t'embrasse chère sœur, prie pour notre salut.

Jane Bennet


	22. lettre 26

Lettre XXVI : extrait du journal de Mr. Darcy

Sur la route de Londres, le 31 mars 1814

Je crois que je suis le plus heureux des hommes : ma Lizzie m'aime ! Je danserais de joie si je le pouvais, j'ai envie de chanter, de faire connaître au monde entier ma joie, et malgré les circonstances qui m'obligent à me mettre en route, je ne peux empêcher de s'étaler sur mon visage un sourire béat. Et dire que nous avons failli nous perdre, que je l'ai blessé, moi qui ne voulait que son bonheur ! Il faut absolument que j'écrive ce qui s'est passé, pour en garder une trace, et que mes fils et petits-fils soient moins nigauds que moi quand ils voudront épouser la femme de leur cœurs.

Pour me faire comprendre, je crois que je dois remonter au début de ce mois, lorsque dans un grand moment de tendresse, nous nous sommes embrassés la moitié de la nuit, en grande partie à l'initiative de ma douce épouse. Cette nuit a marqué un tournant dans nos relations. Nous nous parlions plus librement, elle acceptait volontiers mes baisers, et moins d'une semaine plus tard, alors que je me laissai emporter par la passion en l'embrassant un soir, elle me dit qu'elle était prête, et elle me laissa la prendre au lit. Le souvenir de cette nuit de passion brûle dans ma mémoire. Comme je l'avais toujours supposé, ma Lizzie est passionnée, ce qui fait d'elle une merveilleuse amante. Elle me laissa l'aimer cette nuit-là, et les suivantes, chaque nuit nous apportant son lot de découvertes, et c'est à grand peine que je me retenais de lui crier mon amour au cœur d'une étreinte passionnée. Je savais qu'elle m'estimait et m'appréciait bien plus qu'au début de notre mariage, mais je ne connaissais pas la profondeur de ses sentiments pour moi, et je ne voulais pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer.

Deux semaines passèrent comme un rêve, deux semaines durant lesquelles nous serions volontiers resté dans nôtre chambre en permanence, n'eut été ma sœur et mon cousin. Mais malgré la passion dont mon épouse faisait preuve durant nos étreintes, je ne connaissais toujours pas ses sentiments, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux de l'attention qu'elle accordait à mon cousin : elle lui souriait toujours, elle riait à ses plaisanteries. Je la trouvais rêveuse, et souvent, quand je lui posais une question, elle me répondait un peu à côté, comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Je craignais qu'elle ne soit tombée amoureuse de mon cousin, qui a toujours été très populaire parmi les femmes mariées. Je tentais de combattre ce sentiment, jusqu'à un soir, à la veille du départ de mon cousin, où voyant ma femme dans sa chambre avant dîner, j'envisageais de la surprendre et de lui voler quelques baisers voire plus avant dîner. Je passais la tête dans l'entrebaillure de la porte. Elle était seule, et elle dansait toute seule en chantonnant : « mon cher Fitzwilliam ! Je l'aime tant ! Il est si beau, si noble, si bon, si intelligent ! » Ce fut comme un coup de couteau dans mon cœur. La jalousie et le désarroi envahirent mon cœur, persuadé qu'elle avait donné le sien à mon cousin. Il était parvenu en quelques semaines au résultat que je cherchais à atteindre depuis des mois !

Je fus très distant ce soir-là, allant jusqu'à retourner dormir dans ma chambre ce soir-là. Le lendemain, mes doutes me parurent confirmés quand je vis une certaine tristesse sur le visage d'Elizabeth que j'attribuais au départ de mon cousin le matin même. Ma certitude s'agrandit durant la semaine qui suivit, voyant chaque jour son visage plus marqué. Blessé, furieux contre moi-même, contre mon cousin, contre elle, contre la terre entière, je l'évitais. Ces jours furent une torture puisque nous faisions chambre à part et que je m'étais fort bien habitué à l'avoir contre moi durant mon sommeil.

La situation dura jusqu'à hier soir. Il avait plu toute la journée, et nous nous étions retiré dans la bibliothèque après dîner, sans Georgianna qui était indisposée. Elizabeth était très agitée, comme incapable de se concentrer. Elle prenait un livre, le feuilletait, le reposait, et recommençait le même manège avec un autre livre. Je m'obstinais à ne pas la regarder. Finalement, elle posa violemment son dernier choix sur la table et m'apostropha, m'implorant, des larmes dans la voix, de lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour que je la repousse ainsi. Je la regardais sidéré : elle était amoureuse d'un autre, et s'étonnait que moi, son mari, je m'en offusque ? Quel jeu jouait-elle ? Elle me fixa, incrédule, et déclara qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas de quoi je parlais. J'explosais, laissant toute ma rancoeur contre elle et contre mon cousin jaillir, toute ma douleur de la voir aimer un autre sortir. Je lui jetai au visage la scène où je l'avais surprise déclarant son amour pour mon cousin devant son miroir, comment je la voyais dépérir depuis le départ de celui-ci. En entendant ces mots, elle me fixa un moment, en larmes, avant de me dire d'une petite voix : « mais Fitzwilliam, c'était de vous dont je parlais ! » je sentis ma colère tomber net tandis que ses mots se frayaient lentement un chemin dans mon esprit.

« Elizabeth », murmurai-je, incrédule, « est-ce que vous m'aimez ? ». Sa réponse affirmative me soulagea d'un grand poidn même si la question qu'elle me posa de sa petite voix inquiète ensuite me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. « Est-ce que vous, vous m'aimez en retour ? »

Je traversais la pièce et entreprit de la rassurer sur mon amour en l'embrassant fougueusement. « Comment pouvez-vous en douter ? » lui demandais-je en rompant le baiser. Elle se serra contre moi, et nous embrassâmes à nouveau passionnément, scellant ainsi notre réconciliation. Entre deux baisers, elle me fit promettre de ne plus jamais déserter sa chambre sans lui dire pourquoi, que sa semaine avait été si horrible qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais en vivre une semblable. Nos baisers auraient pû nous emmener bien loin si le son de grands coups frappés à la porte du manoir ne nous avaient ramenés à la réalité. Quelques minutes plus tard, un frappement discret à la porte nous révéla une servante, un express à la main pour mon épouse qui s'arracha à mon étreinte pour prendre son courrier.

La voyant pâlir, je me rapprochais d'elle, près à la rattraper si elle venait défaillir. Elle ouvrit la lettre, et la lut d'une traite. J'observais, inquiet, son visage passer de l'inquiétude à la perplexité à la lecture du premier feuillet, et de la perplexité à l'angoisse sur le deuxième. Il s'avéra alors que ma présence juste à côté d'elle était une bonne chose, car je pus la rattraper lorsque je la vis vaciller, livide. Craignant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, je la conduisis vers son lit où je la fis asseoir de force. Elle resta à fixer la lettre quelque instants, avant de lever les yeux sur moi, hagarde. Alors je la vis éclater en sanglots, et l'entendis déclarer cette aberration :

Oh, Mr. Darcy, parvint-elle à articuler, vous allez sans doute me mépriser... Lydia...

Ne pouvant en dire davantage, elle me tendit le feuillet. C'était une lettre de sa sœur Jane qui l'informait que Lydia s'était enfuie dans la nuit du 27 au 28 avec Wickham. Lizzie, qui avait rassemblé ses forces pendant ma lecture, s'était levé et de nouveau arpentait la chambre en se tordant les mains. Elle entreprit de s'accuser de cette malheureuse affaire, affirmant qu'elle avait donné le mauvais exemple à ses sœurs, qu'elle aurait dû les mettre davantage en garde.

De mon côté, je pris ma décision en un instant. J'entrepris d'abord de rassurer ma femme sur mon amour pour elle et séchais ses pleurs de quelques baisers. Je lui déclarais ensuite ma volonté de partir le lendemain-même pour Londres où j'entendais épauler mon beau-père dans ses recherches, et marier coûte que coûte Miss Lydia, de préférence à quelqu'un d'autres que Wickham. Pour lui, je prévoyais un sort bien moins enviable que le mariage : je l'avais prévenu après tout qu'à sa prochaine offense contre la famille Darcy, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire jeter en prison voire déporter pour dettes.

Mon épouse, toujours blottie contre moi, leva les yeux pour rencontrer mon regard. Je sentis dans son regard une gratitude qu'elle ne parvint à m'exprimer qu'en se jetant une fois de plus à mon cou pour m'embrasser. Bien vite, nous décidâmes d'oublier pour la nuit cette triste affaire, et de nous retirer pour célébrer comme il se doit la fin de notre qui-pro-quo et le début officiel d'une longue histoire d'amour.

Quand je m'éveillais quelques heures plus tard, Lizzie dormait toujours, la tête appuyée contre mon épaule, paisible. Je la contemplais quelques minutes à la lueur de la chandelle que nous n'avions pas éteinte. Jamais elle ne m'avait parue aussi belle. Je n'en croyais pas ma chance : ma femme m'aimait ! Et elle me l'avait d'ailleurs montré de la façon la plus convaincante qui soit. Un sourire béat s'étala sur mon visage et je détournais le regard de ce charmant spectacle pour mieux résister à la tentation de l'embrasser et ne pas risquer de la réveiller. Mes yeux tombèrent alors sur la lettre de ma belle-sœur posée sur la table de nuit tendant mon bras libre, je la saisis pour la relire, et bien qu'elle ne me soit pas destinée, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil sur la première page. Je savais ma belle-sœur optimiste, je fus étonné de la perspicacité de son raisonnement pour réconforter sa sœur. Je crois vraiment que Lizzie et moi sommes un peu trop impulsifs : voilà quelque chose à laquelle il nous faudra remédier. Néanmoins, derrière la réponse de Jane, je devinai le désarroi qu'avait dû exprimer ma femme dans sa précédente lettre. Mon pauvre ange avait donc vraiment cru que je ne l'aimais pas! Quel idiot je pouvais faire ! Je passais au deuxième feuillet sur lequel Jane relatait la fuite de sa jeune sœur quand Lizzie s'éveilla à son tour. Je m'autorisai enfin à l'embrasser tendrement.

Bonjour, mon amour, murmurai-je.

Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna-t-elle, encore toute endormie.

Comme pour lui répondre la pendulette sur la cheminée tinta trois fois, marquant les trois heures. Elle se redressa, libérant mon bras.

Êtes-vous réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Une dizaine de minutes, environ.

Oh, et qu'avez-vous fait durant ces dix minutes ? S'enquit-elle d'un ton mutin.

Beaucoup de choses, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Je vous ai observé dormir, j'ai pensé à mon bonheur. J'ai relu la lettre de votre sœur, ajoutais-je sur un ton plus sérieux.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, le regard soudain douloureux.

Je secouais la tête, gêné.

Malheureusement pas.

Elle retomba sur les oreillers avec un profond soupir.

Ne vous tracassez pas trop, ma chérie, dis-je en l'enlaçant.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Qu'allons-nous devenir ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous en sortir. Nous les retrouverons, je vous le promet.

J'ai tellement honte, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Je me sens tellement responsable.

Ma Lizzie, dis-je en embrassant sa joue, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir responsable. Pardonnez l'insulte, mais ce n'est pas votre faute si votre sœur est la jeune fille la plus stupide d'Angleterre.

Facile à dire ! Que diriez-vous vous-même si Georgiana se conduisait comme Lydia ? S'emporta-t-elle, visiblement oublieuse de l'incident de Ramsgate.

Je me sentirais responsable, admis-je, voyant où elle voulait en venir, mais c'est très différent : vous n'êtes pas chargée de l'éducation de ta sœur, et vous n'êtes pas la seule famille qui lui reste. Et honnêtement, qui aurait pu penser qu'un coureur de dot comme Wickham s'intéresserait à elle ?

Elle eut une moue dubitative. De nouveau son regard s'assombrit.

Je suppose que Jane est très optimiste en espérant qu'ils soient effectivement mariés ?

J'en ai peur, acquiesçais-je.

Nous demeurâmes quelques instants silencieux

Vous allez me manquer horriblement ces prochains jours, dit soudain Lizzie.

Vous me manquerez aussi, mon âme, lui répondis-je. Mais si je n'y vais pas, je me le reprocherai toute ma vie.

Elle exprima le souhait de venir avec moi, mais je refusais. Je craignais les accidents d'une mauvaise route, et je ne voulais pas risquer d'être détourné de ma mission par son enivrante présence.

Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement étonné. Parce que le fait que je sois en ce moment collée à vous n'est pas enivrant?

Vous n'avez pas idée, répondis-je en piquetant sa gorge parfumée de baisers.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve à écrire ces lignes dans la voiture qui me mène à Londres. Certes, je vais devoir retrouver et régler définitivement son compte à un homme que j'ai autrefois considéré comme un ami, mais je reste le plus heureux des hommes. Ma Lizzie m'aime, et je m'emploie à faire son bonheur : que demander-de plus ?

 **On est d'accord que Darcy est un peu un imbécile sur ce coup-là. Mais quelle idée, aussi, de porter en prénom le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Je ne sais pas si c'est très crédible, mais ça m'a beaucoup amusée d'introduire ce quiproquo dans l'histoire.**


	23. lettre 27

Lettre XXVII : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 2 avril 1814

Ma très chère Jane,

Mon époux est vraiment le plus merveilleux des hommes et le meilleur des maris. Tu dois te dire que je suis bien frivole de te parler ainsi de mon bonheur conjugale dans ces heures d'inquiétude, mais c'est précisément à cause d'elles que je te chante les louanges de mon mari. Je me trompais, et tu avais raison : mon mari m'aime depuis longtemps, il n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer, et loin de se détourner de moi lorsque nous avons appris la nouvelle, il m'a soutenu et m'a promis qu'il ne me mépriserait jamais. Mieux, il m'a promis d'épauler Papa dans les recherches. Il m'aime toujours, et nous sommes sauvés grâce à lui ! Il me manque vraiment bien peu de choses pour être une femme comblée. Mais tu dois te demander comment nous en sommes arrivé là, et si tu le permet, je vais te le confier de ce pas : je compte ainsi faire d'une pierre deux coups : je te distrairai de tes mornes pensées, et pourrait enfin confier à quelqu'un cela, autrement, je risque d'exploser de bonheur je ne suis pas assez proche de Georgiana pour lui conter cette histoire, et de toute façon, elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir des relations conjugales de son frère qui est presqu'un père pour elle.

Je te disais dans ma dernière lettre mon désarroi, et désormais, je peux te dire que mon mari a comme moi été très malheureux ces deux dernières semaines. Le cher homme s'était mis en tête que j'étais tombé amoureuse de son cousin le colonel Fitzwilliam, simplement parce qu'il m'a entendu chantonner mon amour pour Fitzwilliam. Qui est l'imbécile qui a estimé qu'il serait intelligent de donner à un enfant comme prénom le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, je n'en sais strictement rien..

Enfin, fatiguée de son indifférence, j'ai fini par le confronter il y a deux jours, et nous avons pu régler notre malentendu, avec quelques baisers à la clé. C'est alors que ta lettre arriva te dire qu'elle me fit un choc serait un euphémisme. A dire vrai, je crois que sans mon époux à mes côtés, je me serais évanouie. Je commençais à me flageller moralement : je me sentais si misérable, Jane ! J'aurais souhaité disparaître sous terre. À défaut, je me contentais de pleurer et de me faire les reproches que je n'aurais pas supporté d'entendre de sa bouche.

Mais cette bouche, loin de m'accuser, m'a au contraire embrassé, ce qui a permis à mon époux de me faire taire et de me rassurer sur l'amour qu'il me porte. Il m'a confirmé de vive voix son amour et fait la promesse qu'il ne me mépriserait jamais. Ces affirmations m'ont emplie d'une joie telle que je me suis jetée à son cou et l'ai embrassé fougueusement. Nous nous sommes vite retrouvé sur dans notre chambre où nous avons célébré notre amour de la plus ancienne manière qui soit.

Il est parti hier matin dés que cela a été possible, c'est-à-dire vers 8h, et doit à l'heure actuelle atteint Londres : il m'a promis de faire tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour épauler notre père à Londres et faire en sorte que notre honneur soit réparé. Je dois t'avouer que quand je pense au mal qu'il subit pour l'amour de moi, je rougis : par ma faute, il va se retrouver le beau-frère de l'homme qu'il méprise le plus au monde- et avec raison. J'ai honte de penser que j'ai un jour pu croire un tel homme et ne pas voir la noirceur de son âme, moi qui me targuait d'être une excellente juge des caractères. Je crois vraiment, chère Jane, que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse du monde d'avoir un époux aussi compréhensif et miséricordieux, et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu seras bientôt mariée à ton tour à un homme semblable. Tu me disais dans ta lettre que tu t'inquiétais de ce que Mr. Bingley ne veuille plus de toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas : si Bingley est vraiment amoureux de toi, il ne te rejettera pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es en aucun cas responsable, et je suis certaine que mon mari le sollicitera dans ses recherches en ce qu'il fait lui aussi presque partie de la famille.

De toute façon, j'ai toute confiance en mon époux : il retrouvera bientôt les fugitifs et il trouvera un bon mari pour Lydia, je le sais. Je ne suis pas sure que je le serai autant avec un autre homme, mais je sais que Fitzwilliam est un homme d'action, et que lorsqu'il est décidé à quelque chose, il met tout en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins. La preuve, il souhaitait se rendre aimable à mes yeux, et je suis passionnément amoureuse de lui désormais. A dire vrai, il me manque terriblement, et j'attends son retour avec la plus grande impatience, mais il est encore trop tôt. A défaut, j'attends ses courriers : comme je chérirai ses lettres ! En attendant, je t'avoue que je me sens un peu désemparée, mais je m'occupe comme je peux en compagnie de Georgiana : nous voilà bien solitaires maintenant que le colonel Fitzwilliam est reparti dans le Kent chez Lady Catherine à qui il avait promis de revenir pour Pâques.

Enfin, nous nous exerçons au piano, nous nous promenons dans le parc, du moins dans les chemins les moins boueux, et à l'occasion, nous faisons une bataille de boules de neige, lorsque nous en trouvons une dernière plaque et que nous sommes certaines que personne ne nous observe. Je suis ravie que le vert redevienne prédominant, même s'il pleut beaucoup. Pemberley au printemps est vraiment ravissant.

Je vais te laisser, chère sœur, car je suis invitée avec Georgiana à prendre le thé chez Lady Ferrier : la pauvre est confinée chez elle pour encore plusieurs mois, jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant en fait, et je suis bien contente de la revoir. Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, salue tout le monde à Longbourn, et garde espoir, je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer. Dans le pire des cas, ton mariage sera reporté de quelques semaines, mais sans doute guère plus. Je t'embrasse.

Ta sœur, Elizabeth Darcy.


	24. Lettre 28

Lettre XXVIII : Mr. Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Londres, Hanover Square, le 10 avril 1814

Ma petite Lizzy,

Voilà plusieurs jours que je dois t'écrire, et je profite d'une soirée de libre pour enfin le faire. A dire vrai, je t'écris depuis chez toi, et je puis te dire que ta maison de Londres est très bien installée : si Pemberley l'est aussi bien, alors je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi, d'autant que le personnel est vraiment bien formé. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour cela que je t'écrivais.

Comme tu le sais, je suis à Londres depuis environ dix jours pour rechercher ta petite sœur. Elle est bien la jeune fille la plus stupide et la plus entêtée d'Angleterre. Moi qui croyait qu'elle s'était assagie, me voilà bien déçu et bien trompé. Elle ne rêvait que d'uniforme, et s'est laissé charmer par le premier venu. Tu m'avais prévenu de me méfier de Mr. Wickham, j'aurai dû formellement interdire à tes sœurs de le rencontrer je suppose cependant que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à l'affaire, ta sœur serait resté aussi butée, et se serait sans doute enfuie tout de même. J'aurai dû me préoccuper plus tôt de la corriger, et désormais, il est trop tard. Je le regrette à présent, bien que je sache que cela me passera et certainement plus tôt qu'il ne le faudrait. Je suis cependant bien soulagé de l'aide que m'apporte ton Mr. Darcy. Tu le respectes, et tu l'apprécies, mais lui est visiblement follement épris de toi, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

Je t'avoue que j'ai été bien surpris il y a huit jours quand ton mari s'est présenté chez ton oncle Gardiner. Comme d'habitude, il avait son air froid et hautain, et il m'a paru bien condescendant quand il a offert de prendre en charge les principales dépenses de l'affaire et affirmé qu'il avait d'ors et déjà pris des mesures pour retrouver les deux fugitifs. Visiblement, aussi peu sympathique qu'il ait pu paraître, il était simplement aussi intimidé que le jour où il est venu me demander ta main. Tu t'en doutes, ni ton oncle, ni moi-même n'étions en mesure de refuser une telle offre, d'autant qu'il est légitime que mes gendres m'épaulent pour réparer le déshonneur de l'une de mes filles. Nous avons longuement discuté de l'affaire, et à mesure que nous parlions, ton mari s'est visiblement senti plus à l'aise avec nous à mesure qu'il s'échauffait, il connaît manifestement bien l'homme auquel nous avons affaire.

Quand nous avons eu fini de parler, il m'a proposé de venir loger chez vous, tout en s'excusant de ton absence, car il a affirmé ne pas voir voulu te laisser prendre la route par crainte d'un accident : un heureux événement est-il à prévoir d'ici quelques mois ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai accepté sa proposition d'une part pour simplifier les recherches, ensuite pour voir comment tu es logée. Je te répète donc que ton personnel de Londres est très efficace car la maison n'était pas ouverte depuis deux jours que tout était déjà comme si elle était ouverte depuis deux mois. Pendant le repas, j'ai demandé à ton époux pourquoi il tenait tant à nous aider à retrouver ta sœur. L'air presque scandalisé qu'il a eu en entendant ma question m'a beaucoup amusé.

Il m'a alors répondu que d'abord, c'était son devoir de gendre de m'épauler, ensuite, qu'il se sentait responsable de ce tragique événement car il connaissait ce qu'était Wickham depuis longtemps, et que s'il avait mis son orgueil de côté, tout ce gâchis eut pu être évité qu'il ne souhaitait pas que le déshonneur de notre famille ne rejaillisse sur sa jeune sœur, et enfin surtout (et cette phrase m'a beaucoup plu), que cette affaire te rend malheureuse, et qu'il déteste te voir ainsi, surtout s'il sait qu'il y peut quoique ce soit. Visiblement, il fait de ton bonheur sa première préoccupation : je suis heureux de voir que je n'ai pas donnée à un imbécile mais à un homme digne de toi.

Je dois reconnaître qu'il ne ménage pas ses efforts, et j'avoue volontiers que sans lui, ton oncle et moi ne serions pas arrivé à la moitié de ce à quoi nous sommes parvenus avec l'aide de ton mari. Il connaît bien celui auquel nous avons affaire, et nous avons pu établir une liste de lieux où les fugitifs pourraient être. Nous commençons à avoir des témoignages de personnes qui reconnaissent avoir vu ta sœur et son … séducteur est sans doute le mot le plus approprié. Je suis très reconnaissant à ton mari et à ton futur beau-frère Mr. Bingley -que visiblement, ton mari a réussi à convaincre de nous aider- de prendre en charge la plupart des dépenses : ce sont deux jeunes fous amoureux, je leur proposerai de les rembourser pour la forme, mais ils protesteront en disant qu'ils n'ont pensé qu'à ta sœur et à toi, et les choses en resteront là. Heureusement vraiment, car c'est là un mariage qui coûterait fort cher : au vu de ses dettes, Wickham serait fou de prendre ta sœur pour moins de 10 000 £, le revenu annuel de ton époux, je crois. Mais ton mari a été très clair sur ce point : il entend faire emprisonner Wickham pour dettes et désertion et trouver un mari plus convenable pour ta jeune sœur. A vrai dire, il m'a déjà présenté un candidat, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années fort sérieux, travailleur et décidé, qu'un ami de ton époux vient d'embaucher comme intendant d'un de ses domaines en Ecosse.

Vraiment, la présence de ton mari m'ôte un grand poids, ma chérie, et voire la passion et l'amour avec lesquels il parle de toi me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. J'ai le sentiment que si vos deux forts caractères parviennent à s'accommoder, vous serez le couple le plus heureux du monde.

Je t'embrasse ma chérie, prend soin de toi, de ta belle-soeur, de ta maison, et n'oublie de remercier ton époux à son retour : il a beau être ton époux, la dette de notre famille à son égard est immense.

Ton père qui t'aime, Benjamin Bennet


	25. Lettre 29

Lettre XXIX : Mr. Darcy à Mrs. Darcy

Londres, Hanover Square, le 19 avril 1814

Ma douce Elizabeth,

Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir écrit plus tôt : plusieurs fois, j'ai tenté de vous écrire, mais la pensée de ce que je n'avais guère de bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer me décourageait chaque fois. Aujourd'hui cependant, je peux être le porteur d'une nouvelle rassurante à défaut de mieux : votre père, Bingley et moi-même avons réussi à retrouver Miss Lydia et Wickham. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas encore abandonnée. La nouvelle rassurante, c'est qu'ils ne sont évidemment pas mariés, même si quand j'ai brandi la liste de ses dettes, il s'est montré tout à coup tout à fait enclin à l'épouser. Mais cela est hors de question, il est désormais en prison, et votre sœur épousera un homme honnête et courageux. Je doute qu'elle sera aussi heureuse avec lui que nous lorsque nous nous accordons, mais au moins ne manquera-t-elle de rien, et qui sait, peut-être s'assagira-t-elle ?

Je plains votre sœur, elle ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de la nature de Wickham, elle est encore trop persuadée d'être amoureuse de lui, et trop persuadée que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Elle nous en veut beaucoup de l'avoir arrachée à son grand amour. Cependant, il est trop tard pour la raisonner désormais : je ne serais guère étonné que nous ayons un neveu ou une nièce d'ici huit mois.

Un ami vient de recruter pour son domaine en Ecosse un jeune intendant qui accepte de l'épouser avec une dot de 5000£ que nous lui donnons volontiers, votre père et votre oncle à hauteur de 500£ chacun, Bingley et moi-même à hauteur de 2000£ chacun. Je vous entends protester que c'est une somme énorme, mais c'est l'honneur de notre famille qui est en jeu, et cela n'a pas de prix.

Quand bien même, je sais bien que cette histoire vous tourmente, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. J'ai le pouvoir d'alléger vos tourments par ma fortune, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Vous savez sans doute que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous voir heureuse. S'il le fallait, je donnerais toute ma fortune pour votre bonheur. D'ailleurs, l'argent doit servir à se simplifier la vie. A quoi bon être richissime si cela ne sert à rien pour venir en aide en aux autres et en particulier à ce que nous aimons ? Payer la dot de votre sœur est dérisoire si cela vous évite des tourments. Et je ne veux pas entendre parler d'une dette quelconque : il n'y a pas de dettes entre époux.

Enfin, j'ai bon espoir que nous pourrons célébrer ce mariage dans les dix jours. D'ici là, votre sœur est hébergée chez votre oncle, de même que votre père, qui a préféré retourner surveiller sa fille. Mr Brook et elle-même partiront dans le Nord après quelques jours à Longbourn si vos parents y consentent. Ils seront ensuite intendants du domaine de Eyemouth. Cette situation sera sans doute difficile pour votre sœur, mais s'ils sont prudents, ils devraient pouvoir vivre confortablement. J'ai le fol espoir que le mariage les assagira, mais je crains que ce ne soit un vœu pieux.

Franchement, je me demande régulièrement comment il se peut que votre sœur et vous-même ayez malgré un physique relativement semblable (même si je vous assure ma chérie, que vous êtes à mon sens bien plus jolie) des esprits aussi différents. Je suppose que toutes les jeunes filles rêvent d'aventure et que l'enlèvement a quelque chose de très romantique pour les jeunes filles de quinze ou seize ans -vous êtes sans doute mieux placée que moi pour le savoir- mais votre sœur a agi de manière si égoïste et déconnectée de la réalité ! Je sais bien qu'il s'en est fallu de peu pour que Georgiana ne commette la même erreur, mais tout de même. Pardonnez-moi, ma chérie, ce que je viens d'écrire n'était gentil ni pour vous ni pour votre sœur, aussi vrais que mes propos puissent être.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je me rend chaque jour un peu plus compte à quel point vous me manquez. Je crois vous voir partout, dans une ombre dans un couloir, dans une silhouette croisée dans la rue. Je rêve de vous chaque nuit. Tout en vous me manque : votre esprit aiguisée, vos taquineries, vos yeux qui m'enchantent chaque fois que je les vois, votre rire et vos sourires, votre corps, que dis-je votre personne toute entière, que j'aime jusque dans ses défauts si rares et si charmants.

Pour tout vous avouer, je me surprend à rechercher vos traits dans ceux de votre sœur et de votre père. Je crois d'ailleurs que je ferai venir un peintre de miniatures pour faire votre portrait afin de toujours garder votre image près de moi lorsque je serai loin de vous. Je préférerai bien sûr toujours l'original à ces pâles copies, mais j'ose espérer que ces menues images me permettront de mieux supporter le vide que je ressens loin de vous.

J'espère être de retour chez nous à la fin du mois, après le mariage. D'ici là, je sais que le vide que votre absence me laisse sera chaque jour un peu plus profond. Je me demande réellement comment j'ai pu supporter de ne pas vous connaître pendant les vingt-sept premières années de ma vie, et je sais que lorsque vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés, je survis plus que je ne vis.

Je suppose qu'il nous faudra annoncer à Georgie la triste nouvelle quand je reviendrai. En attendant mon retour, je vous fais confiance pour prendre soin d'elle et de vous-même.

Avec tout mon amour et toute mon admiration,

Votre époux dévoué

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	26. épilogue: Lettre 30

Lettre 30 : Mrs Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 28 avril 1814

Ma très chère Jane,

Ne te l'avais-je pas prédit ? Mon époux, mon merveilleux, mon formidable époux a résolu toute l'affaire : en quelques jours, il a retrouvé les fugitifs, a fait jeter Wickham en prison, a trouvé un mari pour Lydia et a réuni l'argent de sa dot. Il m'est revenu il y a quatre jours, et au risque de te paraître aussi stupide qu'une héroïne de roman, dés que l'on m'a annoncé son arrivée, j'ai abandonné Georgianna et le duo que nous étions en train de répéter pour l'attendre sur le perron et me jeter dans ses bras dès sa descente de voiture. Il ne s'est certainement pas formalisé de mon accueil pour le moins renversant, et après avoir salué Georgianna et pris une tasse, il a prétexté la fatigue du voyage pour monter se reposer. J'ai moi aussi très vite prétexté la fatigue pour monter à mon tour, ce dont Georgianna ne s'est pas formalisée car je suis souvent fatiguée, ces jours-ci.

J'ai vite rejoint mon mari pour célébrer nos retrouvailles. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, blottie contre lui, que j'ai pu lui murmurer le merveilleux secret que j'ai depuis quelques semaines, dont je me doutais tout juste au moment de son départ pour Londres. Ma très chère sœur, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons à ton mariage, j'aurais peut-être déjà un petit ventre tout rond, car voici la merveilleuse nouvelle : j'attends un petit enfant ! J'ai failli te faire part de mes soupçons dans ma dernière lettre, mais cela n'aurait pas été juste : c'était à mon mari d'apprendre le premier ce merveilleux événement qui vient bénir notre union, et sa réaction a été à la hauteur de mes attentes. Il m'a regardé longuement, incrédule, avant de soulever le drap pour révéler mon ventre qu'il a embrassé tout doucement avec une tendresse immense. Quand il a relevé les yeux, j'ai vu qu'il pleurait. Il m'a alors serrée très fort contre lui et m'a embrassé fiévreusement en murmurant des paroles d'action de grâce contre mes lèvres.

Je suis incroyablement heureuse, malgré la fatigue, les nausées occasionnelles et mon hypersensibilité : ne me choisis pas comme dame d'honneur à ton mariage, car je pleurerai certainement toutes les larmes de mon corps. Georgianna jouait hier une petite mélodie que je trouvais particulièrement belle, il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour me mettre à pleurer, c'est te malgré ces menus inconvénients, je crois que je tiens entre mes mains tout le bonheur qu'une femme peut espérer.

Que de changements depuis cet automne ! Qui aurait pu croire quand Mr. Darcy a fait ce désobligeant commentaire lors de l'Assemblée que sept mois, je serai éperdument amoureuse de lui, et lui de moi, si heureuse d'être sa femme et si honorée de porter son enfant ? Vraiment, si quelqu'un m'avait dit alors qu'il serait l'homme de ma vie, je lui aurai ri au nez ! Que de chemin parcouru, que de préjugés dépassés, que de bonheur atteint !

Qui aurait pu croire également que notre petite Kitty mûrirait assez pour dire à un Baron qu'elle acceptait qu'il la courtise mais qu'elle ne sentait pas encore prête à s'engager dans des fiançailles ? Qui aurait même u croire que notre Kitty attirerait l'oeil et le cœur d'un Baron ?

Enfin, qui aurait pu croire que Lydia se marierait si jeune, et avec un mari qu'elle n'a pas choisi ? Et qui aurait pu croire qu'elle m'écrirait si vite après son mariage pour remercier mon mari de lui avoir trouvé un mari aussi beau et bon que Mr. Brook ? (oui, les miracles existent!)

Je n'ai maintenant qu'un seul souhait : que toi et ton Mr. Bingley atteignez le même bonheur que mon cher Fitzwilliam et moi-même !

J'attends impatiemment ton mariage. Je t'en prie, ne dis encore rien de mon merveilleux secret à notre mère : je lui annoncerai moi-même cette bonne nouvelle une fois le mariage passé.

Je t'embrasse de ton cœur

Ta sœur émerveillée de tant de bonheur.

Elizabeth Darcy

 **Et enfin, voilà la dernière lettre de cette histoire qui a germée dans ma tête il y a déjà bien longtemps. Comme c'est étrange de mettre un point final.**


End file.
